Where were we
by BS-EDGE
Summary: This is a story set in Adams last year of college, he and Anya are engaged but with Fionas ring?... Fadam, AAdam, Eclare, Dalli, rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is gonna be my first fanfic after reading many many Fadam fanfics I decided to write my own, this is gonna be the intro if I get good reviews I'll keep writing it, tell me what you think.

For starters let's give you some background on people:

Fadam- did date and at one point were engaged, but Adam being Adam broke it off because he wanted Fiona to go to Italy and start off her career.

Eclare- went through a rough patch (I.e. drop the world) but after therapy and time they found there way to one another and are pre-engaged

Drew- Went off to become a sports agent and played the field during his college years but found his way back to Alli who is a very prominent premed student

Ages Fiona=23, Drew=22, Eli=22, Adam Clare and Alli=21...so Adam and Clare are in there last year at SDSU, Alli is at UCSD getting her doctorate. Fiona has been working for 2 years and Drew/Eli have been working for a year. I realize it's all very vague but all will be explained in due time. Oh Adam transitioned the summer after he graduated.

_Adam got down on one knee took a deep breath held Fiona's hand and looked up at her teary eyes._

"_Fiona we have seen the worst in each other and we've overcome every obstacle that has come our way, you mean the world to me and I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. So today in your hometown I am asking you to continue to be there for me and allow me to take care of you in every way possible. Marry me." Adam opened the black box he had in his coat pocket and revealed a 3 carat diamond engagement ring, Fiona's jaw dropped. Adam smiled and all Fiona could do is nod yes. Adam quickly put the ring on Fiona's hand and hugged her as tight as he could. _

"_Adam how could you afford this ring?" he stood back and shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face. _

"_As soon as the summer started I picked up any odd job I could until I finally had enough money to buy you the perfect ring." Fiona looked lovingly into his eye and said "You could have asked in your beanie and no ring and I still would have said yes." They kissed softly and continued to walk home._

Adam's eyes popped open and he looked at the clock 3: 24 AM, it had been 3 years since that night, his relationship with Fiona had been over for 2 years, and lying next to him was Anya the girl he barely knew in high school had become a big part of his life in his second year of college when they randomly ran into each other at the beach. He loved Anya why was he still dreaming about that night. I should be over it, I haven't seen or talked to Fiona since I broke off the engagement. He gently got off the bed put on his pajama pants and walked outside into the balcony, lifted the lid off of the never used charcoal grill and grabbed the familiar black box, he slowly took the ring out as he did he dropped it, he quickly picked it up and looked at it in the moonlit night.

"Oh my god, yes I will marry you" Adam looked up to see Anya looking down at him with a huge smile on her face, he looked down to see that he was in fact down on one knee. He didn't know what to say, she grabbed the ring and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, what are you waiting for put on the ring" he looked at her face and couldn't imagine telling her that the ring belonged to Fiona and that he didn't mean to propose, so he did what most would do in that situation he put on a big fake smile and placed the ring on her finger while giving her a quick kiss, while in his head he was yelling "HOLY CRAP, HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN." Anya went back into the living room and turned on the lights to find her cell phone, at this point his roommate Mark had woken up to find out what was with all the commotion. Mark walked over to Adam and seemed more awake as he looked at him.

"Dude, did she just tell her mom that you proposed" he asked with his eyes popping out of his sockets, Adam could only think to laugh nervously as he saw Anya call everyone on her contacts list telling them what had just happened.

After Anya had calmed down and gone back to sleep Adam put on his jogging clothes and drove to the beach, he looked out into the ocean and screamed as loud as he could. Some random beach bum was walking past talking to himself saying "and people think I'm crazy." Adam started to jog until he saw the sun come out, then he started to do push ups and crunches until he felt every muscle in his body cry out in pain. No matter how much he tortured his body he couldn't get out of his mind how stupid he had been why had he let Anya think that he had proposed, especially with a ring that was meant for someone else, he quickly got up as he remembered a huge problem.

"Fuck the engraving" he ran to his car as his legs would allow and drove to his apartment. He walked into his apartment and saw as Anya was reading the engraving, and her eyebrows rose.

"Before you can say anything I can explain, last night you didn't give me a chance to say anything…" she stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'm your princess, that's so sweet I can't believe you had it engraved" Adam let out a breath and said "I'm glad you liked it" he moved to the bathroom and mumbled something about having to go drown himself in the shower. When he stepped out of the shower he did the usual; shaved, put on lotion, and looked at how much he had changed from the body he hated to the body he had always wanted. He went into his room and picked out some beach shorts and a black v-neck, one of the many things he loved about San Diego is that he could always wear shorts and not freeze to death, like he would in Canada.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen and saw Anya's ring finger he thought, why the hell not, I mean I love her she loves me sure the way it happened wasn't the way I ever envisioned asking anyone to marry me but it had happened and whose to say Anya wasn't the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. The ring… well its not like Fiona was ever going to find out that the ring was being re-used, but still he knew that he had to get a new ring because that was just too messed up. He snuck up on Anya and wrapped his hands around her waist as he lay his head on her shoulder.

"Morning Mrs. Torres, how was your morning?" he kissed her cheek.

"Morning Mr. Torres, I had a good morning and I was talking to my mom and she said that she'd love to see her future son-in-law soon, to formally congratulate us" he just nodded his head in agreement as his phone started to loudly play a Dead Hand classic, a ring tone set for his best friend. He got his phone out of his pocket and sat on the couch as he answered.

"Sup brah"

"Wow California has sure been growing on you"

"What can I say Eli, Cali changes a man"

"Apparently, so what's this I hear that your engaged, again" Adam quickly got off the couch told Anya he was stepping out and put the phone back on his ear.

"Where the hell did you hear that"

"Hey blame your fiancé she's been calling everybody I mean I'm sure that by now all of our old Degrassi classmates know about it"

"She called you?"

"No she called Clare who then told me, C'mon man I'm your best friend and I have to hear it second hand, that is so cold"

"To tell you the truth it just kinda happened"

"What do you mean it just kinda happened? Engagements don't just fall on your lap" Adam looked at his apartment door and then started to walk back towards it.

"This isn't a conversation I want to have over the phone were are you? I'll come meet you somewhere"

"Okay, I guess you can come meet me in my office for lunch, how does 1:15 sound to you?"

"Damn I didn't know that as soon as you put on a suit, you were Mr. Formality, let me check my day planner" he said with a smile.

"Hey don't make fun, if you wanna work for me someday I suggest you change your attitude, so is that a yes"

"Totally I'll see you in a few hours and don't tell Clare"

"Whatever you say grasshoper" Adam hung up the phone and went back inside. He spent the next couple of hours listening to Anya talk about the reception, the wedding, color schemes, decorations, and how many people would be invited. By the time 12:45 rolled around he felt like his ear was gonna fall off and he'd have to wear an ear patch, thinking about an ear patch made him laugh until he saw the look on Anya's face.

"Have you listened to a word I said" he nodded his head while looking at the clock time to go meet Eli, thank god.

"I did babe, but I have to go meet Eli for lunch so I'll call you after" Adam quickly grabbed his keys and ran out to the car.

As he waited for Eli's secretary to let him through, he looked around the office filled with movie posters, and some limited edition comic books hung up on the walls. Eli had ended up working at Creeper comics as they're Chief Editor, no comic book was published without his okay, Adam mumbled Lucky bastard as he was let into Eli's office. As he walked in he saw Clare sitting on Eli's lap feeding him a piece of salad, of course why would he expect Eli to spend one lunch without his soon to be wife.

"So this is why I waited 10 minutes for you, I thought u guys were done trying to make me gag every time I saw you" Clare quickly got up to hug Adam and congratulating him on his engagement.

"I can't believe your engaged, how did it happen? Did you prepare a speech? When did you get the ring?" as she mentioned the ring Adam couldn't help but to wince, Eli noticed it right away.

"You did give her a ring right?"

"About the ring, I kinda sorta gave her the ring that I might have gotten to propose to Fiona" Adam looked at the ground and slowly lifted his head for reactions to see both Eli and Clare speechless.

"Say anything, please" Eli picked up his stapler weighed it and threw it at Adams chest, Adam grabbed at his chest.

"Oww what the hell Eli, Clare control your man" Clare looked at Eli then slapped Adam upside the head.

"Damn guys, I definitely feel the love in the room" Adam sat in the chair across from Eli as Clare and Eli both sat down. There was an awkward 15 second silence.

"How in the hell could you kinda sorta give her Fiona's ring"

"Well you know the dream I sometimes have" both Eli and Clare nodded.

"This time after I woke up I went to look at the ring because well for a split second I wondered about what Fiona was doing, then Anya saw me with a ring and assumed that I proposed"

"Clare hand me the stapler" Adam quickly hid behind the chair he was sitting on then said "Come on Eli that really hurt take a breather"

"Well are you listening to yourself, not only did you not intend on proposing but you did it with a ring meant for a girl that you were thinking about at the precise moment you did it" Adam leaned against the wall and let himself slide to the ground.

"I'm scum, how could I go along with it, I should have just told her but you should have seen her face she was happy and I didn't want to hurt her feelings"

"Adam you have to fix this I mean Anya really loves you and this would break her heart, this time your kindness might be the stupidest thing you could have done" Clare said as she went to pat his shoulder. Eli started to laugh uncontrollably both Clare and Adam stared at him until he gained his composure stood up fixed his tie and looked at Adam.

"Dude, what the hell was that"

"Eli do you need us to call a therapist" Eli smirked

"I'm fine you're the one that royally screwed up, I'm sorry I laughed but it's kinda funny, I mean out of all of the stupid things you've done this set the bar pretty high" Adam couldn't help but to laugh at Eli's bluntness and then he groaned at the thought of being such an idiot.

"Guys how in the hell am I gonna fix this I mean this is a pretty huge screw up, but the way I see it as long as no one tells Anya about the ring I should be fine right?" Clare and Eli shared a look then glanced at their clueless friend.

"Dude, I have a feeling that somehow this is gonna blow up in your face big time, but if you think you'll be fine then I guess you'll be fine."

Adam groaned why did he let her believe it was an engagement the thought would bug him for who knows how long.

"Not to make you feel worse but what do you think Fiona will do if she finds out you gave her ring to Anya" both Eli and Adam suddenly looked up, the thought had slipped his mind completely, Eli picked up a roll of tape and threw it at Adam hitting his inner thigh.

"Woah be careful I do have a package that must be treated with care now" Adam said while cupping his prized possesion, both Eli and Clare smiled, even in a time like this Adam still made jokes.

"I don't know about Fiona I mean she's probably ruling the Fashion world in Europe I doubt she even remembers my name" They all nodded thinking that could be true how could she ever find out.

"Again hate to be the bearer of bad news again, but aren't Holly J and Anya still pretty good friends?" At that Eli and Adam said the same thing simultaneously "SHIT!"

Holly J and Fiona stepped off there plane finally arriving in San Diego. They had decided that they should expand Coyne J clothing into the states and what better place for summer clothing than Sunny Diego. They both had been on a plane for so long that sleep was a necessity but as soon as they could the first thing they did was turn on their phones. As soon as their phones were on they beeped with missed calls and texts, Holly J started to scan hers when she saw most of her missed calls were from Anya and then a picture message, she opened the text to see Anya's hand with an engagement ring that looked extremely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Oh my God" Holly J suddenly stopped dead on her tracks, Fiona suddenly noticed she was walking by herself she looked back to see Holly J staring at her phone with her mouth open.

"Do you plan on catching flies or something, why'd you stop walking?" Fiona had not known anything about Adam and she preferred it that way, because she never did get over the boy who broke her heart without even explaining.

"Fiona you know he who shall not be named" Holly J said with a questioning look, Fiona had no clue why Holly J would bring him up now.

"What about him, I thought we would never speak of he who shall not be named" Holly J just kept staring at her phone.

"Out with it, you brought him up now tell me why" Holly J was trying to figure out how to say all of what she hadn't told her in 2 years, she took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning.

"Well he and Anya are sorta dating, and have been dating since they ran into each other 2 years ago at the beach, they've also been living together for about a year" she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding to see Fiona with a neutral expression on her face.

"HJ Adam is a big boy he can date whoever he likes, now can we please go I'm really tired" Fiona turned to keep walking when Holly J grabbed her arm.

"What now, I'm fine…" Fiona turned to face Holly J's phone with a picture of someone's hand wearing a 3 carat engagement ring, for a second she thought it was a picture of her but the fingernails were not manicured.

"They're engaged" suddenly the realization that her ring was on someone else's hand hit her. Fiona didn't know why but she started to cry, Holly J pulled Fiona in for a hug and started to tell her it was going to be okay, when suddenly Fiona's sadness turned into anger and she pulled away from Holly J

"That is my ring" she said and Holly J frowned.

"Oh honey I know that this was supposed to be your ring" and she started to hug her again but Fiona grabbed Holly J's phone from her hand and brought it up to Holly J's face.

"No HJ, look at it this is MY ring" Holly J took another look at the ring and suddenly she too was angry "That Son of a…" Fiona interrupted "Yeah tell me about it, but you know what, that ring belongs to me" she said with a smirk on her face, suddenly HJ's angered face turned into one of confusion "wait what does that mean" she said as Fiona started to walk out of the airport, and she stopped looked back at HJ and said "That means I'm going to get it back, are you coming." Holly J nodded and they were on their way to Adam's.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys I've decided to continue the story, because If I didn't there would be some pretty pissed off readers. Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot. I feel like this chapter was kinda bad but you can be the judge of that.

Adam was walking out of Eli's office with them trailing close behind.

"Hey Maureen cancel all of today's appointments and reschedule" Eli told his secretary as he reached Adam and grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.

"What are you doing, this time you have to run your game plan through me before you mess up, again" Adam sighed he wasn't sure what he was going to do but then it hit him, the man who knew how to fix things when people screwed up big time.

"Drew!" Eli looked at Adam who now looked really happy.

"Drew? Were going to go see Drew?" Eli looked hesitant, sure Drew was King of the screw ups but how could he help.

"Yeah, he's a sports agent, when the players do all kinds of messed up shit he fixes it, maybe he can fix this" Clare just stared as the two were trying to fix the mistake without making it worse.

"I really don't get why we can't just go see Anya and tell her the truth and go from there, she's understanding" Eli and Adam both looked at her like that was the stupidest idea ever.

"Clare I think you should leave the problem solving to us" Eli told her with a smirk.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when all you do is make things so much more worse, idiots…but fine I'm coming with I want to see when this whole thing blows up in both your faces" she said with conviction in her voice.

"Alright then love the positive energy, let's go, Eli text Drew and ask him where we can meet" Eli took out his blackberry and immediately texted Drew and then laughed.

"What's so funny? So where are we going to meet him?"

"nothing just Drew being Drew, were meeting him at Charger stadium" They walked to the parking lot and got into Eli's jet black Cadillac.

"So what's the plan, or are we just going to burst into their apartment and then you'll what beat up Anya?" Holly J understood how upset Fiona was, but Anya was still her friend.

"I don't know HJ but I have to do something, I mean my ring really, what was he thinking" Fiona looked out the window of the Taxi.

"Well we don't even know where they live, all I know is that they live off campus, and I am not about to text Anya, hey Anya where do you live so me and Fiona can drop by and ruin one of the happiest moments of your life" Fiona sighed as she knew that it would be a really bad idea to do things this way. "Fine we'll find that Alli girl she's here somewhere too right, we'll interrogate her see how much she knows and we'll go from there, but if it was up to me I'd just go over there and beat Adam with a baseball bat" she said as HJ wondered when her fragile friend had become so violent.

"Alright Fi, last I heard Alli was at UCSD doing some doctor stuff" Fiona turned to the taxi driver and told him the new destination.

Adam, Eli, and Clare walked into Charger stadium and went to the field, where Drew said he'd be. As they reached the field they could see Drew speaking to one of the players, when he noticed his brother he told the player something that made him smirk at Adam as he walked off.

"Hey Drew, can we talk"

"Yeah bro come on over" Drew waved at Adam with a huge smile on his face, Adam started to walk towards his brother when he felt 250 pounds of pure muscle tackle him to the ground, he let out a gasp as he fell on to his left side, he felt the wind knocked out of him as if he was hit by a car. He looked up to see Eli smiling down at him, and then his brother looked down at him.

"Hey baby bro did that knock some sense into that thick skull of yours" Adam groaned as he attempted to get up, Drew grabbed his arm and helped him to a chair.

"Dude, that was epic, I can die now, I mean it hurt like a mother but I can now say that I was tackled by a pro football player" Adam said as he held on to his possibly broken ribs.

"Not quite the effect I was hoping for, but it hurt that's a plus…so Eli tells me you're a dumbass" for a second Adam had forgotten about his mistake.

"Right yeah, Eli already filled you in then?" Drew nodded and said his hellos to Eli and Clare.

"So what are we gonna do with you, it seems you just can't do anything right without me, good thing I'm here"

"I don't know but you're the expert tell me how to fix this"

"Well my plan involves a time machine and me beating you senseless the moment you went out into that balcony, what were you thinking, I told you a million times to pawn or sell that ring"

"I know but I guess I haven't completely let go"

"Well you better let go, if you're gonna let this engagement run its course" before Adam could say anything else Drew's phone went off and he quickly picked up.

"Hey Alli, wait slow down, okay now take a breath, you told Fiona what?" at the mention of his ex Adam forgot about his ribs and stood to listen closer to the call.

Alli walked into her dorm room to see that two older girls from her high school were sitting on her bed.

"Uhm hey guys, long time no see, what are you doing here" she said because she hadn't expected them to visit her it's not like they were friends or anything.

"What do you know about Adams engagement?" Fiona quickly asked ignoring the younger girls look of confusion.

"His what?"

"See HJ this was a waste of time, we should just look through the phone book and get his address, it will save us the hassle of tracking Clare or Eli down."

"Fiona this is crazy, we should just go back to the hotel take a nap, a shower, eat, and then go look for them"

"You guys want his address, I have it" Alli suddenly added, they looked at her as if they'd forgotten she was standing right there.

"You have his address, can we have it" Alli went to her desk and started writing the address down on a sticky note.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you need it for" she asked as she handed it to Fiona.

"Oh you know, ask him about his life then beat him to a bloody pulp and retrieve my ring" they then walked out leaving Alli with utter regret for asking after she gave them the address, she then grabbed her phone and dialed Drew's number.

Anya was looking through a photo album from pictures of Adam sitting on the beach trying to stop her from taking pictures, to them kissing in front of a theater. After 2 years together he had asked her to marry him, she had her doubts about her relationship with Adam because a year before they got together he had been in love with Fiona and they were going to get married, she always felt like one day Adam would tell her that he hadn't gotten over her and that they should break up. But now he had asked her to marry him and she could put her worries behind her, he wouldn't have asked unless he was truly over her. She looked over at the clock it had been 2 hours since Adam left to meet Eli and he still hadn't called, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Adam did you forget your keys again?" she smiled as she went to open the door.

Drew hung up his phone and looked a little panicky as he looked at his brother.

"Drew what happened, did she say Fiona, what happened, Drew tell me something"

"Alright well the good news is Anya is gonna know about the ring and you wont have to tell her, the bad news Fiona is here and will be the one bearing the bad news and then she'll kill you with her bare hands" Adams eyes widened at the thought.

"How the hell did she get here so fast, I figured if she found out, it would be like 2 days before she got here, oh god I'm panicking" Adam started to hyperventilate and Eli grabbed a cooler and poured it out on Adams head.

"Feel better" Adam looked up at his friend.

"No but I do feel cold"

"I told you that this was gonna blow up in both your faces, if we had just gone to Anya from the beginning when I suggested it…"

"Clare this isn't the time to gloat" Adam ran his hands through his now wet hair, okay time to face the music I guess.

"Well maybe we can get to Anya first you know let me tell her before Fiona does, I mean they don't even know were we live"

"About that, Alli may have given Fiona your address about 5 minutes ago she's on her way over now" Adam quickly turned around wincing at the pain in his ribs and started to run outside to Elis car, he turned to look back at them standing still.

"What are you waiting for I don't have my car you have to drive me home before all hell breaks loose" Eli nodded and started to run alongside Adam.

As they got into the car they noticed Drew and Clare running toward them.

"You guys aren't leaving us behind, I have got to see this" Drew said as he and Clare got into the backseat, Adam frowned at his brother.

"Thanks for the support bro"

"Hey if little Fiona is gonna beat the shit out of you I have got to get it on video" he smiled as Eli drove towards the full on boxing match that would be taking place at Adam's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but I made this chapter a lil long to make up for it. **

Adam sat in the car fidgeting and constantly running his hands through his hair, trying to think of a way to tell Anya about the whole not really proposing situation without completely obliterating her heart. The only thing he knew for sure is that he had to get the ring away from her.

"Bro seriously you're gonna cause some serious baldness if you don't stop running your hands through it" Drew said slapping Adam's hands from his head.

"Well I don't know what I'm going to say, and its kind of calming running my hands through it, I can see why Fiona did it all the time" Eli hit the brakes looked at his friend and smacked him upside the hell.

"What the fuck, is it beat Adam day I keep getting hit left and right"

"If you weren't such an idiot maybe you wouldn't keep getting hurt" Eli replied with a smirk.

"What did I do now" Clare, Eli, and Drew stared at him with a "seriously" look on their faces.

"What?"

"You were just talking about Fiona running her hands through your hair" Clare replied.

"No I said Anya"

"No bro you clearly said Fiona"

"Ah man I do deserve to get beat left and right" he said as he dropped his head against the dashboard at that moment he felt three hands smack his head.

"Alright, alright I get it stop smacking me, jeez Clare I'm getting no love from you today and you're the nice one"

"Hey I gave you an easy way out, and instead it got worse." Adam groaned as the car grew silent, he then turned to face Clare.

"What do you think I should say"

"Oh now you want my help" Adam turned on the puppy dog eyes that no one could refuse.

"Alright, don't shine those blue eyes at me, well all I can tell you is to be honest, if you want to marry her tell her, if you want to take things slow tell her, if you want to break up tell her, basically anything you think she should know tell her…I mean it's something that you should have done the moment she thought it was a proposal." Eli and Drew could only nod in agreement there really wasn't anything else that Adam could do he just had to be honest and tell Anya everything.

"Drew, Eli any advice you want to give me" Eli and Drew took a few seconds to think about it.

"I agree with Clare just tell her everything, and then do your best to smooth things over" Eli said as he continued to drive to Adam's.

"Well I think that we should stop by a sports store and get you a cup, because I can almost guarantee that you will get a kick to you junkular region" Drew said as he started to laugh and relax into the backseat. Adam groaned and thought about it but no he was sure that at most he'd get slapped.

Alli paced back in forth in her room until she decided she would try to beat Fiona to Anya's and then get her the hell out of there before the pissed off brunette could do anything extreme. She knew it could be a long shot but she did know San Diego better than the two older girls if she cut through a few alleys she could just barely beat them by 6 minutes.

"Fiona, are you calm yet? Do you think that maybe you're being too rash, and that maybe we should just let them be or maybe send Adam a letter asking for the ring back."

"No, HJ I do not think that I am being rash, I'm calm cool and collected, I'm certain that I want to beat Adam and then take what is rightfully mine…besides whose side are you on because I will drop you off at the hotel if you want." Holly J sighed and thought about telling Fiona to drop her off at the hotel, but even though Fiona said she was only going to beat Adam the truth was that in her state she could possibly beat anyone in the apartment with Adam, the only thing that could keep her in check is if she went along with her to try and be the mediator.

"Fine I'm coming with you"

"Good, then it's settled…driver how long until were there"

"I'd say 15 more minutes, sorry miss but there a little bit of traffic up ahead."

Anya opened the door to see a sweating Alli move past her close and lock the door behind her.

"Okay….what was that? Why are you sweating? And why did you lock my door?"

"Too…many…questions….too…tired…need…water…really…sweaty" Alli said while trying to calm her breathing, Anya quickly grabbed a glass of water and walked Alli in to the living room. Alli took a few more breaths finished her water and seemed a lot better than she was a moment ago.

"Okay now that you're breathing at a somewhat normal pace, could you please answer my questions."

"Okay so your first question was what was that? Well that was me getting in here and protecting you before they arrived. Second question was why are you sweating? Well after I parked my car I ran up the 4 flight of stairs because you're elevator was too slow, and by the way why the 4th floor? Anyway you're last question was why did you lock my door? To keep them out." Alli took a breath and looked at Anya for a response.

"Alright fair enough but who are you trying to protect me from and who's coming over here?"

Adam could see a taxi stopping in front of his apartment and saw an unforgettable brown haired girl step out looking determined and angry as she looked up at the apartment staring into the fourth floor, and then a red head stepped out looking more worried than anything else.

"Eli drive you idiot Fiona got here before us"

"Hey unless you plan on paying the ticket, I'm not going to run a red light"

"Fine!" Adam said as he got out of the car and ran as fast as he could the block and a half to his apartment, as he got closer he couldn't help but to look her up and down she was wearing a white and black flowered dress with a black belt and white flats, that was a first. He felt his heart beat faster and faster as he got closer which he wasn't sure was for fear of what could happen or seeing her there looking so…looking well so freaking hot, oh crap I shouldn't be thinking this way, she was staring at a piece of paper in her hand and turning looking around as her eyes settled on someone running towards her. He slowed his pace and instead started to walk as she walked in his direction.

"Fiona, I…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because as soon as she was close enough she kicked him right on his groin, Adam quickly grabbed his package as he fell to the floor in excruciating pain.

"Son…of …a…mother…what…the …pain…is…ohhh…FUCK!" he then let out a rather loud groan as he rocked himself trying to stand when he heard a laugh.

"I totally got the whole thing on camera bro, can you say 10,000 youtube hits" Drew said as he put his phone over Adams face, getting his facial expressions.

"Anything to say to your soon to be fans" the only thing Adam could do was raise his middle finger at his brother, who then shut his phone and helped get him up.

"Hi Fiona I see you and Adam have caught up" he said as he looked from her to Adam then back to her, by that time Clare and Eli were standing next to them taking in the awkwardness and silence that had taken them all over.

On one side was Fiona and Holly J looking at Drew who was trying to hold Adam up who still held a hand over his crotch in a defensive maneuver.

"For someone who had a lot to say you sure are quite Fi" Holly J whispered at Fiona. Fiona couldn't help it as soon as they had gotten out of the taxi she knew exactly what she was going to say but when she looked over and saw Adam running towards her she had become speechless looking at how much he had changed in three years. He had obviously been working out because his shirt looked like it was a tight fit, she could see all his muscles as he ran. His hair seemed a lighter brown than she remembered and it had a neat messy look to it, he was also wearing small diamond studs in his ears that shined in the sun, the one thing that hadn't changed were those piercing blue eyes that had looked right into her soul on more than one occasion. She had started to walk towards him but then when he started to speak she suddenly remembered why she was there and decided to make him hurt just like she was.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself, I'm sure that at this point you know exactly why I'm here" Fiona said with so much anger in her voice that it made all of them blink.

"Ok, well first off I just wanted to say how sorry I am that you had to find out about this through someone else, and that you flew all the way.."

"Stop right there do you think that I flew here for you, no, you're wrong I have important business to handle but when I heard what you did with MY ring I had to come over and see if it was true" she said with her arms crossed and glaring at him, she knew she was sounding like a complete bitch but she didn't know how else to act in her current situation, she could tell that he was sincerely sorry but she didn't want to let him off easy. Adam let go of his brother and stepped forward looking straight into her eyes.

"Fiona okay I'm sorry I assumed anything, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't mean to propose and especially not with our ring, I know what that ring represents why would I ever want to give that ring to anyone else, that ring will always belong to you. It means as much to me as it does to you I loved you and.." his voice started to crack so he stopped talking and took in a deep breath. He couldn't tell if anything he was saying was getting to her because her facial expression was neutral.

"Listen I can't expect you to forgive or even want to talk to me ever again, but I'm going to make this right, I just need some time…I know you're angry but I need to be the one that tells Anya about this, if she heard it from you or anybody else it would break her heart and that's the last thing I want right now." Fiona took a deep breath and no one said anything for what seemed like an eternity, she then uncrossed her arms and stepped forward and hugged him. It took the whole group by surprise especially Adam who flinched because he though she was going to hit him again or give him another tongue lashing he awkwardly hugged her back and then she backed off.

"Okay, I don't know if I forgive you, and I honestly don't know how this situation happened, but I expect you to tell her the whole truth about this and I honestly don't even know if I could have been able to tell Anya about the ring, but if I don't hear that you told her I will come back and with a baseball bat" she then turned got back into the taxi with Holly J and drove off.

Anya looked out the window to see if Adam was home so that he could unscramble everything that was going on when he saw Fiona lean into Adam and hug him, she then saw as he returned the hug and embraced in what looked like a meaningful hug. She reached for her ring finger twirled it and then thought of something from high school.

_Anya and Holly J were sitting in a classroom waiting for Fiona to finish making out with Adam in the hallway, so that they could continue their project._

"_Do they always do that during class" Anya asked because they had been waiting for 10 minutes and they really needed to finish the project. Holly j looked over at Fiona and Adam then turned to Anya._

"_Pretty much but its only during this time, since schools almost out most of the security guards stick to the main entrance hallways" _

"_Don't they spend time together outside of school"_

"_Of course, almost all there free time is spent with one another, but trust me sitting here at a distance is a lot better than being with them in the same proximity."_

"_How is this any better we can still see them?"_

"_I know but when they're all lovey dovey its 'I love you so much princess you mean everything to me' and 'I love you too my dashing prince' it's sweet and really really annoying" just then Fiona walked back into class and sat with them._

"_So what were we talking about?"_

"_Nothing I was just telling Anya on how you guys treat each other like royalty" Fiona just smiled and they continued to work on their project"_

"Princess…" Anya took off her ring and read the engraving one more time.

'For my beautiful Princess'

"Well that went a lot better than I expected" Eli said as he grabbed Adams shoulder, Adam watched as the taxi left then turned to look at Clare, Eli, and Drew.

"I told you to buy a cup, but no you didn't believe me when I said that your gnads were going to get kicked, I've been here before well not like your situation but definitely the kicked in the gnads part, hurts like a bitch doesn't it" Adam only furrowed his brows at his brother but couldn't help but smile at him.

"Oh no now what?" Clare asked because she could see the look on his face, even if he was smiling he had this look in his eye.

"What? I didn't say anything" Adam said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope you're not gonna shrug this off, I see that look in your face, it's you're something's on my mind but I don't know if I should say anything look" Eli looked at her with surprise, he was the guy's best friend and he hadn't notice a look. Adam groaned and held his face in his hands.

"I don't know it could be anything I have a million things running through my mind right now, I feel like I might throw up" he quickly went to the side of the building and threw up.

"Totally gross, bro you should've puked in the trash can you know the one that's literally next to where you just threw up" Drew said as he stepped back, Adam went to sit on the curb with his hand on his head, they all joined him and sat next to him on the curb, Drew put his arm on his brothers shoulder and pulled him close to him.

"Don't worry you're going to pull yourself together, go up those stairs have a heart to heart with ur girlf…fia…Anya and then you'll see that this will all blow over and before you know it the wedding will be back on track."

"Why would Anya want to marry me, I'm such a dumbass I get myself into the stupidest situations." They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh no don't all you disagree with me at once" Drew rubbed his brothers head and stood up, pulling his brother up with him.

"It's time to face the music Adam, remember be honest, and you know pray that you don't get kicked in the nuts again" Eli replied with a smile on his face.

"Well at least now you can be the one to tell Anya, if you don't mind me asking what exactly are you gonna tell her" Adam looked up to his window and thought he saw Anya there but then it was just the curtain blowing in the wind.

"I really don't know, I figure I'd wing it you know kind of how I did when I was talking to Fiona I mean words just came to me when I was looking at her." Adam started to walk into the building but then turned around to say one last thing.

"Could you guys stick around in case this conversation goes really bad I might do something stupid if I'm left alone too long" he half joked but deep down inside the thought scared him, he didn't want to lose Anya but every minute that passed made it more likely that he was about to lose her. They all nodded and watched as Adam walked into his building.

"So what do you guys think is going to happen" Eli said what everyone was thinking.

"I think that we should really stick around because this day is not even close to being over" Drew said with complete seriousness.

"I can't help but to agree, this whole situation got really ugly really fast, but now all we can do is wait…" They decided they were going to walk across the street where there was a liquor store because they suddenly all remembered they hadn't eaten lunch in all the commotion.

**So what do you think so far? Feel free to review and tell me what you think should happen, I'm open to any suggestions you guys have. **

**Adam can't seem to get a break, and I'm going to include a hospital visit next because Adam's definitely not done getting hurt. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said there was going to be a hospital visit, but the Declan flashbacks kind of took over this chapter, on the plus side we get a look at Adam and Declan's bromance.**

"So what was that, I was expecting more than just a kick to the groin followed by a… hug?" Holly J hadn't been able to fully process what exactly had happened back at Adam's, Fiona continued to look out the window but she was confused about what had happened too. One minute she hates him with every fiber of her being and the next thing she knows she can't help but to hug him for how sincere he sounded, something he said had stuck to her.

_I didn't mean to propose and especially not with our ring…_

"I don't know what happened back there, his apology was just so real that I couldn't be mad anymore, its that I think maybe I haven't gotten over him seeing him brought back some feelings that I have been trying to ignore for three years. I thought that if I just completely threw myself into our business that I'd just forget, but I couldn't…I haven't been able to." Fiona braced herself for whatever Holly J was about to yell at her, but was surprised to see Holly J had a sad smile on her face.

"Fi I know you, don't you think that I heard you all those nights that you cried yourself to sleep, or that I noticed that sometimes you had the saddest look on your face every time someone who barely resembled Adam passed by. Why do you think that I never told you anything about Adam even though I've always known exactly what he was doing because of Anya. You're my best friend and business partner there's nothing you could say that would surprise me." Fiona had tears in her eyes and the two girls hugged.

"I want to get him back" Fiona felt Holly J stiffen and they looked at one another and laughed.

"I stand corrected, apparently you can still surprise me…but how exactly do you plan on doing that they are engaged and I think he loves her" Fiona grinned "Yeah but did you not hear his speech, he said that he didn't mean to propose and he's going to have to tell her about the ring" Holly J raised her right eyebrow and just nodded.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love her, for all you know they're going to get over this, and then what are you gonna do break them up…" Holly J looked at the expression on her friends face.

"Oh my god you would totally be a home wrecker wouldn't you?" Fiona just shrugged as they arrived at there hotel.

"And how is my favorite redhead?"

"Hey Declan, I'm doing good, how is my favorite little brunette?"

"She's fine she just misses her mommy"

"Well just kiss her every day for me, and tell her we'll be back soon"

"Of course I do that anyway. What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about your sister"

"Why? do I need to catch the next flight to San Diego?"

"No, nothing that serious it's just that we ran into Adam today.."

"Oh…how did she take it"

"Well she kicked him in the groin"

Declan audibly took in a painful breath "Ooooh that had to hurt, but why such an outburst I mean it's been three years?"

"We found out that he proposed to Anya with Fiona's ring"

"Oh Adam the stupid things you do, he hasn't told me anything about this new development"

"Why would he tell you anything, you guys haven't spoken in years"

Declan stayed quiet for a second

"Actually you guys haven't spoken to him in years, we have been keeping in touch "

"WHAT! How did I not know this Declan, I'm your wife, and if your sister knew…"

"Exactly this is why I didn't tell you guys anything you guys would act like it was WWIII, but hey look at it from my perspective, will you listen to me."

"Okay, okay what is your reasoning for staying in touch with Adam."

"I have a sister, wife, daughter, mother, and a lot of fake guy friends. Adam has always been completely real with me, he was almost my brother and in many ways he is my brother regardless of his and Fiona's relationship status, he keeps me sane. To tell you the truth he's the reason I was finally able to propose to you."

It was Holly J's turn to stay silent, because Declan definitely needed Adam's friendship, and she understood why he wouldn't want to cut him out of his life.

"Okay I understand, I had no idea that he helped with the proposal though, care to explain"

"Alright, it was about a year after the break up and we had been arguing about whether or not our relationship was going to go anywhere and to be honest I was considering just telling you that I didn't know and that maybe we should take a break."

"Okay now I have to hear this story"

_Declan paced around the room wondering if he should actually propose or just let Holly J go, the part of him that was scared as hell of any kind of real commitment yelled at him to just break-up with Holly J. But the part of him that couldn't bare to lose her was whispering do it, do it, just do it. He didn't know what to do so he dialed Adam's number. Finally in a groggy voice Adam picked up._

"_Declan? Do you have any idea what time it is, we have a 9 hour difference bro, it's 4 am here in San Diego."_

"_Sorry man but I really need your help with something, do you mind" Adam could hear the desperation in Declan's voice._

"_No, but hang on I have to go to the bathroom"_

"_Fine, hurry up" Adam got up from his bed and into the bathroom, Declan began to hear what he thought was water running, but then he heard a flush and the faucet being turned on, then Adam put the phone to his ear again._

"_Adam, did you take the phone with you to the bathroom?"_

"_What oh yeah I forgot to put it on the night stand"_

"_Adam swear to god if you had the phone next your junk as you peed I might just hurl" Adam chuckled._

"_Relax I put the phone down on the sink, so what's so important that you interrupted my beauty sleep"_

"_Sorry I know how much you need it" Declan said with a smirk on his face._

"_Ha Ha Ha, very funny but no seriously what's up?"_

"_Okay so you know how me and Holly J have been arguing on where our relationship is headed"_

"_Yeah, sure so what you want me to tell you what to do?"_

"_Kind of, because right now the part of me that wants to be free is yelling at me to break-up with her, what should I do listen to it"_

"_You are in idiot"_

"_Thanks man, I appreciate the kind words"_

"_Come on D this is so easy."_

"_If it's so easy why can't I figure it out on my own"_

"_Just answer me one question with complete honesty, and then we'll go from there"_

"_Alright shoot, what"_

"_When you see yourself in a house with a white picket fence a yard in the back and little kids running around whose there standing next to you?"_

_Declan closed his eyes and imagined it, he took a deep breath and he knew what he was going to do._

"_You just imagined it didn't you?"_

"_Yeah I did, thanks I owe you"_

"_Don't worry about it, I'll call you later. My last piece of advice do it tonight while you still have that image fresh in your mind"_

"_Alright will do." _

_That night Declan had a whole romantic dinner set up and proposed to Holly J, she wasn't sure whether he was doing it because he loved her or because he just didn't want to let her go._

"_Declan, why?"_

"_Why? What?"_

"_Why do you want to marry, answer me honestly."_

"_Because when I look at you, I see a house with a white picket fence, and our kids running around the backyard, that's why I want to marry you. Because I see a future that doesn't scare me." Hours later when they had celebrated and had been sleeping all of two hours Declan's phone went off, he quickly picked it up before Holly J could wake up and went to the living room to answer._

"_Is this payback or something? It's four in the morning Adam"_

"_Hey you wake me up at four in the morning, I get to wake you up at four in the morning. So how'd it go did you propose?"_

"_Yes I did propose, and she said yes I'm getting married man, and if you don't mind I borrowed the white picket fence thing"_

"_Congratulations, I'm glad it worked out for you, no not at all it was right for you to use it"_

"_I would love it if you could be my best man, I mean this happened because of you" both Adam and Declan stayed quiet because they knew that, that couldn't happen._

"_You know that I would be honored, but I can't look at your sister without it tearing me up inside." Declan sighed, and nodded his head, he knew it was a long shot._

"_Okay I understand, but just know that no matter who ends up standing next to me you are my real best man"_

"_Of course, no one could take my place, I'm too awesome" they both laughed as they felt the tension disappear._

"_Alright I'll let you go sleep next to your soon to be wife, good night bro"_

"_Ha okay good morning to you brother."_

"I guess I owe Adam my marriage. Declan if you wanted Adam to be your best man we could have found a way to break the news to your sister and keep the peace" Holly J had no idea how much she owed Adam, to be honest she had hated him for breaking her best friends heart, but it hurt him just as much to do it.

"That's exactly what I told Adam, but he said no that he didn't want to make Fiona uncomfortable, but don't be too upset remember a week before our wedding and how I took a business trip to San Diego"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well the business trip wasn't so much a business trip as a bachelor party thrown by my real best man, I'd tell you that story but I don't really remember much"

"Well at lest you had that, anything else I should know about your bachelor party" Declan thought hard and wondered if he should tell her.

"There is one thing but it isn't about me, it's about Adam"

"Okay well what is it"

"The whole night is kind of a blur but this moment stands out because it was so early or late depending on how you look at it that I was starting to sober up."

_Adam, Drew, Eli, and Declan could barely walk in a straight line but they were determined to not take a cab because in there current state they'd probably over pay the taxi driver._

"_Adam what are we doing outside of a tattoo parlor" Drew managed to say with a huge smile on his face. Declan and Eli both looked up and they were in fact standing underneath an arrow that led to a tattoo parlor._

"_I thought we could get matching tattoos, to end an awesome night." All of them looked liked they were going to say hell no in unison but before they could they were being pushed in by Adam. Declan thought of just leaving but decided why the hell not, he glanced at the other two and they just shrugged with the same look on their face._

"_Alright Adam you convinced us, what exactly are we getting" Eli the less drunk one of them asked._

"_I dunno but our names should be in it" Adam couldn't stop slurring he took more shots than all the others._

"_That sounds kind of gay, I think our girlfriends are going to wonder why we have guy's names tattooed on our bodies" Drew said then laughed at his own statement._

"_No, idiot our initials A.D.E.D."_

"_Oh okay but what?" Eli asked._

"_I dunno, Declan any thoughts this is your bachelor party after all." Declan thought about it then looked at the wall to see if anything popped out at him._

"_What about a four leaf clover" they all nodded in agreement and got four leaf clovers with A D E D in the leaves tattooed on their wrists._

"So that's what the A.D.E.D stands for, I thought you said you didn't remember?"

"I remembered but I couldn't tell you what it meant without telling you everything that led to the tattoo"

"I don't see how that was about Adam"

"Well you didn't let me finish, we all got the one tattoo but Adam was definitely drunker than all of us and he got a second tattoo"

"Okay so what was this mysterious tattoo."

"He got a heart with two crowns and in the heart the letters F.C. the heart is on the left side of his chest over his actual heart"

"Oh wow, do those letters mean…"

"Yup, he told us as he was getting it but later when we were all sober and asked him about it again he said that it meant Forever Crowned, but I was plenty sober after I got mine, and I clearly heard him tell the tattoo guy to write Fiona Coyne but I convinced him to make it F.C. because at the time he was dating Anya for about 6 months."

"This is definitely huge news, so is he over Fiona?"

"I don't really know he says he is but there's always hesitation in his voice when he says it." They were both silent as Holly J tried to take in everything he said.

"What the hell does forever crowned mean?"

"Ha we asked him the same thing, and being the cocky guy he is he said it meant he was King" they both laughed.

**Hey guys I thought I'd have a somewhat lighter chapter because there is too much drama. So what do you think about the situation now? Get ready the Adam v. Anya confession is coming up next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh I forgot I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

Drew, Eli, and Clare were sitting on Eli's car eating chips and drinking vitamin water when they saw Alli step out of Adam's building.

"Alli, over here" Drew said as he waved her over, Drew and Alli shared a kiss.

"Hey I didn't expect to see you here, where you with Anya?" Clare asked

"Uhm yeah after I called Drew I got here as fast as I could to make sure Fiona didn't beat her up"

"Yeah that turned out to be unnecessary we got here at the same time as they did, the only one that got hurt was Adam" Eli said as he remembered Adam getting kicked.

"So what happened up there?" Drew finally asked what they were all wondering.

"Well Anya saw when Adam and Fiona hugged and she wasn't too happy I think she pieced everything together, because as soon as Adam walked through the door she slapped him, hard, and I mean hard."

"Oooh" they all said in unison.

"Yeah, as soon as that happened I got the hell out of there."

"So it must be like a full on war up there."

"Nope, if I know my brother the slap didn't faze him, he's probably trying to smooth things over, but as soon as this is over he's definitely going to feel all the hurt he got today." They instinctively looked up to the fourth floor of the apartment.

Adam had decided on taking the stairs, it gave him time to think about what he could say or what would alleviate the situation even a little bit. His hands were starting to sweat and he felt like his legs were made of led. He got to his door and stared at it for what seemed like hours and then he finally gathered enough courage to open the door. He walked in looked around and spotted her on the couch next to Alli?

"Anya, I think we need to talk" Anya turned around looked at him got up and slapped him as hard as she could, out of the corner of his eye he could see Alli walk out, he grabbed his cheek.

"Please give me a chance to explain, please Anya stop" Anya was crying and hitting his chest with her fists, he grabbed her forearms and pulled her in to hug her she struggled but finally let herself cry on his shoulder.

"Listen to me the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you, but when you saw me with the ring and you thought I proposed I didn't know…" Anya pulled away from his embrace and stood up looking at him with nothing but pure hate in her eyes.

"You didn't even mean to propose, so why were you on your knee, why did you let me call all my friends and family, and why did you let me put on the ring that was meant for your ex!" Adam was silent he knew that if he didn't say something now to fix it, he was certain to lose her, but he couldn't think of anything. He had hurt her so much in a matter of minutes and she deserved so much better than any of it.

"I..I don't know" Anya ran to their room and Adam could hear things being thrown and went to the room behind to see her putting clothes into a suitcase.

"Anya stop you don't have to pack your stuff…" Anya turned to face him.

"this isn't my stuff this is your stuff, you're the one that's moving out why should I, I did nothing wrong"

"Fine, okay that's fair but listen to me I don't want to lose you"

"You don't want to lose me? Are you serious, if you didn't want to lose me you could have fixed this the moment I stupidly assumed you'd proposed, I should have known…" She stopped to see that she had ripped his shirt and she could see the tattoo, _F.C._

"You never got over her, I should have known from the moment you came home with that stupid tattoo, forever crowned my ass. We both know that, that means Fiona Coyne" Adam looked down at his tattoo, why didn't his brother or Eli for that matter try to stop him from getting it, they just stood there.

"I am over her, I love you" Anya stopped shoving all his stuff into the suitcase to look into his eyes.

"Then answer one simple question"

"Okay anything"

"Do you still love her" Adam thought about when he hugged her and the jolt of electricity he felt at her touch, and frowned, Anya saw the look in his face and walked back into the living room with his suitcase in hand and he followed.

"Anya wait" he tried to take her hand in his but she stepped back pulling her hand.

"I don't want to see you again, don't call, don't text, and if we happen to run into each other turn the other way, this is it were done, get out" Adam's eyes started to tear and he could feel a knot building in his throat he swallowed it and reached his hand out for the suitcase, which she then continued to throw out the window. He didn't budge for a second as he saw her start to cry, he wanted to hug her but before he could reach out, Anya stepped back pointed at the door.

"I SAID GET OUT, NOW!" He turned and started to open the door he looked back one more time to see Anya with her hands to her face crying. He had done that to her, he broke her heart. He opened the door and let himself out. Suddenly he just wanted to hit someone mostly himself but instead settled for the wall he punched the wall over and over until he heard something crack, his rage was gone and he looked at his fist it was bleeding and he'd probably broken a knuckle or two.

"Did you see that" Drew said pointing at the window.

"See what?" Eli was looking around but nothing was where Drew was pointing, Clare eyes landed on a suitcase in the middle of the road, and turned Eli's face to it.

"Is that a suitcase" Alli walked over and picked it up, then shrugged at Drew.

"That's Adam's, I swear I saw it fly out the window, I guess it didn't go over too well. They all got up as soon as they saw Adam walk out of the building holding his hand, they walked over to him.

"What the hell happened to your hand, it looks fucked up" Drew said as he grabbed Adam's hand to fully examine it. Clare saw Adam's eyes were blood shot and knew that he really wanted to break down. She grabbed Adam and took him into the alley out of everyone's view. He looked up at her and sure enough tears were running down his cheeks.

"Adam…" She had never seen him so distraught and broken, he suddenly grabbed her around her waist as he fell to his knees and started to cry into her dress, she dropped to the floor next to him and tried to soothe him. Next thing she knew Drew was pulling his brother up and holding him up as he tightly hugged him. Eli was shocked into his position but he saw his friend was really hurting so the only thing he could do was to put his hand on Adam's shoulder just so that he'd know he was there.

"It's alright, go ahead and cry, we're here for you" Drew whispered into his brother's ear, he hated seeing him like this it broke his own heart, it took every fiber of his being not to cry with his brother. He had seen Adam when he had been thrown through a glass door, when their mom had forced him to be Gracie, when he'd miss family reunions for the sake of hiding who he was, and when he had broken the engagement with Fiona. All those times Adam had sucked it up and tried to push his feelings down, and after today his brother had finally broken all those times he had held his tears had finally broken threw.

When Drew heard his brother stop he decided to break the silence.

"You done, cuz you're really heavy. All those muscles are starting to kill my back." Everyone laughed and Adam stepped back with a grin on his face wiping away the tears that hadn't dried. Clare and Alli had been crying to, at the sight of so much emotion. Eli turned around and saw them wiping away tears trying to hide that they had cried and couldn't help but to smile at them.

"See Adam, you got them all weepy" Adam gently punched his friends arm and groaned at how he'd forgotten that his fist was probably broken.

"FUCK! That hurt" he groaned as he held his fist. Eli smirked

"See Clare Adam's not the only one with guns of steel" Alli smiled and took a look a Adam's fist.

"We better get him to a doctor, that looks pretty bad." They all started to walk to the car, when Adam remembered his suitcase, he didn't want to return and run into Anya.

"Did you guys happen to see my suitcase fly out the window?"

"Oh yeah Alli threw it in the trunk of the car" Adam nodded and then they drove in silence to the hospital, Adam's phone vibrated with a text.

D: Hey man I hear you fucked up?

A: Oh shit you already heard? Where are you?

D: Yup word travels fast, it does help that the people involved happen to be family. New York

A: True, oh you're in New York? Man things have only gotten worse.

D: Yup, while Holly J is over there, my mom's been taking care of Gracie. How so?

A: You know all my life I hated that name, but you made me love it. Well I'm on my way to the hospital right now.

D: I'm glad you let me use it, wow did my sister actually beat you with a baseball bat.

A: Of course, I'd do anything for that little girl. Ha Ha no, she didn't this one is all on me.

D: Maybe I should go over there, make sure you don't hurt yourself even more.

A: I wont hurt myself anymore but it would be cool to have you here.

D: It would haven't seen you since the bachelor party

A: Oh man the bachelor party, that was fun… but that second tattoo def backfired.

D: Indeed it was. You mean the one that stands for Forever Crowned ;)

A: Yeah, Yeah that one. Why'd you let me get it.

D: I tried to make you change it, but you insisted on Fiona Coyne. I managed to have you just get initials though.

A: True, that's something. Well I'm at the hospital gotta go. C U L8R?

D: Alright get checked for stupidity while your there. Definitely see u in a few

A: Funny, alright text me I'll pick you up…. If I'm not too drunk.

D: Okay

Fiona was unpacking her clothes, putting them on all the hangers and thinking about Adam. It had been years since she saw him, all that time she'd been trying so hard to forget he even existed and then she sees him, and all those feelings come rushing back to her.

"Hey Fiona, penny for your thoughts"

"Hi HJ, just thinking, so how's Declan and Gracie"

"They're both good, we got to talking about Adam. Did you know that they never stopped talking to each other?" Fiona stopped shoving clothes into her closet and turned around, and nodded at Holly J.

"Really? I didn't know and I'm his wife."

"Well to be fair he didn't tell me I was at your house once and I got on his laptop to check my email when an IM popped up from Adam. My heart jumped because I thought that after so long he wanted to talk to me but I remembered that I was on Declan's laptop not mine. Curiosity got the best of me so I opened it to see what they talked about" Fiona sat next to Holly J on the bed.

"Okay, so what were they talking about?"

"I guess Declan had asked Adam's permission about the baby's name, because I opened the IM and it said 'I thought it over and yeah, I would love it if you named that little girl after me' at first I thought why would Declan want to name his daughter Adam, but then when the baby was born and you named her Gracie it clicked."

"Oh wow, they are really close huh, what a bromance" then they both laughed.

"So it didn't bother you that Declan and Adam kept in touch"

"Nope because I know my brother, Adam is the closest he'll ever get to a brother, besides Declan deserves a friend like Adam"

"Yeah I gathered after I talked it over with Declan."

"Did you know that the tattoo on your brothers wrist stands for Adam, Declan, Eli, and Drew?"

"What really, why would he get that?"

"Apparently Adam threw Declan a bachelor party and at the end of the night they all decided to get matching tattoos"

"Oh wow, I bet they were drunk"

"Adam was definitely drunk I mean why else would he get your…forget it" Holly J started to stand but Fiona pulled her back down.

"Why else would he get my what?" Fiona was staring at Holly J, and she knew that Fiona wasn't going to let it go.

"Okay fine, Adam got a second tattoo over his heart" Holly J hesitated and thought maybe she could just lie.

"Stop stalling, and don't you dare lie to me. I see that look on your face"

"Fine, fine, he got a tattoo of a heart with two crowns and in the middle of the heart the letters F.C." Fiona smiled as she imagined the tattoo.

"And you're positive that it means well Fiona Coyne?"

"Declan has some pretty good evidence that yes it does in fact mean that, although when asked apparently Adam says it means Forever crowned" they laughed.

Adam stared at his fist and felt his cheek burn and touched how sensitive his ribs were, then he felt a sting on his chest. Today had definitely been a painful day.

"Adam Torres, Adam Torres" a nurse called his name and they all got up to follow.

"Are all of you Adam Torres" Adam turned around to see that they were all standing around him, he was telling them with his eyes to back off but they stood their ground until he just nodded.

"It's fine they're with me" then they all went into an examination room, after a few minutes the nurse came in with a chart.

"Alright so what hurts" the nurse asked as she took out a pen.

"His fist" Alli said with concern.

"His chest" Clare said as she remembered the stapler.

"His ribs" Drew smiled.

"Oh, and his nuts" Eli said as he laughed.

"Thanks guys, but yeah they're right all of the above" they all laughed. The nurse grabbed his fist and took note of how bad it looked.

"You're going to need this in a cast" he figured as much, she asked him to take his shirt off and looked at his chest where the stapler had apparently cut him.

"That's going to need two stitches" she felt around his ribs moving them to feel anything out of place.

"Were going to need x-rays on your fist and rib cage" then she gave him a gown to wear, so that she could check his groin.

"Do you want them in here when I check your groin" as soon as they all heard that they stepped out of the room. As she felt around for any anomaly.

"Were just going to give you an ice pack for that, it might get bruised so no sexual activity for at least 3 days, unless u want to pull something."

"Trust me there won't be any sexual activity for a while" he grinned at the nurse, and she smiled back. About 5 hours later Adam walked out of surgery with a cast on his arm, an ace bandage holding together his rib cage, two stitches and an ice pack in his shorts.

"Finally god that took a long ass time" Eli said trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he saw that Drew was still sleeping on Alli's shoulder, so he took the opportunity to slap him.

"Ow, what? Oh hey Adam can we go now I'm starving" Adam smirked at his brother. They all stayed silent as they saw the memories of the day wash over Adam's face.

"So were to now?" Clare asked trying to change the subject.

"TO THE BAR!" Adam replied.

**I felt the hospital was a little boring but had to be done. **

**Was I the only one who almost cried when Adam broke down. **

**Drunk Adam makes a returns.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated but its been hectic around here.**

**I Do Not Own Degrassi, if I did I probably wouldn't write Fanfic…just saying.**

"Do you think he's noticed that he drank our shots" Eli whispered to Drew.

"Hey no whispering, drink your shot Eli" Eli smiled at his friend, obviously he had not noticed.

"I would, but you already drank it buddy" Adam looked around to see empty shot glasses on the table.

"Are you sure I drank your shot, cuz these are a lot of empty glasses" Adam slightly slurred. Drew started to laugh as he took in how drunk his brother was getting. Clare and Alli had left after dinner because they had class in the morning. It was now 1:30 in the morning and they were all supposed to be downing shots.

"Bar keep, another round of Patron" Adam said as he pointed at their table, when he felt something in his pocket vibrate.

"Guys my pocket is shaking, what the hell?" Drew and Eli both laughed as Drew helped him take out his cell phone, and read the name to him.

"It's Declan, you want me to answer" Adam grabbed his cell phone.

"Heey brooo, how's life, how's Gracie, are you drunk as me?" Declan laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Adam, I see you started the party without me because no I am not nearly as drunk as you are"

"Really why not, it's fun. Drew and Eli are here." He said as he pointed at them and spilling a drink in the process.

"So it is in fact a party, hand the phone to Drew buddy" Adam took the phone off his ear and handed it to Drew.

"D, how are you my brother from another mother" Drew said with a huge smile, and Declan laughed again.

"Are you drunk too?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Because you're so cheery"

"Oh it's cuz im having fun, I like drunk Adam he's more laid back, but he's drinking all my shots, Adam that's mine" Drew said as he grabbed the shot and drank it.

"So whats up Declan?"

"I just got to the San Diego International, think you guys can pick me up or would we all die if you guys got behind the wheel"

"Is that the airport next to the harbor?"

"That's the one."

"Alright we are on our way." Adam looked up when he heard 'on our way' and immediately asked for another shot before they left, then quickly drank it.

"Woooh, lets go take this party to Declan" Eli grabbed Adam's shoulder and they piled into Eli's car.

Declan thought that he should text Holly J or maybe even his sister to let them know that he was in town, but the thought of having a guys night out without his wife and Fiona breathing down his neck was too good an offer to pass up. When he called Adam he did not expect him to already be in 'tattoo mode' but that just meant he had a lot of catching up to do. Declan could see when they arrived because Adam stuck his head out the window.

"Hey look it's Declan, Declan you ready to drink till your drunk" Declan laughed as he threw his suitcase in the trunk.

Fiona and Holly J had been sleeping for a good six hours, when the room phone rang. Fiona looked up at the clock 4:34 am, she groaned who in their right mind calls at four in the morning, she got up and walked to the living room, where Holly J was looking for the object that was ringing, she found it and picked up answering with an angry and groggy voice.

"Hello, who is this? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"What? Four what? They said what?"

"Really can you describe them to me"

"Are two of them in suits, uhuu and is one of them in beach shorts, okay and the last one is he wearing a wedding ring, okay yeah I know who they are."

"No don't help them up, yes I'm sure they got here they can get up here on their own, just direct them to the elevator, yeah okay thank you." Fiona was now awake as she heard Holly J's half of the conversation, what was going on.

"HJ what was that?

"You'll never guess who just arrived" Holly J said with an annoyed smirk on her face.

"Let me guess, A.D.E.D"

"Yup, and apparently they had quite a night"

"Oh really how so?"

"Well they walked into the building holding one another up laughing hysterically at nothing, and when they approached the front desk they said they were here to see the feisty redhead, and fashionista princess."

"They are definitely drunk" Fiona gave a mischievous grin to Holly J.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think we can have some fun with this"

"What kind of fun?"

"You'll see."

**I know I know this ones short, but I thought I should update already so I'm putting this part up. I'm uploading again later tonight to make up for this short one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here's my second update of the night.**

**I don't own Degrassi.**

Fiona and Holly J looked at the pull out sofa and then at the floor.

"Do you have a camera with you"

"No but we do have cell phones."

They both grabbed at their phones and took pictures of the guys sleeping. As they took they're last picture they noticed Adam starting to stir so they both ran back to the table as they waited for them to wake up.

Adam reached out his hand and hugged whoever was lying in bed next to him, he started to pull the person closer when he smelt cologne? He opened his eyes to see a bare back and short hair, he felt the person shift and turn to look at him, Declan slowly opened his eyes to see someone staring at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Adam jumped up and noticed that he was only wearing boxers. Declan quickly jumped up and he too was wearing only boxers.

"WHERE YOU HUGGING ME?" Adam quickly rubbed his eyes and slapped his cheek.

"What the hell are you doing in your underwear?"

"ME where the hell are your clothes?" Drew and Eli shifted on the floor and looked into each others eyes, opening wider as they knew they weren't wearing anything but boxers. They all stood in the room staring at each other when they heard laughing, they turned to see Holly J and Fiona at the kitchen table staring at them.

"Wow, I knew you guys were close, but not that close?" Holly J said with a grin on her face.

"Did you guys do this to us" Eli asked as he scanned the room for his pants, the girls just nodded with smugness on their faces, the guys let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, for a minute I was about to swear off drinking for the rest of my life" Drew said as he also looked around for his pants.

"You were gonna swear off drinking, I was about to get a plane back to New York and only speak to Adam from another coast." Declan said as he went to passionately kiss his wife who pushed him away.

"Serves you guys right, what where you thinking showing up here completely wasted at four o' clock in the morning" Adam glanced over at Fiona and saw that even in the morning with no make up on she was still completely beautiful.

_Adam woke up reached his hand out looking to pull in Fiona for a hug but all he got was air, he got up from the bed walked out and there she was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine and biting a piece of toast. She was wearing a nightgown and the bunny slippers he had bought her the day before he had told her that they reminded him of her because they were gentle and loving creatures. She looked up from her magazine and smiled at him._

"_You look beautiful, bunny" she smiled at his new nickname._

"_I haven't even gotten dressed" he walked over to her and kissed her softly._

"_You always look beautiful to me, make up no make up, clothes no clothes. Preferably no clothes" he grinned at her and she gently slapped his arm._

"_Yes well today I'm keeping my clothes on we have to go meet my mom for lunch, she says that our wedding will be the biggest social event of the summer" _

"_Fiona I really don't want a big wedding, I'd be happy if it was just you me and a few friends and family, and isn't the summer in like a few weeks" he told her as he sat on the other side of the table._

"_I know but my mom wants to make it a big deal, I am after all her only daughter, it would be for next summer" Adam nodded._

"_Alright as long as you promise me that we can live wherever I choose, no complaints."_

"_Deal, as long as were together I don't care where we live"_

"_What if I wanted us to live under a bridge"_

"_Okay that's where I draw the line, I need a walk in closet and a shower" Adam laughed and they shared a kiss across the table._

Fiona looked up from her breakfast to see that Adam was staring at her, he quickly looked away when Eli nudged his ribs. Adam winced and with his able hand smacked Eli's bare chest.

"Shit, what the hell was that for?"

"Hello you elbowed my very much bruised ribs" Eli rubbed at his chest that had instantly become red. Fiona took the chance to look Adam up and down he had a black cast on his right fist, an ace bandage over his ribs and a bandage on his chest as she looked across his chest she saw the infamous 'forever crowned' tattoo, and smiled as she remembered what the F.C. really stood for, she continued to take in his chiseled features.

_Fiona walked into the penthouse and heard rock music blaring from the stereo and heard grunting. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch watching Adam doing push ups stopping lying on his back and doing about ten crunches then went on to do more pushups. He hadn't even glanced up focusing on his repetitions. As he completed his push up he felt a soft hand run across his back the touch made him shutter as he fell to the ground laughing. He picked up the stereo remote and shut off the music. He got up from the ground dripping in sweat and went to greet Fiona with a kiss._

"_Hey, why didn't you say anything"_

"_What can I say I like to see you sweat" she said with a seductive grin, he smiled at her and started to pull her in for a kiss, when Fiona pulled away._

"_How about you take a shower before you even think about hugging me with those sweaty arms" he laughed and bulged his muscles at her._

"_If you want to see a six pack and a chiseled chest, you better get used to all the sweat" he shook his hair in her direction splattering some sweat on her face._

"_Eeeww Adam" she started to run into the bedroom and he followed her picking her up and throwing her on the bed. She pulled him down on the bed and straddled his hips. She ran her hands down his chest stopping at his shorts and playing with his waist band. He grabbed her so that he was on top of her starting to kiss her neck, she pulled his face up to hers leaned in but instead of kissing him she whispered in his ear._

"_If you want to keep going I suggest you shower first" Adam groaned as she slid out from underneath him._

"_Come on Fiona you can't start up the engine and not take a ride" he smiled at her starting to pull her in and kissing down her neck and he started to pull her into the bathroom with him._

"_How about you join me, you are after all now covered in sweat" he said as he started to pull her shirt off. _

"_If I do this what are you going to do for me" she said as she got the upper hand when she began to slide out of her jeans, Adam watched her undress._

"_Whatever you want" she laughed at the lack of will power he had when she undressed._

Holly J let her spoon drop on the table more to avert Fiona's eyes, but the guys all reached for their temples as the clang had reminded them of their hangovers, Fiona blushed at having been caught having a memory as she stared at Adam.

"Oh for the love of god, was that really necessary" Declan who was standing next to Holly J had heard the clang loudest went back to the living room, Holly J smiled at the small pain she had brought them all.

"Uhm, not to ruin your fun, but was your plan to stare at us all in our boxers, because our clothes don't seem to be anywhere in the room" Eli pointed to his boxers as he finished his sentence.

"Well you guys definitely have interesting choice of boxers" Fiona said as they all looked around, Drew had little footballs on his, Eli had skull and crossbones, Adam had a superman logo over his crotch and Declan had money signs all around his.

"Hey we can't all be fashionistas" Adam said defending their choice of underwear.

"We had you're clothes cleaned they should be here any minute, except Adam's because your shorts had blood and puke on them, and your shirt was ripped really no point in saving them" Adam frowned now what was he supposed to wear.

"So do we just hang out with no clothes on, and what about Adam I can't drive around with a naked guy in my car. No offense buddy but this morning was awkward enough" they all laughed.

"Yup, I guess the girls want to be in a room full of naked men, Adam you can borrow some of my clothes if you want" Declan pointed out as he started the coffee maker. Adam looked Declan up and down, Declan was Slim and athletic a definite difference from Adams biceps.

"No offense bro, but I'd definitely rip your clothes into pieces, were not exactly the same size." Declan looked at Adam's shoulders and couldn't help but to agree.

"Well if you didn't hit the gym every day, then maybe you would fit into my clothes"

"Hey I'll be fine walking around in my underwear, if you got it flaunt it."

"I'd prefer you didn't flaunt it, it's not really a side of you I'd want to see bro, seriously at least some shorts to cover up superman" Drew said as he pointed to his boxers, Adam blushed looked down and turned his boxers so that the little opening was over his thigh. Suddenly all the guys realized they were in their boxers and sat to wait until they got their clothes. There was a knock on the door and they got their clothes back everyone showered and changed except for Adam who just showered and sat in his boxers when his phone started to ring, Drew picked it up and looked at who it was then smiled.

"What's so funny who is it" Adam said walking over to his brother, he looked at the screen and groaned grabbed the phone took a breath and sat down to answer.

"Hey mom, how have you been" everyone looked up at the mention of Drew and Adams mom.

"Adam Torres, why do I have to hear it from the neighbors that you're engaged? I know you're in college and think you're independent but what gives you the right to not even call your mother with something as important as this" Adam shifted in his seat as he recalled the events from yesterday, he ran his hand down his face.

"Mom, you're neighbors heard it wrong, I'm not engaged I don't even have a girlfriend" Holly J glanced at Fiona who was smiling, she then swatted her hand with a look saying 'calm down'.

"What do you mean you don't have a girlfriend? When did that happen? What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do, why do you assume it was my fault?"

"Adam?"

"Alright, fine but I don't want to talk about it now, can I call you back later"

"Fine, but you better call me back or I will fly over there"

"Okay, okay I promise to call you back, let's not get drastic, bye mom"

"Bye" Adam hung up the phone and put his face in his hand, Drew went over to his brother and rubbed his shoulder.

"You okay?" Declan asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah I'm doing much better than I was yesterday"

"Seriously Declan, you should have been here early yesterday, it was epic, definitely a day to remember"

"I'm glad you were amused Eli" Adam said as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Adam I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"Yeah, whatever" he waved him off as he closed the bathroom door.

"Dude what the hell, he was finally getting over this shit"

"What but I mean come on, from the tackle, to the kick in the groin, and then finally a drunken nigh we might never remember"

"True, but too soon to joke about it" Drew said as he went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Adam come on, we gotta go pick up my car and your car, and maybe get you some clothes, wait aren't your clothes in the trunk of the car?" Adam stepped out of the bathroom having changed his bandage and once again wrapped his rib cage.

"Oh yeah, I can just get dressed outside"

"Sorry to break it to you guys but your car was towed"

"What, my beautiful Cadillac was towed?"

"Well when you run over a do not park sign it tends to happen" Fiona said as she grinned at him.

"Wait, my suitcase was in the back of your trunk too, thanks a lot"

"Hey, it's not my fault, blame Adam he's the one who said 'Lets go to the princess' hotel and then we couldn't find a freaking parking"

"But you forget that Declan missed his 'feisty redhead' which is why one way or another we were going to end up here"

"Oh sure that you can remember, but you know what I remember Eli talking about how much he loved blue eyes, and Drew I heard you talking about how you needed a 'physical' from your doctor" Adam pointed out.

"Guys did you forget that the people you happen to be talking about are right here in the room" Declan said as he pointed over to the table were Holly J and Fiona were both looking at them in amusement, they all blushed and looked away.

"So Declan, did you think that maybe your 'feisty redhead' would have liked to know that you were coming into town, instead of having you come in drunk with your boyfriends"

"Hey, first of all they are not my boyfriends definitely not my type, no offense guys" he grinned "secondly I needed a guys night with Gracie at home I never have time to do anything, but I promise you two are always my first priority"

"Awww isn't that cute, he loves his wife" Adam said as he slapped Declan's back "but seriously I need clothes, I'm starting to feel a draft." Someone knocked on the door and Fiona got up to get it, when she came back she had an Armani Exchange bag in her hand.

"Here I got your sizes from the clothes we threw away" she handed the bag to Adam, he hesitated opened it and when he saw the tags on the clothing.

"Fiona I can't take this, it cost you like 200 bucks for a pair of shorts and t-shirt" he started to hand the bag back to Fiona.

"Nope I'm not taking it back, no one else in this room is the same size as you" Adam frowned.

"Okay but you have to let me pay you back"

"I'll think of something" Adam nodded and started to put on the clothes a pair of 20th textured cargo shorts and a white t shirt with blue wings on the left shoulder.

"Look at that, Adam finally got some class" Declan said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about I always dress this way" Eli and Drew both laughed.

"Bro, this is the style you use but the brand name gives it a lot more class, maybe you should let Fiona take you shopping" Eli nodded fully agreeing with Drew.

"Seriously buddy, I mean you look like a poor shlub most of the time, and we all know that you have enough money to get actual brand names, and not just random beach shorts and tees."

"Thanks guys" Adam said but laughing because he knew it was true, he just didn't take the time to actually get clothes.

"I know how you can pay me back" Fiona added making every one look at her.

"Let me take you shopping and get you some real clothes, maybe a new haircut"

"I don't know, and what's wrong with my hair" he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothings wrong with it, but it could use some maintenance" Adam thought about it but he didn't think it was a good idea to be left alone with Fiona.

"Do it Adam, I mean you only have whatever Anya shoved into that little suitcase, which I can only imagine was all the clothes you no longer wear" Eli told him reminding Adam that he had no clothes.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow after work" Fiona smiled because she had somehow got the courage to ask him to be with her alone.

"Alright we better get going before we all lose our jobs, Declan you coming"

"If you guys are going to go to work, I don't want to be a bother"

"I work with comic books and Drew works with athletes. Were just going to stop by our offices check in grab some stuff and then work from our cell phones."

"Yeah, and I work at a gym, I'll just reschedule with my trainees and then we could hang out before hitting the bar again." They were now at the door waiting for Declan's reply before taking off. Declan looked over at his wife who let out a sigh.

"Go have fun, just not too much fun, and Adam try to bring him back sober" Declan kissed her and followed them out, before Adam closed the door

"I can't promise anything, but we'll try" he waved goodbye and shut the door.

"So Ms. Coyne you managed to get a date with Adam"

"It's not a date, I'm just going to help him get clothes"

"Right…"

**Alright that's the end of Chapter 7, this one was pretty long so the next chapter might not be up until late tomorrow or into the next day. Up next some more guy time. Remember to REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**Alright so apparently I'm lagging, so tonight will be a double chapter this is the first, then the next one will be up probably 1 am San Diego time. Here's the drunken night because it was fun to write, call it a filler chapter before the Fadam "date" .**

Clare and Alli were having breakfast enjoying their Friday morning, since they made sure to only have classes Monday through Thursdays, they had time to relax and actually have a life, they only told the guys they had class so that they didn't end up taking care of 4 drunk guys.

"Do you think that maybe we should have stayed with them last night"

"Clare, we've stayed with them before on one of their drinking excursions, it never ends well for us with the puke and headaches, and then the drive home when they almost kill us by playing punch buggy in the car. Or have you forgotten New Year's." Clare just nodded as she remembered how horrible it had been taking care of the drunk morons she called her friends, they acted like children on a sugar high.

"Good point, so has Drew called you since we left them at the bar" Alli laughed as she recalled the drunk dial.

"Uhm yeah, I guess they kept drinking until early morning or something because he called me about his driving capabilities, and I could hear the commotion in the background, they were making fun of him for calling, did Eli call you". Clare frowned as she remembered her call.

"Yeah, but he called me when they crashed into a sign" Alli's eyes widened and then she started to laugh.

_After picking up Declan from the airport they drove a few blocks until they found an open bar in seaport village. _

"_SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS" Adam screamed as soon as they got into the bar, they took seats at the first available booth they saw when the waitress approached them. _

"_Hey guys were only going to be open for another half hour"_

"_That's fine we'll drink as much as we can in half an hour" Eli said to her and they all nodded._

"_You're pretty, you remind me of my fiancée wait no my ex… yeah she's my ex as of…" Adam looked at his empty wrist._

"_I don't have a watch but if I had one I could tell you how long since she dumped me" he started to bang his head on top of his cast._

"_Right well let's not start to get sad, could you bring us 5 patron shots and a pitcher of beer with 4 glasses" Declan said trying to get back into partying mood._

"_Why 5, are we expecting someone else" Adam mumbled while trying to keep his hand from falling off the table._

"_Because my dear friend, I need to double my shots in order to catch up" Eli smirked at him and stole peanuts from the other table which Drew quickly snatched from him and shoved a handful into his mouth._

"_Right, you need double shots, and we need more shots and then… food" Drew said as he felt his stomach grumble. _

_15 turned over shot glasses, 2 empty beer pitchers, 5 limes, and a lot of salt later the guys were really starting to feel out of it. Declan was rapidly catching up but was determined to get on their level, he ordered himself flaming shots (basically 1 shot on top of 2 that are then lit on fire) he blew out the flame and drank the shots as the rest of the table cheered him on._

"_Wooh that was hot" Declan said as he turned over the last shot._

"_Alright guys, we let you have your fun but were going to close in 5 minutes you have to head out, do you need a cab?" the barkeep asked as he looked at all four not finding a single one of them able to drive._

"_No we're fine, I'll drive" Declan stood straightened his jacket and started to walk out until he tripped over a stool. They all had started to follow when he fell then stopped picked him up and laughed on their way out the door._

"_Should we take their keys?" the waitress looked at the barkeep with worry on her face._

"_Nah, at that rate they wont even be able to find there car" the barkeep then turned and continued to sweep the floor._

"_Hey seriously which on of us is going to drive or should we just walk it" Eli slurred at them. Drew fixed his tie wiped at his eyes and searched Eli's pockets for the car keys._

"_I can do it, trust me after a few college parties you learn to be pro at this, all I have to do is drive at like 10 under the speed limit and drive as crooked as possible" they all stared at him._

"_Why would we want to drive as crooked as possible, that sounds stupid" Eli started to swat at Drew's hands but Drew still found the keys and started for the car._

"_Because Eli its anatomy, if you try to drive straight you end up driving crooked, but if you try to drive crooked then you end up on a straight path."_

"_That actually makes sense in the stupidest way possible…although I have no idea what that has to do with anatomy" Declan said as him and Adam helped each other stand._

"_Well who cares, I may be bad at science but I got this."_

"_Drew are you sure you're not going to kill us" Adam said as he pulled his brother back. Drew took out his cell phone and dialed a number._

"_Wait, Alli's seen me drive perfect after a night like this" the guys glanced at one another praying the car had gotten towed._

"_Drew? What do you want it's almost 3:30 in the morning?"_

"_Hello my beautyfuull doctor, did you know I love you" Eli started to laugh and Declan made a gagging gesture._

"_Drew are you drunk"_

"_Yes I am dear, but that doesn't change the fact that I Love shots, I mean I love you Alli Bahndari soon to be Torres" Adam made kissy faces at Drew that made Eli laugh harder._

"_Okay, I love you to, now what do you find so important that you had to wake me at 3 in the morning?" Drew told the guys to shut up as he put Alli on speaker._

"_Alli can I drive when drunk"_

"_Drew just get a cab"_

"_Answer me first, can I drive like a pro when you're drunk"_

"_You mean when you're drunk?"_

"_That's what I said can I drive when I drunk" he smiled at himself for getting it right._

"_Yes you can but I still suggest that you guys get a …."_

"_That's all I needed thanks honey, I'll call you later for my physical" he hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket._

"_See guys I can totally do this, now give me the keys" Adam pointed at Drew's hand where the keys were dangling from his finger._

"_Oh, hey I have them" he started to laugh as they reached the car, Eli glanced at Adam and Declan who just shrugged and they all piled into the car._

"_I'm hungry, feed me" Adam said as he kicked the back of Drew's seat"_

"_Hey take it easy, I have to force the road to stop moving"_

"_You know I'm actually really hungry too, can we stop somewhere and get something to eat" Declan said as he tapped Drew's shoulder_

"_Come on guys trying to focus"_

"_Drew we haven't even left the bar parking lot, you're just taking us in circles" Eli said as he pointed out the window._

"_Well I don't remember where the parking lot exit is" he moved his head left to right looking for the opening._

"_Screw it I'll just run through the bushes" he then continued to speed through the bushes and stop at a red light._

"_I just had a heart attack" Adam then smacked his brothers head with his cast._

"_What the hell, I got us out didn't I" they looked back and sure enough the exit to the parking lot was next to the bushes he had just run over, they then quickly buckled they're seat belts._

"_Alright so what are we hungry for"_

"_I think I lost my appetite around the time that you made me see my life flash before my eyes" Eli was the most worried because he had dumbly called shot gun. Drew just shrugged his shoulders and then he saw a Jack in the Box and drove the car right past the speaker and straight to the window and then honked until someone slid the window open._

"_Hi…" the cashier wasn't expecting anyone at this time of night_

"_Hello, so guys what are we eating" suddenly they were all reminded at how hungry they were and started naming random items from the menu._

"_Did you get that?" Drew turned to look at the cashier who was scribbling the bits that he had heard._

"_Uhm not really, it was basically everything on the menu"_

"_Then that settles it gives us everything you got and four waters" the cashier just smiled because he could now see that they were all really drunk._

"_Okay it's going to take a while though, do you want fries?"_

"_Just shove a bunch of fries in 4 big bags" Eli said as he reached into his pocket for his wallet, and handing it to Drew. They waited about an hour until they were given their food, automatically all their moths started to water as the aromas filled the air._

"_Okay so where are we going now, my place or…"_

"_No, lets go see the princess at her enchanted castle" Adam said as he swallowed what was left of one of his sandwiches, Declan smirked as he remembered it had been a while since he saw his wife._

"_I'm with Adam, except I need to see the firecracker I call my wife" Eli laughed at Declan's description of Holly J."_

"_Okay well where are they staying?"_

"_I think the US Grant Hotel in downtown San Diego"_

"_Oh that's not far at all we should be there pretty soon." Drew drove for 8 minutes before arriving at the hotel. _

"_Hey where do we park, I don't think this is where the guests park"_

"_We have to park here it's close to the doors" Adam said as he pointed to the hotel's main entrance. Eli pointed out the window averting Drews eyes long enough that he didn't see the pole right in front of him._

"_Oh crap I think we hit something." they all stepped out of the car and looked at the front sure enough they had run over a pole, Drew set the alarm and they all stood around the car, Eli grabbed his phone and dialed Clare._

"_Hello?" Clare answered with a groggy voice._

"_I miss you Blue Eyes" they all stared at Eli, they had never really heard his 'sweet' side._

"_Eli? Why are you calling, the suns not even out"_

"_Because Clare we almost died, and I thought of you"_

"_WHAT? What do you mean you almost died" Eli looked over at the guys who were patting themselves down at the mention of almost dying._

"_Well not really we just ran some pole over and now were going to find the princess and slay the dragon" Adam laughed as he heard his friend ramble._

"_Eli we're not at an actual princess castle, we're not gonna slay any dragon, unless Holly J is angry then she'll be the dragon we slay" Declan said as he imagined his wife breathing fire. _

"_Bye" Eli hung up his phone and they all started to laugh as they walked into the hotel, talking about how they would go about slaying an actual dragon._

Clare had begun to laugh when she got a text from Fiona, she opened it to see that they were picture messages.

"What's so funny Clare?" Alli asked when suddenly she got a text from Holly J, she opened it and started to laugh.

"Oh my god, how drunk did they get last night?" Clare shrugged her shoulders and the girls continued to laugh as they got more picture messages.

The guys stepped out of the hotel squinting their eyes at the sunlight, they all started to walk over to the line of taxi's that were dropping people off at the hotel, when all their phones suddenly beeped. They all opened their messages to see pictures of them throwing up in the bathroom to them sleeping in their boxers next to one another. There were pictures of them hugging or pushing each other out of the way. And then pictures of Fiona and Holly J laughing at their accomplishment. They all groaned.

"Great now their's actual proof of this morning" Drew said as he got into one of the cab's. The guys just shrugged and then they started to get twitter updates.

"I think the girls posted all the pictures on twitter?" Adam said as looked through his phone.

"That's crazy, they wouldn't do that they're not that…" Eli stopped mid sentence as Declan held his phone up to his face sure enough the pictures were up on twitter, and they already had 50 comments, mostly from their old Degrassi classmates and co-workers.

"At least we owe the girls nothing for getting our clothes cleaned" Eli said as he shoved his phone into his coat pocket, the guys all nodded and drove in silence except almost every second one of their phones would go off with a twitter update or text.

**I'm thinking of bringing in Bobby B. because even though Fiona got her justice in court I still want him to get his ass kicked, thoughts?**

**Next update in a few hours….**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**Sorry to anyone who expected the date right now, but this story has a mind of its own.**

Holly J walked into Fiona's room to see her in the closet rummaging around the closet looking for something to wear.

"Fiona what are you doing, going to Narnia?" she asked with a smile.

"What do you wear do go shopping with someone you were once engaged to?"

"That's a good question, I don't know something simple since you said it wasn't a date"

"HJ I don't do simple, besides I still want to look nice"

"Either way, your non date isn't until tomorrow so why are you looking now?"

"I just want to be ready."

"Right it's not that this is an actual date and you want to wear something that will have him crawl back to you"

"He doesn't have to crawl" Fiona grinned as she took out a dress and held it up waiting for Holly J to judge it.

"Fiona, you're going to the mall not some banquet" she then continued to go through the closet and handed her a stylish but simple blue sun dress.

"This looks appropriate for your non-date" Fiona looked at the dress, then at the sin dress, she had to admit that a sun dress seemed fitting for the occasion.

"Fine, you win HJ"

"Of course I do, besides this is San Diego it gets really hot, oh and hurry up we have a meeting with a real estate agent at 2" Fiona nodded completely forgetting why they were in San Diego in the first place. Fiona's phone beeps with a new text, she reads it and she suddenly has fear in her eyes, but she remembers Holly J is still in the room so she turns around deletes the message and looks back at Holly J trying to keep her face as neutral as possible.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Fiona, don't lie to me what was that?"

"It's nothing I can't handle"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom" Holly J smiled.

"Okay I can take a hint" she then left the room, Fiona quickly texted Declan.

Bobby Beckenridge paced around his room, never in a million years had he expected Fiona Coyne and himself to be in the same State let alone the same city. After the trial he had to succumb to anger management classes which only angered him at how stupid he had been. At first the classes were a joke to him, he wasn't learning anything and it was pointless for them to expect him to share anything especially with these strangers. He would look around the room and see a group of thugs that were obviously beneath him, why couldn't they put him in a class with people of his caliber. Day after day he would listen to the guys talk about their daddy issues or how they didn't mean to hit there girlfriends it just happened. Then one day one of the quieter guys in the class decided to share, Bobby looked him over he didn't look to be violent.

"Hi my name is Derek, and I used to have everything a beautiful girlfriend, money, anything I wanted. But I had this rage in me that would escape with the smallest things. My girlfriend was the one who saw most of my outrages I'd see her talk to some other guy or she'd tell me that she didn't want to go somewhere with me and I'd automatically pull her away and I'd leave a bruise. I'd buy her jewelry or whatever anytime it happened and she'd take me back, every time she took me back" he rubbed the back of his neck and wanted to stop but the counselor urged him to continue.

"One day I showed up to school and I saw some guy talking to her and then he hugged her got in his car and took off, I immediately saw everything go red the only thought that passed my mind is _that fucking bitch_, I really don't remember much but the police report says that I ran to where she was I grabbed her threw her against a wall and then slapped her over and over until someone tackled me off of her. The guy was her brother visiting from France, but I didn't ask her anything I automatically assumed she was cheating and I hit her. My family disowned me, I don't have my money, I don't have my beautiful girlfriend, I have nothing but these classes." He stopped put his hand over his eyes and started to cry. Bobby looked at the guy he didn't want to have nothing, he didn't want his family to disown him, after that he decided to participate and try to actually get over it to be able to place his anger into something else. Bobby took up wood carving, at first it frustrated him to cut his finger or that instead of a bird got a misshapen dolphin, but after some time he got a hang of it. When his anger management classes ended his family ended up disowning him anyway saying he should take his trust fund and go live in there vacation home in San Diego, and to not contact them again because they really didn't need the public humiliation of one of his outbursts. He tried to tell him he had changed but they didn't want to hear it and just sent him away, he opened an antiques store and that was where he found peace, he even found a woman to share his life with, she didn't know his past and he didn't want her to. Then he goes home turns on the tv and on the screen is his ex-girlfriend the one who turned his life upside down, the one who had made his family hate him. He tried to go over his anger management techniques but nothing was working the more he thought about Fiona Coyne the angrier he got it was her fault that he wasn't even allowed anywhere near New York because his family would immediately shun him to Alaska just so that he'd keep his distance. Now here she was in San Diego taunting him with her success opening a store here of all places.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH, THIS IS YOUR FAULT" he grabbed the tv and threw it against the nearest wall. He texted as many friends as he could until he got a hold of her number and then continued to text her.

YOU BITCH, YOU RUINED MY LIFE- Bobby B

They sat holding their heads, the headache was definitely the worst part of a hangover, sitting in a room with someone constantly typing was like little ants biting at their brains.

"How much longer Eli, I really need an aspirin"

"Not long, they just have to print out the paperwork so I can sign and then we can dip" Eli said as he was handed a clipboard, he quickly signed them and handed the paperwork back.

"Alright let's step outside your car should be parked there by now" they all stood up and followed the mechanic out.

"What the fuck did you guys do to my car?" Eli said as he looked at his Cadillac, it had branches sticking out of the grill, there was a dent on the hood of the car, and the tires were covered in mud.

"We didn't do anything to your car, we took pictures of the car when we picked it up, this is exactly how we picked it up." Drew started to laugh as he took in the sight in front of him, then Declan and Adam couldn't help but to laugh too.

"What are you guys laughing at, guess whose going to help me clean him up, and Drew you're paying for a new hood" they all instantly stopped laughing and frowned a him. They opened the doors to the car and a lot of wrappers and uneaten burgers fell out of the car.

"Dude your car smells really bad" Declan said as they got into the car.

"It smells rotten" Adam said as they closed the doors, forcing them all to take in all the odors in the car.

"That's what happens when burgers are left to burn in the sun"

"You know what I'm not helping you clean this, if you want I'll pay for someone to do it, because this is too much" Declan said as he handed Eli 50 bucks.

"What about you two, pay up, or help out" Adam groaned as he too handed Eli 50 bucks Eli looked at Drew who wasn't reaching for his wallet.

"What about you big shot, are you gonna pay up"

"Hey I'm already paying for the hood, use that hundred bucks to clean it, lets go to Auto Scrubber on Midway Drive you wont even use the full hundred" Eli nodded and they drove to the car wash. After washing the car, they headed to Drew's office first then Eli's getting some paperwork and leaving messages to all their clients. Adam called all his trainees while they drove to the auto shop. Once their Eli's hood was replaced and his car was good as new.

"The car looks better than ever"

"Yes Eli you're car is really shiny, and we could stare at it for hours but can we go now" Adam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Seriously I'm starving, maybe we could hit a bar with actual food this time" Drew rose his eyebrow at the mention of a bar.

"A bar seriously dude, after the car, the humiliation we endured this morning, and the massive headaches we still have you want to go back to a bar?" Drew gave Adam and Eli a look for some backup.

"Well they do say that the best cure to a hangover is more alcohol" Eli said as he got into his car, Adam just shrugged as both he and Declan got into the car, then his phone beeped.

"Fuck it, what's the worst thing that could happen."

Declan took out his phone from his pants and looked at he message it was from Fiona.

F: Bobby just texted me

D: Beckenridge?

F: yeah he said I ruined his life

D: Did he say anything else?

F: He called me a name

D: What did he say?

F: He, he called me a bitch

D: That asshole, who does he think he is? Are you okay?

F: I'm okay just a little shaken up, when he texted me all those memories came back

D: Do you want me to call mom, maybe she still has that lawyers number

F: No, I think he was just venting, but can you find out where he is so I know he's not close

Declan texted a mutual friend of Bobby's, and found out exactly where he was, his parents home in La Jolla right here in San Diego, Declan sighed and thought whether or not he should tell his sister or handle things himself.

D: Fi, don't worry Bobby's in Manhattan right now

F: Are you sure

D: Yes he was spotted having breakfast at some café in Central Park, now go to your meeting

F: Okay thanks Declan, I'll see you later

D: See you Fi

Declan fidgeted in his seat, maybe he should tell Adam he was more collected in high stress situations, maybe he could help him talk Bobby into leaving Fiona alone for good unless he wanted another court case. He didn't want to say anything aloud about the current tense situation so he decided to text him.

D: Adam can I tell you something and you wont freak out?

A: Why are you texting me I'm literally right next to you?

Adam texted as he smiled at Declan who only gave him a serious look on his face making Adam's eyebrows furrow.

D: Because I want you to keep your cool

A: Fine I'll be calm, now what is is?

D: Do you remember Bobby?

Adam's eyes immediately flashed in anger at the mention of Bobby.

A: Yes I remember that son of a bitch all too well, why?

D: I guess he texted Fiona, talking about how she ruined his life

A: WTF? How she ruined HIS life, fucking prick

D: My sentiments exactly, what should we do?

A: What do you mean what should we do, we get a plane ticket fly to New York and beat the shit out of him

D: I told you to stay cool

A: How can I stay cool when you freakin drop a bomb on my head

D: Yeah well he's not in New York

A: Then where the hell is he

D: He's here, in La Jolla

A: Are you serious, what is he stalking her now to

D: No he's lived here for quite some time

A: Then what are we waiting for, let's go find him

D: No, I told you to stay calm, this isn't calm

A: Then why'd you tell me

D: So that we could act like rational adults and go over and talk to him

A: Talk to him, the only thing I'm saying to that idiot is to meet my fist

D: Forget I told you anything, I'll go by myself

A: No, no fine I'll go with you but lets eat and hit the bar first

D: Really you want to go to a bar, why so we can feed your anger with alcohol

A: No to mellow me, I am not an angry drunk I promise, I'm a clown when I'm drunk

D: Fine as long as your not the clown from IT then we'll go to a bar and tomorrow we can go talk to Bobby

A: Fine with me

Declan and Adam both nodded at each other, but Adam could feel his blood boil at the thought of Bobby slapping Fiona, he didn't want to let it go, maybe after a few drinks he'd be fine.

**Alright that's it for now because its 3 in the morning I'm tired I'll update this later tonight. There is definitely a smack down in Bobby's future. I know at first I made him sound like a change man but I can't have Adam beat up a nice guy. REVIEW please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I went on a road trip, to make it up to you guys this is my longest chapter… so far.**

Alli awoke to her cell phone ringing in the middle of the night, she looked over at her night stand the clock read 1:23 am.

"Oh my god, Drew if this is another drunk dial I swear I might choke you with your own tie the next time I see you."

She looked at the screen and it was a number she didn't recognize

"Hello?"

Clare had gotten up to get a glass of water when she heard the phone ring, it startled her and she accidentally dropped the cup, she threw a few napkins over the water and ran to look at the caller id. She furrowed her eyebrows as she read what it said.

"Hello?"

Holly J groaned as she heard her hotel room phone ring again for the second night in a row, she was going to have a talk with Declan about his late nights with the guys. She had told him to come home sober and probably that was the front desk guy informing her that once again there was four gentlemen who could barely stand wanting to know where they were staying. She walked out to the living room to see that this time Fiona had answered the phone.

"and what was the message"

"Really, did they say which one"

"Okay thank you, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience" Fiona hung up the phone and looked at Holly J with a worried look on her face.

"Let me guess they're in the lobby once again drunk out of their minds."

"Actually no, but you wont guess where they are this time" Holly J furrowed her brows and sighed.

The guys were sitting on a hard bench half drunk, half asleep, and mostly in pain, they diverted their eyes as some guy decided to pee right in front of them.

"My hand is killing me, and my face and I think my ribs are bruised again" Adam whined as he looked at his bare hand where his cast used to be.

"Well who told you that it was okay to take your cast off you moron. But yeah we probably shouldn't have helped you take it off in the first place" Drew said as he ran his bruised hand through his hair. They all sat in silence as they thought about the nights events but then Eli broke the silence when he started to laugh, they all stared at him until he stopped.

"Seriously dude what is with you and suddenly bursting into laughter, I'm starting to worry about your mental health" Adam said as he reached over and gently punched his friends arm, and then winced as pain shot into his knuckles.

"Well think about it, starting the day did you think that we were going to end up in Jail, I mean we're all a little too old to be going to jail for public intoxication and for a fight" they couldn't help to laugh at their current predicament.

"Well to be fair I thought we were going to be thrown in jail yesterday, I mean I was drunk driving and I do mean fucked up drunk driving" they continued to laugh at their memories of the past 48 hours.

"You know out of the whole night the best part was beating the shit out of Bobby, he had it coming the moment he decided to lay his filthy hands on my sister" Declan said with a grin on his face, they nodded in agreement.

"Adam, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I mean you broke your knuckles again tonight" Adam just shrugged and looked to the cell next to him.

In the next cell sat Bobby Beckenridge and two of his friends. They looked a lot worse than they did and they weren't drunk, they're clothes were ripped bloody and they were just a mess. Bobby Beckenridge looked up to see Adam staring at him and let out a sigh, he knew it was wrong to send Fiona the text but in the moment he saw her he burst with anger, but now all the pain he had succumbed to at the hands of Fiona's brother and his friends had made his anger disappear and made him feel more like an idiot because now his wife wasn't speaking to him. She had shown up at the house just as he threw the TV at the wall.

"_Bobby?" Carol said as she took in the sight of her husband throwing their TV at the wall._

"_What the hell do you want?" he looked at her with such fury and hate in his eyes, she had never seen him like this, to think about it she'd never seen him angry at least not like this. He continued to look at her until she quickly ran to her room she didn't know what else to do he scared her, for the first time in her life she was truly scared… of him, the man she loved. He ran to her door and tried to regain his cool, he hadn't meant to blow up on her._

"_Carol, please open the door I'm sorry"_

"_Why did you throw the TV at the wall?"_

"_I was angry, but I'm not anymore please open the door"_

"_No, what were you angry about?_

"_Just something from my past" she sighed, whenever he brought up his past that's where the conversation ended he would never reveal much about his past, he'd just say his family disowned him and that he was better off. She knew he missed his family and she didn't understand how they could disown their own child over what a DUI it was ludicrous._

"_I don't understand why you wont just talk to me about it, why you wont open up to me?"_

"_Because I rather just forget, now please let me in" she really wanted to open the door and they could just forget the incident but he really did scare her._

"_No I want you to leave, call your friends and take a night off, because I've never seen you this way and I don't know what to think"_

"_Please let me in"_

"_No just go take a breather" she heard him sigh then she heard the front door open and close. He hated to leave but she was right he really needed to get out, he decided he would go to the bar across the street where he was sure he was going to find his friends playing pool, he was having fun shooting darts and playing pool with his wife's brother John and his friend from therapy Derek. Then Declan walked in and the night definitely took a turn for the worst._

Fiona looked out the window of the taxi lost in thought. She knew why her brother and the others were in jail, Declan probably told them about Bobby they got drunk and got into some random bar fight with anyone who would fight them. When she told Declan she was just looking to vent and have Declan find out that Bobby was on the other side of the world, she didn't want her brother and Adam to get hurt or even end up in jail.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Holly J looked at Fiona she could see that 'it's all my fault' look on her face.

"I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to get mad"

"Okay, well what is it?"

"Earlier today I got a text from Bobby and he called me a bitch and told me that I ruined his life"

"WHAT? That stupid son of a bitch how did you ruin his life, I have half a mind to…"

"Don't worry about it, Declan said he's in New York and far away from here"

"Declan knows?"

"Well yeah, I had to tell someone, I would have told you but I didn't want you to worry, he just shook me up a little, but I'm okay"

"Well if you say so, but why are you telling me now?"

"Because I think the guys are in jail because they picked a random fight when they were drunk and aggravated over the whole Bobby deal"

"Sounds about right, but I don't want you blaming yourself like I know you've been doing since they called, because they're grown men who got into a fight because they're morons." They both laughed when they arrived they saw that Clare and Alli had just arrived to.

"Clare? Alii?" the girls met each other with hugs.

"Alli were really sorry about how we just showed up at your dorm, we were just on a mission" Holly J apologized to the younger girl.

"Don't worry about it, I would have acted the same way you did if Drew did that to me" they all nodded.

"So I'm guessing were all here for the same reason" Clare stated as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, you know what the boys really need to learn their lesson" Alli said as they stopped in front of the police station.

"What did you have in mind?" Holly J said intrigued, the guys definitely needed to stop acting like teenagers.

Declan groaned, looking around the cell it was cold and smelled like pee, because everyone peed in the one toilet and apparently didn't care if their aim was off.

"I'm going crazy where's Holly J or Fiona, I left a message at the hotel about 45 minutes ago, that's enough time to make it over here"

"Maybe they don't want to pick up your drunk ass, but I know that Clare is picking me up soon because she loves me"

"Oh really then where is she, I'm pretty sure she's a lot closer to this precinct than any of the girls, at least I know that if Alli is taking long is because she's coming from La Jolla" they all just shrugged their shoulders when an officer came by.

"Mr. Torres are you sure you don't want your one phone call" Adam and Drew looked up.

"Yeah I'm sure, all the people I know are right here and I have no girlfriend you can just let me go in the morning" the cop just nodded and left.

"Dude the way you just said that so nonchalant made you sound like one a lone wolf and two kind of sad" Eli told him with a smirk.

"Well it's true, I mean moms in another country, and Mark my roommate is currently roommates with Anya, so I have nobody" they all stayed silent not really wanting to say anything because what could they say.

The cop came back followed by four girls who could only smile at the sight of the guys sitting in jail, looking down and like crap.

"Boys you have visitors" all the guys in the cell looked up and started to whistle when they saw the girls standing there.

"Hey shut up, they're here for us" Drew said as his jealousy started to rise, then Drew, Declan, and Eli stood up so that they could meet their girlfriends on the other side of the bars, Adam just sat back and looked over at Fiona who then looked over at him they held each others gaze for a second but he quickly looked down at his shoes.

"Thank god you're here it smells like urine and I don't know what else, I can't be here another minute" Declan said as he looked at his wife, who just smiled at him.

"So when do we get out of here? I'm hungry" Eli said as he rubbed his stomach.

"You don't" Alli said that sentence like it was no big deal, the guys eyes widened and in unison said "WHAT!"

"You heard her, you guys think that you can go around drinking, being morons, fighting with random people and then you expect us to bail you out, sorry but no, as they say you do the crime you do the time"

"Clare, sweetheart, you're not leaving me in here are you?" Eli said as he gave Clare his puppy dog eyes, she was about to give in when Holly J snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Focus Clare, he woke you up in the middle of the night drunk, twice" Clare smiled at Eli.

"Sorry honey, enjoy your night in jail" the guys groaned loudly as the girls started to walk out.

Bobby looked up and was face to face with his ex, he quickly stood up.

"Fiona?" Fiona looked into the cell and was looking at a face that she detested and thought that face was miles and miles away.

"Bobby what the hell are you doing here?" Fiona asked with clear fear in her voice.

"Fiona I…" he didn't get to finish because Adam's fist connected with Bobby's jaw and knocked him on the floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER FUCKING WORD TO HER OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT THESE BARS WONT BE ABLE TO STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU!" The girls were stunned to say the least at what had just happened. Adam and Bobby were thankfully separated by steel bars but somehow Adam had been able to reach Bobby's jaw. Drew, Declan, and Eli had started to get up to pull Adam back when the police officer in charge of watching them quickly ran into the cell pulled Adam away and handcuffed his hand to the bars on the other side of the room. Holly J was pulling Fiona out, who couldn't stop looking at Adam he was still looking at Bobby with nothing but pure hate, but then he turned his gaze in her direction and his face instantly softened and he smiled at her.

"That was awesome" Drew held up his hand for a high five Adam smirked and reached out but his hand was pulled back by the hand cuffs.

"Oops sorry bro" he held out his other hand and they high fived, Declan looked over at Adam, he remembered when Adam was skinny and took too much heat in Degrassi, getting bullied and not able to handle himself but after tonight seeing everything he could do it was obvious no one was ever going to bully Adam Torres again.

_The guys were sitting at Dave and Busters eating and drinking then playing random video games, they had started to play darts but where told to stop when one of the darts accidentally stabbed someone's shoulder. They were now sitting drinking as much beer as the restaurant would allow, but after a while started to pay the waitress to keep the drinks coming._

"_So Declan are we going to beat the crap out of Bobby or what cuz I'm ready lets do this right now" Adam said as he started to stand but he sat back down when he felt his head spin._

"_Who's Bobby" Drew slurred over at them._

"_He's the stupid son a bitch, who hit my sister and he's here in San Diego talking smack"_

"_Then let's go, teach him a lesson no one messes with our family!" Drew stood up and was completely serious._

"_Our family? since when are you related to Fiona Coyne?" Eli said as he smiled at his drunken friend._

"_Hey we all know that Fiona would be married to Adam if he wasn't such a dumbass" he lifted his hand and pulled down his sleeve "and this tattoo that we all have, is proof that we are all brothers, I love you guys and I would do anything for you, this isn't just a drunken speech I mean it" he then continued to pull them all into a hug._

"_I agree, this is our family now let's go defend her honor" Eli said as he pumped his fist into the air._

"_But were a little buzzed how are we supposed to walk to the car let alone beat the crap out of someone" Declan said as they all started to walk out._

"_Well I guess were going to have to sober up, to the 7-11" they reached the car and looked at one another._

"_Can we call a cab" Drew feigned being insulted but then smiled and took out his phone._

"_Ha its cool, to tell you the truth yesterday I was freaking out, I thought we were all going to die" all the guys looked him like he was an idiot._

"_Never again Drew, never again will you drive us anywhere if you had more than one drink" Eli said and they all laughed and they waited for the Taxi. Once at the 7-11 they got the super gulp cups a little bit of ice and filled the containers with coffee, then they continued to chug the cups and eat a donut they sat outside the 7-11 when there stomachs started to make flip flops and they all ran to the trash can and continued to throw up everything they consumed._

"_Oh my stomach hurts, I think now we should chug Alka-Seltzer" _

"_Although throwing up did help to sober us up a lot, I feel great, I mean my mouth tastes nasty, but I can walk a straight line" to prove that he was feeling a little sober Drew walked in a straight line and did a somersault that ended with him falling on the floor, Eli started to laugh and attempted to say the alphabet backwards forgetting E, K, M, and Z. _

"_I don't know but I still feel tipsy, maybe we should do this tomorrow" Declan said as he stared at Eli and Drew lying on the parking lot of the 7-11._

"_No we gotta do this tonight, if were sober than we'll think rationally, but you know what this cast has got to go" he pulled out his swiss army knife and started to cut into it._

"_You're going to fuck up your hand again, just leave it on and use it like a hammer on his head" Drew said as he stood over his brother._

"_Hey watch out, you're going to cut your hand off, here let me do it" Eli took the knife from Adams hand and started to saw at his cast. When they were finally to the last bits of it Drew started to pull on one side as Adam held it so it wouldn't move around so much._

"_Here let me pull it from the other side, and you keep pulling it towards you so it'll just tear off in the cut." Declan started to pull on it and just like that Adam's cast was off._

"_How's it feel?" _

"_My arm can finally breathe, it's a little sore but it should be fine, alright lets go." They called another taxi and drove all the way to La Jolla. Once there they went up to his apartment and knocked on the door several times until finally someone came to open the door._

"_Bobby, did you forget your key…" Carol had opened the door to four strange guys who were obviously a little tipsy, she started to close the door but one of the guys with a suit stopped the door._

"_What do you want? You can have anything from the house just don't hurt me" the four guys furrowed their eyebrows at her._

"_Were not gonna rob you lady, I mean I know he looks like a thug but that's just Adam, sorry if we look like crap. We were actually looking for Bobby Beckenridge" Eli said smiling and pointing at Adam._

"_Hey what the hell how do I look like a thug?" Adam said looking at himself up and down._

"_Bro, you got shorts and a t-shirt, diamond studs and a silver cross around your neck, you're a freaking thug at least compared to us" Adam then looked at all of them._

"_Fair enough but I mean I don't want to wear a monkey suit yet, I think I look good" _

"_Uhm, so you're looking for Bobby?" They had all forgotten where they were._

"_Oh yeah, is he home or do we have the wrong address" Declan looked into the apartment for any sign of him._

"_He's not home right now, I'm sorry but Bobby doesn't have many friends do you mind if I ask why you're looking for him"_

"_I'm not surprised he doesn't have any friends" Drew mumbled and Eli elbowed him._

"_Yeah he's a bad guy and we just came to settle a score, who are you?" Declan said with conviction in his voice._

"_A bad guy? Bobby? Yeah I'm his wife" they guys looked shocked, Bobby was married and to this seemingly nice lady._

"_Well I don't know what stupid lie he told you as to the reason why he's here but I can assure you that he is in fact a bad guy"_

"_A DUI"_

"_What?"_

"_He said his family disowned him because he got a DUI isn't that what happened" Eli smiled at how naïve this lady was I mean a DUI really. The guys started to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded._

"_What's so funny?" Carol was starting to get annoyed, they weren't telling her anything._

_Declan immediately stopped laughing and looked the lady in the eye._

"_Listen to me, I know you believed his bullshit story, but the reason that scum got disowned is because he hit my sister and then threw her down a flight of stairs, frankly I'm surprised he hasn't hit you he has quite a temper. I suggest you keep a close eye on him" any hint of laughter was gone from all four guys as they remembered why they were looking for Bobby. Carol couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it made sense why his family never even attempted to contact him, why Bobby never even wanted to go to New York. And then what she saw today when she came home._

"_He's at the bar across the street" at the moment she thought that Bobby deserved whatever these guys did to him, how could he be so cruel and deceitful._

"_What?" Adam asked incredulously, why would she tell them, she knew what they would do._

"_He hangs out across the street in the bar, do what you have to do" there was a tear in her eye as she closed the door._

"_Looks like we are ruining Bobby's life, at least now his statement is true" the guys shrugged there shoulders and then they were on their way across the street._

_Once they were at the bar they spotted him right away he was at a pool table laughing with two other guys, Adam gave them a look and then they separated so that they could encircle him._

"_Bobby, Bobby, Bobby how the fuck are you" Bobby looked up to see Declan walking towards him he started to run the other way when he was stopped by a muscular guy wearing diamond studs._

"_You don't know me but I've heard a lot about you so why don't you just turn around and talk to Declan or this is going to get ugly really fast" Bobby's brother-in-law started to step forward when a guy in a dark suit grabbed his two arms and held him back._

"_This is non of your business so I suggest you just keep your distance" John didn't know what to do so he just nodded his head and said okay. Derek didn't know what was happening so he started to pull out his cell phone to call the cops._

"_Did you not hear my brother, we just want Bobby to listen to Declan and then we'll be on our way put your phone down or your phone will be shoved down your throat." A fourth guy in a blue suit was standing behind Derek, all three guys were silent as they saw four people clearly in control of the situation, everyone in the bar was tense and the bar tender took out a bat and placed it in front of him, just in case._

"_Okay everyone else go about your business this is none of your concern act as if were not even here, barkeep if there are any damages we will gladly pay for it and tip you for your trouble, you are looking at two masters of industry, a born into wealth kid, and a personal trainer that has more than enough to throw around, if you want we will even leave you our business cards to make sure that we will pay you for your troubles" and with Declan's words the bar went back to its normal routine with the occasional glance to see the soon to be fight, and the bar tender thought over what he said put his bat away and then started on someone's drink. The four guys smiled at how much of a charmer Declan truly was._

"_Alright I'm listening what do you want from me Declan"_

"_I just want to know what fucking nerve do you have to text my sister talking about how she ruined your life, what a fucking joke" _

"_Declan I was upset, I just wanted to vent I…"_

"_I don't give a fuck what you wanted to do, the moment you decided to even think about my sister you should have just beat the crap out of yourself, I mean what did you think would happen" Bobby's blood was boiling and he felt the anger seeping through him._

"_I don't know alright but your bitch of a sister ruined my life look at me, living like a fucking loser, I married way below me, you're fucking sister shouldn't have opened her fucking mouth and.." Adam and Declan had both heard enough, Adam immediately grabbed Bobby's arms while Declan punched his face over and over until Bobby looked like he was going to pass out._

"_Alright let's go he's had enough, by the way Bobby we told your wife all about your past so now you can really consider yourself a total fucking loser" The guys had started to walk out when Bobby and his friends all jumped on top of Declan, Adam, and Eli, Drew jumped into action pulling the guys off of his friends. Adam and Declan double teamed against Bobby taking turns beating his face in, Derek hadn't felt so angry in years he saw red and managed to tackle Declan and Adam at the same time swinging away like a madman until Eli tackled him out of the way and the two started to fight. On the other side Drew was dominating John who only managed to get a few face and rib shots, but then Drew hit him again and John fell to the ground, Bobby and his friends were definitely down for the count so they went to get a taxi and took off._

"_Do you feel any better Declan" Declan smiled and leaned back in his seat_

"_Well I've wanted so badly to beat his face in for years" Adam nodded and held his fist it definitely needed to be put in a cast again. _

"_Hey who am I 'two of us are masters of industry, 1 is a family wealth kid, and lastly a personal trainer who can throw some money around" Eli started to laugh as Drew finished his impression. _

"_What can I say I have a way with words" they then all started to laugh releasing the tension that they had carried since they showed up at the bar. The taxi stopped outside of the hotel and as the guys got out another taxi pulled up behind them and out came Bobby, Derek, and John._

"_What you guy's didn't have enough, so you followed us back" Eli's adrenaline was pumping as he waited for them to reply. They were all standing staring at one another, waiting for anyone of them to make a move._

"_What is this a scene from The Outsiders, or something if you're here to fight then let's go throw the first punch. Suddenly they heard some sirens wail and red and blue lights flash in their direction._

"_Fuck, and now we go to jail" Adam groaned as he looked over at the two police cars._

"_PUT YOUR HANDS UP, NOW SLOWLY LIE ON THE GROUND, DO NOT MOVE" they all did as they were told then some police officers patted them down and them put them in the cars and drove them away. _

The guys looked around the cell.

"Where exactly do people sleep and why would anyone sleep in a prison cell, there is so many shady characters" Declan looked at the three other people in the cell, one covered in tattoos, another looked like a skinhead, and the last one seemed really innocent which was odd.

"Well I don't know what you guys are going to do but I have to sleep with my face on the bars seeing as I'm handcuffed over here"

"I say we just sit next to Adam, he's the thug no one will mess with him" Eli smirked and Adam smiled as they went to sit down on the floor next to him sleeping with their heads hanging.

_Adam arrived to the condo to hear Fiona screaming with excitement into the phone, he tried to not make any noise and went to the door to listen in._

"_Holly J can you believe it, they actually want me to intern in Italy I'm so happy, this could be a huge step in my career"_

"_No, I'm not I just applied to see if I was good enough and I am so that's all I need"_

"_I would love to go but I'm getting married next year, I can't just up and leave there's so much to do and do little time"_

"_Yes I know that he would understand if we postponed the wedding but I don't want to do that to him"_

"_Yes I'll think about it but I'm marrying Adam in next summer and that's that"_

"_Yes I'm sure, I'll call later to them that I'm declining the offer"_

"_Yes I understand that this could be a once in a lifetime type deals, but so is this wedding"_

"_Fine I'll think about it, and talk to Adam about it, okay bye Holly J." Adam slowly stepped out of the apartment and slid down the wall. He didn't want to be the reason Fiona put her dreams on hold, and he definitely didn't want her to resent marrying him, he sighed and he knew what he was going to do. He got up breathed in and out to make sure that he didn't cry when he was talking to her. He stepped inside and Fiona came out to greet him, she leaned in to give him a kiss but he side stepped and moved to face her. She looked confused as she turned to look at him._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't think this is going to work out"_

"_What isn't going to work out"_

"_This, us, it's not working and I've been thinking about it a lot, we can't be together anymore"_

"_What are you talking about, is this a joke?" Fiona's voice was shaking, and she was trying hard not to cry._

"_This isn't a joke, I'm serious were too different, we come from different backgrounds and this just isn't working" he looked at the ground because he knew that if he looked at her he would change his mind or show her that he cared._

"_Look at me" Fiona was telling Adam, but he refused to look at her, it would be too much too handle._

"_I SAID LOOK AT ME!" he continued to look at the ground he would not and could not look at her._

"_The only way I'll let you out of this is if you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me" she tried to keep steady but the tears kept running down her cheeks her voice continued to shake._

_It took a long while but he was able to control his emotions and he looked at her she had tears streaming down her face._

"_I don't love you, and I don't think I ever did" a huge lump formed in his throat and he tried hard to swallow it, she stepped forward and slapped him took off the ring and shoved it into his pocket._

"_Get out, I don't ever want to see you again" he turned to leave and was at the door._

"_I don't believe you, I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes. Whoever she is I hope she's worth it." He was frozen into place, she thought he was cheating, leaving her for some girl, he wanted to correct her but it was better she thought he was cheating that way it would be an easier decision to go across the ocean. He opened the door got out and walked out of her condo for what he thought would be the last time._

Adam awoke from his nightmare, that sadly had happened, and it was his idiotic fault that it had happened. He looked around 'what the hell did I get myself into' Declan, Eli, and Drew were still sleeping, he looked up at his hand not only was it broken again but it was hand cuffed. A police officer showed up and looked down at him.

"Hey you guys can leave now, you'll have to go to court and probably pay a fine but you'll read about that in a letter you get in the mail" he knelt down and un-cuffed Adam.

"Okay thanks, and sorry about all of this" the officer just waved him off

"Don't worry about it, we break up drunken fights all the time, but man this guy that was arrested with you guys can't get a break" Adam looked into the other cell, Bobby and his friends were gone.

"What do you mean what happened?" Adam stood up holding his arm that was now really in pain.

"Well, you guys obviously beat him up, and then you probably broke his jaw, his brother in law broke his nose for his 'I married beneath me comment' and then his wife ooh man, when she came to pick him up she yelled and yelled at him I'm surprised you guys didn't wake up" Adam looked over at the guys, there was no way they would have woken up not after a night like they had.

"Anyway grab your stuff up front and then your free to go" the officer turned around and Adam woke up the guys so that they could leave and take him to the hospital, well really all of them get checked out.

"So last night was something?" Holly J said as she handed Fiona a cup of coffee, Fiona stayed quiet as she thought about Adam and Bobby.

"Fiona are you thinking about Bobby" Holly J knew her friend all too well to not see a suppressed worried look on her face.

"I can't believe he's here, and I can't believe Declan would lie to me for what revenge"

"Well at least you know that Bobby wont even think about trying to contact you, I mean Adam was pretty convincing on that matter" she said with a smile.

"And what about that, I have never seen him so angry, granted I haven't seen him in a few years, but he was so…violent, what if that's who he is now" Fiona wasn't sure what to think, if it was out of love or just something he did.

"Fiona come on, you know that he would never ever hurt you, not in the way that Bobby did, he'd rather leave you then ever hurt you"

"But he did hurt me, I mean he cheated on me" Holly J sighed.

"I never told you this, because Declan told me that it wasn't my place to tell you, and that Adam had his reasons for lying but you need to know that Adam never cheated on you he only wanted you to think he did, I mean why would he you were everything to him" Fiona took a second to remember the day he said he didn't love her, she assumed he cheated because why else would he throw away their relationship.

"And you're sure about this"

"Well he told Declan everything including why he really broke up the engagement so I'm positive he didn't cheat"

"Why did he brake up with me?"

"I don't know, that's one thing Declan wouldn't tell me, you just have to ask Adam yourself"

The four guys stepped out into the sun, Declan now wore a cast to match Adam's, Drew and Eli had their bruised ribs bandaged, and they all had a black eye, torn clothes, and scraped arms.

"So it's safe to say that we wont be getting drunk anytime soon" they all nodded in agreement at Eli's comment.

"So I have no where to live, I forgot since we haven't even thought of home in the past 48 hrs, but it's cool so Drew I'm staying with you, is that okay"

"No, stay with me" Declan said before Drew could answer.

"You mean where my ex is currently staying, I don't think so"

"Come on man I never see you or any of the guys with you staying with us I wont be so bored, just while I'm in town then you can go live with your brother." Adam looked at Drew and Eli who just shrugged.

"Alright but the moment it gets awkward I'm out" Declan smiled and they bumped casts.

"One thing, can I borrow a white beater, because this shirt has blood on it and it's a little ripped, which sucks cuz I liked it"

Declan laughed as he reached into his suitcase and through him the shirt.

"So are you going to go on your non-date, or have your doubts talked you out of it" Holly J asked Fiona who had just put on the sun dress Holly J picked out for her the day before.

"I'm wearing the dress aren't I, besides it'll be a good time to grill him on the questions I've had since we broke up" Holly J smirked and walked out to the room just as Declan walked in with Adam close behind.

"Hey guys how was jail?" Declan stared at his wife then laughed, Adam just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what's with the suitcase Adam?"

"Well you're husband suggested I stay with you guys, so that he wouldn't be surrounded by estrogen his entire trip" he said as he smiled at Holly J.

"Ha ha, he's joking hunny I didn't say it like that, but I asked him to stay with us because I'll get lonely when you guys go do business and he needs a place to stay since he was kicked to the curb"

"Nice bro, very nice"

"Hey am I wrong"

"No, but you can be nicer about it" Holly J then noticed that the guys had casts and bruises.

"So Declan I see you hurt your hand on Bobby's face, Adam is that a purple cast?"

"Yeah I broke my hand, and he re-broke it"

"I don't know I felt like getting purple"

"Wouldn't have to do with a certain brunette's favorite color now would it?" Holly J gave Adam a knowing look he just blushed then sat down on the couch.

"Where is Fiona?" just then Fiona came into the room, in her baby blue sundress with matching flats.

Adam could feel his heart beat faster at the side of her. Anya just broke up with me and this is how I repay her, by moving on so quickly and moving on to someone who probably doesn't even feel the same. He shook the thought out of his head and stood up.

Fiona walked into the room having heard male voices coming from the living room. She looked across the room to see Adam sitting on the couch when he stood up he was wearing a white beater that tightly hugged his body. She looked at him remembering how nice it felt when he held her and told her how much he loved her. But he wasn't thinking the same so she should just stop, he was recently engaged for god's sake he probably hadn't even forgotten about Anya.

"Hey Fiona, Adam's going to be staying with us during the duration of our stay" Declan told his sister who was still looking at Adam.

"He's staying here with us, in the same hotel suite"

"Yeah, unless that's a problem then I can crash with Drew"

"NO! I mean no you can stay here, don't let me scare you off" she smiled at him and he thought his legs would buckle.

"Okay then feel free to get settled in, but you're going to have to take the couch"

"Yeah, Anya only gave me a small suitcase and its all the clothes I was going to donate to Goodwill so I have nothing to unpack, and I don't mind the couch"

"Oh right, so when do you want to go shopping now or do you want to eat first"

"Whenever you want to leave Bunny, I meant to say Fiona, sorry" he blushed and looked over at Declan who was suppressing his laughter.

"Don't worry about it, is your cast purple? That's my favorite color"

"Yeah I remember" the two stayed silent and just stared into each others eyes until Declan sneezed.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you guys making googly eyes at each other" Adam smiled and Fiona blushed.

"Okay well I guess you two better get going, Adam needs clothes" Holly J said as she pushed Fiona towards the door.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt" Fiona pointed at Adams chest, she didn't think she could keep herself from touching him if he didn't put on a shirt.

"I would but this is all I got, I mean I could squeeze into one of Declan's but that would be rather uncomfortable."

"Okay I guess I'll just hang out with a half naked Adam for the rest of the day"

They laughed then walked out on their way to the mall.

"I give them a week, before their back together" Holly J said as she hugged her husband.

"You give them to much will power, I say three days before we awkwardly walk in on a make out session" he then kissed his wife.

"I missed you"

"I missed you more" Holly J then pulled Declan into their bedroom.

**That's the end to my longest chapter… so far.**

**Up next the chapter I've held out on for some time the non-Fadam-date.**

**Please Review, I'd like to know if anyone's actually reading this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**I made Adam and his family Mexican, I know most ppl make them Puerto Rican but I'm Familiar with Mexico not Puerto Rico.**

**In the spanish convos the translation is in parentheses next to it.**

Adam and Fiona walked out of the hotel in silence as they waited for the valet to bring Adam's car around.

"So this isn't awkward at all" Adam said as he uncomfortably laughed.

"I know, why is this so weird I mean we were engaged and now we can't even start up a conversation"

"I think that's exactly why we can't start a conversation, we went from knowing everything about one another to not speaking for 3 years it kind of makes it hard to reconnect." Just then a red 1969 Camaro Z28 with black racing stripes pulled up.

"This is me" Adam said opening the passenger side door for Fiona, she slid inside to see the black and red leather interior, the seats were obviously customized the seats had the same tattoo he had over his chest on the seats, which only made her smile.

"Wow this is a really nice car" Adam grinned the car was his prized possession he had saved up all the money he could to fix up the piece of junk that the car once was.

"Yeah I know, it took me about a year to get it into this condition."

"You did all this on your own"

"Kind of, during the summers I work as a mechanic so I picked up a few things, that way I'd only need to pay for parts and do the labor myself."

"I'm impressed, and look were having a civilized conversation" they laughed and suddenly the tension they'd felt was slowly melting away.

"So what mall do you want to go to"

"Let's go to Rodeo Drive"

"You want to go to LA?"

"Yes, where else would we get good clothes"

"That's a little far, don't you think, were talking a two hour drive"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"How about Fashion Valley its not Rodeo Drive but its somewhat to your caliber."

"Okay then, Fashion Valley it is." They drove to the mall and stepped out into the sun.

"So where do you usually go when you buy clothes?"

"Well I go into JcPenney get shorts, t shirts and go home in about half an hour" Fiona started to laugh at how much he really didn't care what he wore.

"What's so funny?"

"You really have no fashion sense"

"What can I say I'm a simple man with simple needs"

"Well not today, today I choose your clothes and you'll just have to accept it" he smiled, he didn't think that being with her again would make him miss her so much. Why in the world did he let her go why couldn't he have talked to her about Italy instead of making a total jackass move and shattering her heart and ignoring his own. I think I'm falling in love with her again…woah what the hell did I just think that, oh crap I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Alright Fiona I'm your doll do with me what you will, just be gentle" he smiled at her. Fiona laughed he was still a big flirt.

"Oh trust me I plan to" she then walked ahead of him, he looked at her walk away feeling his shorts start to tighten Oh great, now I'm over excited quick what's a mood killer… got it MOM, alright then that worked really well.

"Adam are you coming or what"

"NO, I mean yeah right behind you" as he caught up to her his hand grazed hers and they both felt a jolt run up their hands.

"Alright so I think the best way for us to catch up is to play 21 questions"

"Really, isn't that a little childish?"

"Do you have a better idea, Adam"

"No, okay you want to go first"

"Okay but remember you have to be completely honest no matter how painful it is to answer" Adam swallowed hard, something told him this was going to be an unpleasant but necessary game, he just nodded yes. They walked into the first store Aramani Exchange.

"Before we start, what kind of clothes do you prefer to wear?"

"Mostly shorts and tees, you could say I don't have much style"

"Well you can't wear shorts everyday, do you?"

"Pretty much, I mean this is San Diego it's always really hot, I had like 3 pairs of jeans, and like one suit" Fiona laughed, this was going to be a long day. They roamed the store getting 4 pairs of v neck logo shirts, 3 beaters, 5 t-shirts, and 4 belted utility shorts. The entire time they made casual conversation, Adam was starting to sweat why hadn't she asked the first question it was killing him that she didn't ask it already.

"I though you were going to change my wardrobe this is pretty much what I always get" he said looking at the clothes she had picked out.

"Well I'm starting with your comfort zone, but now we move on to the changes" she then continued to get utility and plaid shirts. Well at lest these are all short sleeved shirts, I can't remember the last time I buttoned a shirt. Waiting for her questions was really starting to get annoying.

"Fiona are you going to ask me something soon, the anticipation is killing me" Fiona stopped looking at the jeans and turned around to face him, she wasn't sure which question to ask him she had so many.

"Okay let's start with an easy one, what are you studying right now?" Adam sighed well at least he could breathe a little easier maybe she would go easy on him.

"Well Eli already told me that if I finish out school with good marks, that I can intern in his office and then hopefully that turns into a promotion, so right now I'm just taking some graphic design, English, and business classes, oh and two language courses." She was impressed he had buckled down and focused on his studies, when she last saw him he was talking about working at a gym and that was his only goal.

"Wow, so what languages are you taking?" Adam blushed and he mumbled something.

"What, I didn't get that" he looked up at her.

"I said French and Italian" why did telling her that make him blush.

"Why those languages"

"I started for you, but then I enjoyed it and I stuck with it" Fiona smiled, that's why he blushed.

"For me?"

"Yeah I wanted to be able to be able to tell you how much I loved you when we were with other people without getting teased for showing you how much you meant to me." He turned around to look at other clothes to not see her face when he said that. She decided to change the subject before she said something that would make them both uncomfortable.

"So when did you gain religion" he turned around with a quizzical expression, so she pointed at his cross.

"Oh, yeah well I'd always been Catholic I just didn't embrace it until a little after our break up"

"Is there a story behind it or…"

"There is but it's a little long"

"Well we got all day, I'm all ears" Adam took a deep breath, he didn't like talking about his dark period or as Drew called it the DSP (Drunk Slut Phase).

_After Adam broke off his engagement he went back to San Diego, why stick around Toronto the rest of the summer when everywhere he looked he could see Fiona. The first thing he did was call Drew so that they could drown his sorrows in Tequila._

"_I don't know if this is a good idea I mean shouldn't you cry or something to let out your frustrations"_

"_Drew are you honestly telling me to cry instead of drink"_

"_Fine, don't get nasty with me, but don't come to me when you do something stupid in your drunk haze." Adam just waved him off, he didn't need someone telling him how to deal with his break up. Him and Drew got completely drunk that night, then when Adam woke up he continued his bender he then did it again the next day and soon it had been a week._

"_I'm getting really worried he just drinks and drinks all day everyday, how has he not died yet" Eli told Drew as they looked at a sleeping Adam._

"_Because he sleeps a lot so he sobers up a little then starts all over again." _

"_Don't you think we should get him to stop or something, this can't be healthy, does he even eat?"_

"_Yeah he eats, mostly sandwiches to soak up some of the alcohol, just let him deal with this he can't do this forever one more week and then we'll intervene if he doesn't get better" Eli nodded and they stepped out of his room._

_Adam continued to drink in the following week, on the first day into the next week he started to go out to bars with his fake ID. He would drink then leave with some random girl. He'd wake up in some strange apartment next to a naked girl then head back to the bar. _

"_Okay it's been a week and not only does he keep drinking but now he's hooking up with random girls left and right, who knows if he's caught anything" Drew looked at his brother drunkenly flirting with some girl, it was time to intervene._

"_You're right, enough is enough but I don't think we can do this alone he's not going to listen to us, he needs to sober up then we'll be able to reason with him" Eli nodded._

"_Okay, but how are we going to manage that." Drew just smiled _

"_We're going to Mexico"_

"_Why the hell are we going to Mexico?"_

"_Because I know who can knock some sense into him" that night they followed Adam and whoever took him home that night and then kidnapped him when he was asleep._

_Adam woke up to a scorching morning, he was sweating really bad, he looked around where the hell was he. He stepped outside the little house and was surrounded by dessert and cactuses. What the hell he knew this place, but how, just then he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to face his grandfather._

"_Abuelito?" (Granpa?)_

"_Adan, entiendo que tu Corazon te duele, y hora te la pasas de boracho" (Adam, I hear your heart hurts so now you spend your time drunk) Adam felt guilty his grandfather had accepted who Adam was immediately, and Adam had great respect for the man and now he was looking at him with such disappointment that it hurt him to look into his eyes._

"_Perdoneme pero no se come parar el dolor que siento, la quiero mucho y es la cosa mas importante de mi vida, y hora no la tengo y el alcol me ayuda olvidar cuanto la quiero" (Forgive me but I don't know how to stop this pain, I love her so much she's the most important thing in my life, and now I don't have her and the alcohol helps me forget how much I love her.) His grandfather pulled him into a hug and Adam silently cried into his grandfathers shoulder._

"_No te jusgo, pero tienes que dejarte sentir todo ese dolor, coma mas quieres moverte adelante, le debes dar gracias a dios que no te moriste al consumir puro alcol por dos semanas." (I'm not judging you, but you need to let yourself feel all that pain, how else can you move forward, you should thank god that you didn't die from drinking nothing but alcohol for two weeks straight.)_

"_Te quiero mucho abuelito, pero lo dudo que dios le importe que hago me dejo nacer en un cuerpo que odie" (I love you grandpa but I doubt god cares what I do he let me be born into a body I hated) Adam's grandfather looked at Adam with sympathy in his eyes, he knew how much his grandson struggled with who he was and that probably felt god was punishing him._

"_Aunque no lo creas, dios te quiere si no te quisiera ya estubieras muerto, cuantes veces sentistes que deberias morir pero alguien te ayudaba olvidar ese sentimiento, no tienes que creer en dios pero tienes que entender que alqguien arriba te esta cuidando" (Even if you don't believe, god loves you if he didn't you'd be dead. How many times did you think you should die, but someone helped you forget that feeling, you don't have to believe in god but you do need to understand that someone's watching over you.) Adam was hesitant religion was never a big deal in his house, but his grandpa was telling him that he should believe in something to get through his hard times. Adam stayed with his grandfather for two weeks, he'd talk to his grandpa about everything from his struggles of being transgender to what happened with Fiona. His grandfather just listened to everything Adam told him and gave as much advice and encouragement as he could. While in Mexico Adam helped his grandfather on the farm and in return he gave in to his grandfathers request of baptizing him. He told Adam that he should be reborn as the man he always wanted to be. At the end of the ceremony he handed him a silver chain with a cross._

"_Abuelito no puedo aceptar esto, te adeber costado mucho" (Granpa I can't accept this, it must have cost a lot) Adam started to hand the chain back to his grandpa._

"_No me costo nada, mi padre me dio esta cadena, se la hiba a dar a tu papa pero se murio antes te que pudiera so hora te la doy a ti, y no lo trates como que estoy empujando mi relijion en tu cara pero es un recuerdo que pienses con tu Corazon" (It didn't cost me a thing, my father gave me this necklace, I was going to give it to your father but he died before I could. So now I'm giving it to you, don't see it as me shoving my religion in your face, take it as a reminder to think with your heart.) Adam felt a tear fall down his cheek and he hugged his grandfather._

"_Gracias por todo" (thanks for everything) Adam's grandfather just smiled at him, the next day Adam went home and buckled down only drinking recreationally, not to mask his feelings._

"Wow, you're grandfather sounds like quite a man, I'd love to meet him" Fiona said, she had no idea how much the break up had hurt him, she assumed that she was the only one whose heart hurt.

"Yeah he really is, maybe one day." They walked into other stores, talking about lighter topics like her fashion career, and how it was going to be great to be expanding her business.

"I'm really proud of you Fiona, I always knew you were going to do great things with your life"

"Thank you, you're not doing too bad for yourself either" Adam smiled, he was glad he let Fiona bring him shopping it felt like they were getting back to a comfortable relationship.

"Okay so you asked me four questions I think it's my turn" Fiona lightly laughed but then she saw Adam freeze and stare straight ahead, she followed his gaze to see Anya and someone who looked like an older version of Anya.

The two just looked at one another, it was weird looking at someone you loved two days ago look at you with such obvious disdain.

"Anya, Mrs. McPhearson how are you?" Adam tried hard to not let his voice crack, he knew how much he'd hurt Anya and hadn't expected to see her so soon.

"Well it didn't take you long to run back to her, did it. But what could I expect you never stopped loving her I was just a place holder until she came back, Wasn't I?" Anya sounded so angry, he had never heard her speak with so much hate.

"I..I didn't, I wasn't… I did love you" he didn't know what to say.

"We welcomed you into our family with open arms, accepted you completely and you repay us with what, breaking Anya's hurt and then flaunting your whore in public, you should be ashamed wait until I call your mother." Anya's mom stepped forward before Adam could say anything and slapped him just as hard as Anya had 2 days ago. Anya looked at Fiona and started to step forward to slap her but Adam stepped in front of her.

"What a night in shinning armor, you don't want your bitch of a princess to get hurt" Adam instead got slapped again, he could feel his cheek burn but didn't move, Anya and her mom left and he just turned to watch them leave making sure they didn't come back to yell at him some more. Fiona just stood still, as she watched the reunion unravel before her, she didn't know what to say that was intense to say the least, she looked at Adam and his eyes were watery, she could see how much pain he was in, it broke her own heart to see him so upset. She turned him to face her and pulled him into a hug she could hear him swallowing his tears down.

"Maybe we should have driven two hours" she laughed at how he could joke when he was clearly in pain, he stepped back and he had a smile on his face but his cheek had gotten really red.

"You want to go home we got…" Adam shook his head no, he wanted to spend the rest of his day happy, shopping with Fiona, he didn't care if Anya slapped him a million more times.

"No, I rather be out shopping with you, then moping around" they turned around to continue his shopping and he felt her hand intertwine with his.

She wasn't done grilling him but right now he needed to be comforted not interrogated.

**Alright that's Chp 11, I though I'd leave it on a happy note for a change. **

**Fiona's not done grilling Adam but for the moment she'll let him relax a little. (Next they'll hit maybe one more store then more drama of course)**

**I'd like to hear some ideas of what you guys want to see happen, and I'll try my best to incorporate them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Degrassi.**

Adam looked down Fiona had been holding his hand since they ran into Anya and her mother, he knew she was doing it because she felt bad for him but either way it was nice to have her delicate hand holding his.

"Okay were going into this store next" he said as he pointed at Journey's.

"But the whole point is to give you some upgrades, not for you to get the same thing you always get"

"Come on they got some good shoes in there" he started to pull her into the store before she could say anything. He immediately picked up a pair of black Fallen shoes, and had her look at them, she looked down at his shoes.

"They look like the ones you're already wearing" she pointed at the shoes he was wearing.

"No they're not see the ones I'm wearing are gray and their Adios" she just stared at him not seeing the difference, she stepped to where there was dress shoes and picked up pair of A. Cellini Tice Dress shoes.

"What the hell are those"

"Dress shoes"

"I don't like them"

"Well you're going to have to learn to like them because the next stop we make were getting you some nice dress pants, and maybe suits"

"Suits why I don't have an important job"

"You don't need an important job to dress nice" Adam groaned and then shook his head no.

"I'll tell you what, for every three items I choose you can have one"

"That doesn't sound very fair"

"Either that or you go home and I choose all your clothes" Adam's eyebrows rose that sounded worse. He just nodded his head yes as she picked out three more pairs of dress shoes allowing him his pair of Fallen skate shoes. They bought the shoes and Fiona then pulled him into the next store.

"Fiona, Gucci? This is a little pricey and I really don't want suits" as soon as they walked in the cashier quickly walked to where they were.

"Ms. Coyne, I'm glad that you decided to come in, would you like to see our catalog?" the guy was clearly nervous to be talking to Fiona, Adam didn't get why but then he remembered that Fiona was a famous clothing designer.

"Hi, no thank you, I'm actually shopping for my friend could you help us find clothing that suits him" the guy nodded and called someone to take his measurements. The guy immediately kneeled asking Adam to spread out his legs and stretch out his arms, Adam stood awkwardly then jumped back when the tailors hand started to reach up his thigh.

"What the hell bro, you're getting too close to my junk" Adam looked up to a laughing Fiona.

"Adam, that's how they take the measurements now stop freaking out and let the man take your measurements" he blushed feeling like an idiot.

"Alright if you say so" he looked down at the guy "Go ahead, just don't get handsy with me" Fiona just smiled.

"Okay so what kind of a look are we going for" the tailor looked at Adam for an answer who just shrugged.

"I don't know ask her, she's the one dressing me" Fiona looked Adam up and down thinking of what kind of style would suit him.

"I was thinking 3 suits and then some semi-casual outfits" Adam looked at her with a frown.

"3 suits?" She just nodded at him and he sighed, this was definitely going to take a while.

"Fiona why is it that all the clothes I'm getting has layers"

"What do you mean layers?"

"Well there's the shirt, followed by a sweater, and then a jacket"

"It stylish and that way you can have three different looks with the same clothes, you can have the pants and shirt, or pants and sweater, or all three at the same time"

"It gets hot here, why do I need all this clothing"

"It gets cold here too you're not going to melt in them."

"When you've worn shorts every day for the past 3 years, you melt in anything that covers below the knees"

"Adam stop complaining" he just nodded. She smiled at how childish he was being.

"So what did you think about the clothes we got" Adam looked at the bags in his hands, he had to admit that he looked really good in the clothes that she chose for him.

"I loved them especially when he said they were free, how did that even happen?"

"The perks of being a connected fashionista" Adam playfully rolled his eyes "Oh no, you're head its taking over the mall" he put his hands up pretending to squish Fiona's imaginary growing ego.

"Ha Ha, don't make fun it's my status that got us your nice new clothes" he smiled her and nodded in agreement.

"So I'm hungry, ready to hit the food court?" Adam said as his stomach growled, Fiona giggled.

"I think you're stomach answered for me" Adam put his hand to his stomach.

"Well I didn't have breakfast, and we've been shopping for a good three hours, I'm starving" she laughed then reached out her hand he didn't hesitate to take it.

They went into the food court and got food from Sbarros Fiona got a ceaser salad and slice of pizza. Adam got a plate of Spaghetti and a calzone. Fiona looked at his plate.

"Are you going to finish all of that?" Adam looked at his plate it didn't look like a lot to him.

"Yeah, this how I always eat"

"I don't remember eating the fridge when we were together" Adam smiled as he shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Well when I started to up my workout regiment my appetite was definitely more demanding so now I guess I eat a lot, well by your standards seeing as your eating a salad" he laughed as he saw take a knife and start to cut at the pizza.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well why are you cutting the pizza up into little pieces?"

"Well pizza can get messy"

"I know its not lady like or whatever but its okay to use your hands to eat pizza, or did you get so dainty that you absolutely have to use utensils" Fiona grinned at Adam "Fine" she picked up the slice of pizza and took a big bite out of it. Adam smiled as he saw some tomato sauce on her cheek.

"You have a little sauce on your cheek" Fiona blushed picked up a napkin and missed the spot he meant. With his thumb he gently wiped the sauce off her cheek, he looked into her eyes and they started to lean into each other but Adam's elbow knocked his soda into his lap.

"Oh wow, that's cold" he grabbed a bunch of napkins and wiped at the soda attempting to dry his shorts as much as possible. Fiona was glad they didn't kiss she wanted to clear the air before they did anything.

Audra Torres paced around her living room, contemplating whether or not she should fly to San Diego so much was happening with Adam that she felt like she should be there comforting him or yelling at him for making stupid decisions.

"Audra, can you stop you're driving me crazy with all the pacing your doing" Omar looked at his wife, ever since Anya's mother had called going off on some angry rant about how she raised a two timer she'd been pacing and mumbling to herself.

"What do you think I should do, do I go over there do I just wait for him to call" Omar picked up the newspaper on the table and chose to ignore her.

"Oh really you're going to ignore me" Omar sighed and put the newspaper back down.

"You already know what you're going to do, so why don't you just clue me in" she shrugged her shoulders and sat next to him.

"I think I'm going to go down there and talk to him"

"Okay, but I'm coming with you it'll be like a little reunion before Adam graduates."

"What do you think about Fiona?" Audra wasn't sure if she should accept the fact that somehow she was going to be back into their lives pretty soon, especially since she had just gotten used to the idea that Fiona wasn't going to be her daughter in law. They had a rocky relationship in the beginning but one dinner came to mind when she finally accepted her as family, about 5 months before Adam proposed.

_Fiona looked into her closet everything she had suddenly looked ugly._

"_Oh for the love of all that is holy, choose something" Adam had gone from standing to sitting on the bed and now he was laying on the bed._

"_You're going to wrinkle that suit, sit up" he groaned and sat at the edge of the bed._

"_I'm sorry but were having dinner with your parents and I want to look my best" Adam stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_I'm sure anything you wear will look great" he kissed her neck, and then turned her around and kissed her lips starting to deepen it, when she pushed his shoulders back._

"_Come on Fi you make me watch you change from dress to dress and I'm not allowed to help" he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his making her feel his bulge get hard. _

"_Down boy, were going to have dinner with your mom I don't want her thinking I've corrupted her son" she pushed him back onto the bed._

"_Fine, be that way but later when you want my body, I'm going to reject you see how it feels" she cocked her eyebrow and seductively walked in his direction she straddled his hips and unclasped her bra. He grabbed her and started to kiss her and then she got up put her bra back on and laughed. _

"_I don't think you have the will power to do so, now stop whining and choose one" she held up a black strapless and a midnight blue knee length dress._

"_You don't think I have the will power to resist your seductive ways?"_

"_Honey I know you can't, you just proved it a minute ago" she had decided on the midnight blue dress, strapless probably didn't seem like a good idea considering the first time Ms. Torres met Fiona._

"_That wasn't fair though I didn't know it was a competition" she looked back at him._

"_What do you mean a competition?" Adam smirked he knew she wouldn't be able to resist a little temptation game._

"_Were going to see who can go the longest without sex" she cocked her eyebrow, there was no way that Adam would last longer than a couple of hours._

"_Are you sure you want to play this game?" Adam nodded._

"_Okay well what happens to the loser?" Adam thought it over what could he ask for, he sat down on the bed when suddenly he knew what was the worst thing he could do to her._

"_You have to give up your fancy clothing and wear nothing but jeans and a t-shirt for a week, no accessorizing at all." Fiona's mouth dropped._

"_WHAT! For a week! Adam that's a little much" Adam just smiled._

"_Hey if you think that you can resist, it shouldn't be a problem" Fiona frowned and then she thought about what he could do._

"_Fine but if you lose I want you to give Clare a stripper gram" Adam laughed, he could only imagine the look on both Eli and Clare's face at the sight of him stripping. He stood up and stuck out his hand to make it official, she shook it. He leaned in to hug her softly kissing along her neck then tacking his hand and gliding it up and down her thigh, he felt her shudder._

"_You forget that I know where to touch you, Ms. Coyne" he kissed her on the lips one last time and walked out of the room. Fiona watched him walk out what had she done, she didn't want to wear a t-shirt for a week. _

_From the next room Adam said "You know it's actually a good idea that we're playing this game tonight that way we'll be able to be decent in front of my parents, I mean the last time she was in a room with you, you were half naked" he laughed remembering how his mother had gone home talking about a girl who had the gusto to strip in front of the PTA. _

"_That's not funny, and that's the exact reason why I have to look my best"_

"_Trust me Fi, my mom will be happy that you chose to wear clothes at all" he then continued to laugh._

"_You're making it easier and easier to not want to go near you" she heard the laughter instantly stop and she smiled._

_Audra set up the table and looked around the room, it looked perfect, she didn't know why she was nervous. Omar walked into dinning room and saw his wife walking around and moving the plates here and there._

"_Audra, are you nervous? I don't think I've ever seen you nervous" Audra looked up barely acknowledging his presence._

"_What I'm not nervous what are you talking about?" she then walked into the kitchen checking in on the Posole._

"_Audra, don't run from me, talk to me, why are you nervous? I thought you'd be in tyrant mode ready to grill this girl until she cried" he laughed and looked at her still serious face and frowned until she looked up and had a tear in her eye._

"_Okay now I'm getting worried, you're not thinking about Gracie right, hate to tell you she's long gone, we have two sons and one is bringing his girlfriend of almost 2 years over tonight." _

"_No I'm not thinking about Gracie, but I'm losing him Omar" Omar pulled his wife into a hug and held her while she sobbed into his arm._

"_What do you mean you're losing him, he's not going anywhere" she pulled back having stopped crying._

"_Yes I am, and I just have to accept that, Fiona is going to be his family, she's going to take care of him when he's sick and she'll be the one he goes to for everything he wont need me anymore, my little boy doesn't need me. So I'm just going to suck it up and be sure that she deserves Adam giving her his life." Omar smiled when he saw her tyrant mode starting up, the doorbell rang and Omar opened it to see Adam holding hands with Fiona._

"_Hey dad" Adam leaned in and hugged his dad, then Fiona hugged Omar and they followed him into the dinning room, where Audra showed no sign of having cried a minute ago. Dinner was pleasant the only thing that they discussed was college, Adam's career path. Adam wasn't sure what to think about his mom being so quiet throughout dinner. When they were all done Audra started to pick up the plates._

"_Fiona would you like to join me in the kitchen" Fiona stiffened at the thought of being left alone with Adam's mom in a room full of weapons. Adam started to stand to join Fiona but Omar gently pulled him back down to his seat. When his mom and Fiona were out of sight Adam turned to see his dad smiling and then shrug at him._

**I don't usually cut it off in the middle of a flashback but it seemed like the best place to leave you guys hanging… kidding its 3am and I'm tired I'll try to update tonight.**

**Oh and these are the links to the clothes Fiona got him in the Gucci store, in case you were curious of his new look.**

.com/us/category/m/men_s_ready_to_wearlook2078 (1)

.com/us/category/m/men_s_ready_to_wearlook2091 (2)

.com/us/category/m/men_s_ready_to_wearlook2069 (3)

.com/us/category/m/men_s_ready_to_wearlook2073 (4)

.com/us/category/m/men_s_ready_to_wearlook2405 (5)

.com/us/category/m/men_s_ready_to_wearlook2407 (6)

.com/us/category/m/men_s_ready_to_wearsuits


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**Sorry I took so long but I started writing a later chapter and I put this one on hold… here's a little preview **_"Pregnant? You're pregnant?"_

_Once Fiona and his mom disappeared he looked over at his dad who just smiled at him._

"_So you and Fiona have been going out for some time, what is it 2 years?"_

"_Almost, dad what's going on?" he looked at the door leading to the kitchen and wished he had super powers to look through the door._

"_Nothing, just your mom interrogating the woman you're going to marry" Adam blushed at the last part of his father's response._

"_What do you mean the woman I'm going to marry" his dad leaned forward forcing Adam to do the same._

"_Son, I can see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you, there's nothing but love there, if that's not the woman you're going to marry then I don't know who is" Adam smiled._

"_So did you get the ring already" Adam's head popped up._

"_How did you know?" Omar just shrugged his shoulders._

"_So we just have to sit here and wait on the verdict" _

"_What verdict?"_

"_Your mother wants to know if Fiona really loves you, and if she's up to the challenge of marrying into the Torres family" Omar looked at the kitchen door, knowing his wife could only be making Fiona nervous._

"_So do you need me to help you wash the dishes" Fiona was curious as to why she called her into the kitchen._

"_No, I can do them later, please take a seat" she pointed to the little table in the kitchen._

"_What exactly are your intentions with my son"_

"_Pardon"_

"_You two have been dating for quite some time, and I'm curious as to when you intend on breaking his heart?"_

"_Never, Mrs. Torres I understand you have your reasons for doubting my relationship with your son, but you have to understand that I love Adam, I could never do anything to break his heart." Fiona looked at Adam's mom and she looked like she still didn't quite believe her._

"_Mrs. Torres, you know about my past and I know that you may not find me a good match for your son, but he's it for me there has never been and there will never be anyone else. If for some odd reason we do break up I will never find anyone as wonderful as Adam, no one will ever take his place." There was a silence as Audra took in everything that Fiona had to say, the conviction and love she heard in her speech was definitely real. Audra had to accept that this girl, no woman sitting before her would love and cherish her son for the rest of her life, the realization made her eyes water._

"_Mrs. Torres did I say something wrong" Fiona was worried, she'd never seen Mrs. Torres cry._

"_No, it's just hard to accept that your little boy has chosen someone so… right for him, a part of me wanted you to slip up so that he could continue to be my little boy but he's not he's yours now" she then pulled Fiona into an embrace. Fiona couldn't help but to cry at the sincerity in her voice._

"_So have you planned out how you're going to do it?" Adam glanced at his dad, he had been staring at the door to see when they'd come back._

"_Oh, I don't know I was thinking I'd ask her when the time was right" Omar gave his son a quizzical look._

"_Son, when you ask a woman to marry you, you should make it special it'll be something she'll remember for the rest of her life, you have to make sure it's a good memory." Adam had thought that he would just make it a spontaneous type deal._

"_But, I was thinking I'd do it in the heat of the moment"_

"_It's going to be that way regardless of planning, but I'd be nice if you took her out to dinner and asked her in a romantic setting." Adam thought about it, and his dad was right it should be special for both of them._

"_Okay well maybe I could take her out and then on the walk home I ask her." Omar smiled at Adam, now he was putting some serious thought into it._

"_If you want, don't think of what you're going to say let it come to you in the moment"_

"_Alright, I'll try not to over analyze the situation" they started to laugh just as Fiona and his mom emerged from the kitchen, they looked a little teary eyed but they were smiling._

"So were going to San Diego" Omar asked bringing Audra back from her flashback.

"Yeah, get us some tickets, I have to get something."

"Okay how long are we going to stay?"

"What if we stay until he graduates? It'll be fun like a mini vacation" Omar thought it over it would mean missing about 2 months of work.

"That should be fine, I have a lot of vacation days to cash in" he walked to the computer and searched for tickets, Audra walked back to her room and looked at her jewelry box.

"So I think it was your turn to ask questions" Adam tried not to look disappointed he was so close to kissing her and then his stupid elbow knocked the soda over ruining the moment.

"Right, I guess I should start with an easy one right" Fiona nodded.

"Why are you here?" Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"I mean what brought you to San Diego?"

"Oh, well we've been doing really well with our summer line in Europe and Canada, but we decided to open up a store here in a place where it's almost always sunny" he nodded, he was a little disappointed that she hadn't flown back for him but it was to be expected.

"Are you seeing anyone" Fiona smiled, he still stuck to his rip the band aid philosophy.

"No, I'm always working I haven't really had the time to see anyone" Adam tried not to smile, she was single.

"Don't get me wrong I've gone on dates, but nothing serious they were just dates" she didn't want him to think that she hadn't dated in hopes of being with him again.

"What else?"

"Those are the only questions I had, I read about you all the time, I know what you've been up to since you left to Italy" Adam blushed that he had actually said that to her. Fiona had a smile on her face, he kept track of her.

"Well then I guess it's my turn again" Adam just smiled at her.

"Why…why did you leave me? Why did you throw our relationship away? Why did you lie to me about it? Why did you refuse to talk to me? And why did you hurt me so much?" He was quiet he hadn't expected her to ask all the serious questions all at once, he was expecting her to ask them just not so suddenly and bluntly. Adam thought it over if he wanted anything with this girl he was going to have to answer all her questions with complete honesty. He looked down at his hands he didn't want to look her in the eye he felt like this was just like the first time when he broke off their engagement and the memory made him feel a pang.

"Fiona, you deserved better" he looked up at her and she had a look of anger and confusion on her face.

"What do you mean I deserved better?"

"You were going to stay with me and I couldn't let you do that, you had to go to Italy complete that internship and become what you always wanted, what you are now."

"So you felt that the only way that I could do that was without you"

"I overheard your conversation with Holly J. It sounded like it was me or the internship and I made the decision for you, I did what I thought was best for you. No matter how much it hurt me to do it, no matter how it ate me up inside, I let you go. I let you believe that I betrayed you because that way you'd leave and not look back."

"You're an idiot" she then smiled at him, he looked surprised she wasn't mad anymore but she was smiling.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm more disappointed than anything, I just don't understand why you didn't talk to me first, instead of jumping to your own conclusion to how it should be handled."

"I just thought that I was doing what was right for you"

"Again, you're an idiot. We could have talked about it and come to some sort of plan that didn't involve us breaking up"

"Okay, so I am an idiot"

"Definitely" they both laughed and breathed easily now that those questions were out of the way.

"So did you love Anya?" great the questions didn't end.

"Yeah I did" he saw her frown and look away "But I wasn't in love with her, yes I cared for her, and we had fun, but I never saw myself marrying her, the only person I've ever really seen any kind of future with is you" he reached out for her hand she looked up and saw how sincere he was being, she pulled her hand away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to overstep" Adam felt like an idiot, how could he expect her to feel the same way everything that's happened.

"No it's not that, but you just got out of a serious relationship you were engaged, it's too soon to be starting something"

"I was never really engaged, I didn't ask her to marry me, I didn't even think about it until she assumed that I asked"

"What do you mean you never asked then why were you engaged?" Adam took a breath then told her about everything that happened and how horribly he handled it.

"Why did you keep the ring, why didn't you do what Drew said?"

"Because that ring means a lot to me, it meant a lot to us, I could never bring myself to get rid of it. So I kept it." This time Fiona reached out and held his hand.

"If we do this we have to go slow, I don't want to rush into anything yet. Because even if you didn't think it was going anywhere, you were still in a serious relationship for two years." He nodded and took her other hand in his.

"I understand, besides you're right I'm an idiot" they both laughed.

"Yeah but you're my idiot"

"Always have always will be" he smiled and then kissed her hand.

"Okay well we have to get you a haircut" he smiled and then ran a hand through his hair.

"I still don't see whats wrong with it, I like it looking messy"

"Yes but new clothes new hair" he nodded and they got up and drove to a barbers.

"Okay so what were you looking to get" Adam shrugged and pointed to Fiona

"Ask her, I'm just her doll" Fiona smiled picked up the book and pointed to a hairstyle.

"Do I get to know what I'm getting"

"Yes but when he's done, I'll be back"

"You're leaving me"

"Yes I have some things to buy, don't worry" she waved bye and walked out.

Adam watched her leave, he really missed her, he didn't know how much until she left him alone with the barber.

"I know that look" the barber told his as he wet his hair.

"What look?" he smiled and then looked at him.

"You love her, don't you" Adam blushed, was he that obvious.

"Yeah I think I do"

**Sorry it's short but it's easier to update when it's shorter. **

**Love the reviews… oh and can't wait to post the later chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Degrassi.**

Declan held his wife as they lay in bed.

"I really did miss you"

"I know I hate traveling so much but it's part of the job"

"Yeah I guess so, how long are we going to stay here, because we got a 1 year old at home who probably misses you."

"I miss her to, but I don't know I mean at least a couple of months"

"A couple of months? That's a long time away from her, I don't think my mom signed up for that"

"I know but what can I do" Declan stood up having thought of something.

"We could buy a house here, I mean were going to be coming back and forth anyway because of the store you're opening it'd be nice to have a place here. We can have my mom bring Gracie."

"You're talking about moving here"

"I guess I am, but more of a vacation home type deal, we could always go back to New York, or Italy whatever you like."

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with the fact that you miss your bromance with Adam"

"Only a little, so what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea, we can start looking for places but we have to bring it up to Fiona first"

"Don't forget Adam, he's living with us to"

"Of course how could I forget your boy toy" she grinned and he playfully hit her with a pillow.

Alli and Clare sat on Clare's couch watching TV, and just talking about their boyfriends drunken 48 hours.

"What do you honestly think about Adam and Anya's break up?" Alli wasn't sure what to think she liked Adam but she had to admit that what had happened was upsetting.

"Well I liked Anya, but at the end of the day Fiona has always had Adams heart, when they broke up he locked his heart away and Fiona took the key. There was no way that anyone else was going to get in there" Alli nodded she had to admit Adam and Fiona looked good together, and they were going to find there way back to one another sooner or later.

"Yeah you're right, I don't get why he dated Anya in the first place he knew he was never going to love anyone like he did Fiona"

"Well Eli says that Adam missed having someone, I think that he was lonely and Anya helped fill the void, of course he was too stupid to realize that the void was to big for anyone but Fiona to fill." Clare looked at Alli who was staring at the TV.

"Alli are you listening to me" Alli ignored Clare and picked up the remote to turn up the volume.

"Well that's rude, what celebrity has you ignor…" Alli moved Clare's face so that she was looking at the TV too"

"Oh wow, it didn't take them long to find Fiona."

"Yeah so do we tell them they're on TV or let them find out on their own"

Adam sat as the barber was putting the final touches on his hair, he was really curious what had been done to his hair, the barber had turned Adam around so that he couldn't see the mirror, he looked up at the TV.

"Why do you have your TV on those stupid gossip channels"

"Hey, you may not like it but many of my customers like to know what celebrity is in rehab and who's dating who"

"I guess, can I change it please there has to be a game on or something" the barber handed him the remote, just as he was about to change it he saw Fiona's picture pop up on the screen.

"Hey isn't that the girl you walked in with" Adam smiled as he saw her on the screen.

"Yeah, she's opening a store here that's probably what this is about" he turned up the volume so that he could hear what was being said.

_Fiona Coyne prominent Fashion designer is in San Diego with sister-in-law Holly J Sinclair-Coyne they are said to be opening a new store to welcome the upcoming summer. Is the new store the only reason Fiona Coyne is in San Diego? _

_We have gotten word that Fiona has been spotted hanging with none other than Ex-Fiancé Adam Torres, we all remember him. When they're relationship went public we couldn't help but to take in how good looking he was, we couldn't help but to stare the couple was gorgeous._

Old pictures of Fiona and Adam together were now on the screen.

_They started dating when they both attended Degrassi in Canada, then we were all even more intrigued to find out that Adam was born a girl. Despite the shock no one even batted an eye because the couple definitely complimented one another. We all knew that Adam was definitely what she needed because well her last relationship was definitely a bad one._

A picture of Bobby Beckenridge holding Fiona's hand was now on the screen, Adam clenched his jaw at the image.

_Let's not talk about that one. Anyway the couple looked very much in love and then they were engaged and when we took a look at that ice he put on her finger which one of us wasn't jealous._

An image of Fiona's ring finger was on the screen, the picture made Adam smile then frown at what that ring had gone through.

_But then out of the blue one summer she was spotted without the ring and Adam was in another country. The two had broken up and no one was talking as to the reason, they just weren't together anymore._

_Of course we followed the two as much as we could, but got nothing neither was talking and their mutual friends had nothing to say about the matter._

_And now three years later the couple seems to have found there way to one another._

The screen showed pictures of Adam and Fiona at the mall shopping and going from store to store, also pictures of the two holding hands. Adam looked at the screen, he hadn't seen any paparazzi following them around.

_These are images taken just today, I don't know what these two have been doing but they're an even hotter couple now, look at Adam tan and in a tight beater, and Fiona looking stylish as ever in a blue sundress. _

_It wouldn't be Fiona Coyne without a little drama, apparently there was a heated argument between the two and two other women._

There was a picture of Adam and Fiona when they ran into Anya and her mom, Adam winced when the images of Adam being slapped were on the TV.

_Apparently sources tell us that Fiona stole Adam away from his two year girlfriend._

There was an image of Anya and Adam together, next to a picture of Fiona and Adam.

_Sorry to the ex-girlfriend but the chemistry between Fiona and Adam is undeniable, honey you had no chance. Were not sure if the two are actually together but the way they look at each other and the constant touching, if they aren't dating they will be soon._

_The drama does not end there did you notice that cast on Adam's arm apparently he broke it in someone face. Adam along with his brother, Declan Coyne, and a friend got into an altercation at a bar with none other than Bobby Beckenridge, that landed all of them in jail. No charges are being filed by either party because the fight was two sided and we all know that Bobby deserved whatever they did to him. Fiona definitely found her knight in shinning armor._

_Wow Tiffany you gave us a lot of information to take in, this family knows how to keep it interesting._

Adam stared at the TV as it went into another segment.

"Well that was interesting" he looked to his side and Fiona had gotten back, he smiled at her then frowned because she was talking about what was just on the screen.

"Hey, how much of that did you catch?" he said hoping she had walked in near the end.

"Well I walked in and you were transfixed on the TV so I looked up to see what was so interesting when I saw my ring, so I watched with you" Fiona let out a sigh, taking things slow was going to be harder than she thought now that they were being watched.

"Well at least you're not a huge celebrity if you were they're be paparazzi waiting for us outside" Adam grinned and Fiona gently swatted his arm.

"Ha Ha you're not funny, you're hair looks great by the way" she said as she pulled on the top of it" she turned his chair so he could look in the mirror he had a faux-hawk. Adam looked at himself in the mirror the look definitely suited him, he stood up and he looked really good.

"Okay now your ego is taking over this barber shop" she smiled at him and he turned around and hugged her, she was surprised by the sudden embrace but then she hugged him back.

"I really missed you" he whispered into her ear and she smiled, they pulled apart.

"Yeah I missed you too, now lets get out of here you can show everybody you're new look" he reached out his hand and she took it as they walked out, his phone started to ring he looked at the caller id.

Drew had been talking to a sports drink company when he looked up to see Adam on TV, he usually kept his TV on the gossip channel in case any of his guys happened to be on. As soon as the segment was over he put his call on hold and called his brother.

"Hey bro, shouldn't you be working"

"I am working, but I'm taking a break because guess who I see on the TV looking awfully chummy with Fiona"

"I don't know who did you see?"

"Come on don't make me pry it out of you, I mean the TV makes it sound like you guys are dating again, so what's going on?"

"Nothing, were taking things slow" Adam looked over at Fiona and smiled.

"SLOW? Dude you guys don't know the meaning of the word"

"Hey I have self control" they both stayed quiet then Drew started to laugh.

"Right I don't think so, I bet by tomorrow you two will be grossly inseparable" Drew heard a knock on his door but just ignored it, he was taking a break, his phone flashed with a call from his receptionist.

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. I need my doctor"

"Hey I can't help that I find my girlfriend irresistible" Adam laughed on the other line, Drew heard his door open he was about to tell his secretary to take a message when he saw his mom standing at the door.

"Mom?"

"Drew, did you say mom? Dude what's going on?" Drew looked at his mom smirking at him, god he hoped she hadn't heard his last comment.

"Bro I'll call you back" he quickly hung up the phone and got up from his desk.

"Mom what are you doing here" Drew was shocked, he thought that the next time he'd see her would be at Adam's graduation.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother, whom you have not seen since Christmas?" he quickly went to hug her.

"Sorry you just caught me off guard, here sit down" he pulled out a chair for his mom to sit in.

"Thank you, were you just talking to your brother"

"Yeah I was, you know he's not graduating for another like 7 weeks right?" Maybe she had gotten the dates messed up.

"Yes I know, your father and I are here in a kind of mini vacation until Adam graduates, plus it gives me time to check in on you boys." Drew thought quickly if he'd done anything wrong to have his mother drop in unannounced, then he took a breath, Adam she was here because of Adam, thank god. Even if he was 22 his mother still scared the crap out of him.

"Oh that's great, where are you going to be staying?"

"I thought that maybe we could stay with you and your brother"

"Yeah of course you can stay with me, Adam's not living with me though" Mrs. Torres cocked an eyebrow.

"He's not? I thought that after his break-up with Anya he'd move in with you, well is he with Eli then?" Drew groaned, damn it Adam why aren't you the one telling mom this stuff.

"Uh no, he's staying with …" he mumbled that last bit.

"He's staying with who, speak up"

"He's staying with Declan."

"You mean with Fiona, don't you"

"Well yeah, with Fiona, Declan and Holly J"

"Oh" Drew looked at his mom for any sign of anger or something, but then he just saw her smile.

**Alright Ch. 15 will be up sometime tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews guys they mean a lot, keep them coming.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Degrassi.**

_Adam had wandered around Toronto not knowing where to go or what he had just done. He had broken off the engagement with Fiona and let her believe that he cheated, what a wonderful mess he had made, well at least now she would pursue her dreams and be something big. He looked up to see his legs had managed to take him to his parent's house, he went up the steps as he walked in he was greeted by the smell of albondigas, it smelled great so he walked into the kitchen where he saw his mom at the stove._

"_Hi ma"_

"_Adam, I wasn't expecting you today, are you hungry" he nodded and she reached to get him a bowl then set it in front of him, and turned back to the stove and placed some tortillas._

"_I see your other half isn't with you today" she handed him the tortillas he stared at his bowl the entire time._

"_Adam" she touched his hand and he jumped a little._

"_What's wrong?" Adam frowned and then started to eat._

"_Hey talk to me" he set down his spoon and looked at her, she wasn't going to be happy with him if he told her exactly what happened and how he handled it._

"_Fiona and I broke up" _

"_What? Why? You guys have been engaged all of 2 months"_

"_Yeah well shit happens" she smacked him upside the head._

"_Adam Torres you will watch your mouth, I don't care how upset you are, now tell me what happened?" he rubbed his head and then looked at her what the hell why not. He then continued to tell her everything that happened from the moment he walked into Fiona's condo._

"_Mijo I love you but you're an idiot"_

"_Thanks ma, you always know what to say" she smirked at him._

"_Well what do you want me to say, you messed up and now who knows if you'll ever see her again" Adam groaned._

"_But it's better this way, you know she can be what she always wanted to be without me there holding her back"_

"_I don't think you were holding her back, she was willing to give up her dream for you that's saying something"_

"_That's great but I don't want her to do anything that she might regret later, and I would definitely be a huge regret for holding her back"_

"_I'm not going to change your mind about this am I" Adam just shook his head no when his dad waked in._

"_Something smells good in here, hey Adam what's new?" his dad ruffled his hair and kissed his wife's cheek._

"_Just Adam being an idiot" his mom responded with a smile._

"_Well that's not new"_

"_Did I ever tell you guys that you're the best parents in the world." _

"Adam?" Fiona waves her hand in front of a smiling Adam.

"Uh yeah sorry, what?"

"You were talking to Drew, you said something about your mom and then spaced out" she said smirking at him.

"Sorry I was just remembering the last time I had a heart to heart with my mom"

"Oh yeah what about?"

"Well I went to my parent's house after we broke up and I told her everything that happened"

"What did she say"

Adam smiles again remembering "She called me an idiot"

"Great minds think a like."

"Yeah, yeah, that's probably why my mom loved you" he laughs and heads to the car.

"Your mom loved me?"

"Yeah she did, when I broke up with you she basically said it was the biggest mistake of my life and that I was an idiot" Fiona smiles she thought his mom liked her not loved her.

"So why do you think she's here?"

"Well yesterday she threatened to come here if I didn't tell her what was going on, and then I went to jail so I didn't call her. Maybe she's here to yell at me wouldn't be surprised she likes to see the fear when she's yelling at you"

"You make her sound sadistic"

"Fi, when she's mad at us she goes full on Guantanamo on us with the lockdown and the yelling and yeah it's not pretty"

"Why would she yell though, maybe she's here to have a serious discussion about what's been going on with you" Adam snorted.

"This is my mother were talking about, besides I probably deserve to get yelled at"

"You want to get yelled at?"

"No but I mean I have been an idiot the past two days, maybe all I need is my mom to knock some sense into me" she couldn't argue with that logic.

"So what did you get that you left me behind"

"Underwear"

"Oh really, anything you want to show me" he wiggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh she handed him the bag she was holding.

"Oh these are sexy" he pulled out a pair of superman boxers.

"Yeah well you need underwear so I just got you a bunch of boxers that looked like something you'd wear."

"How come you didn't get any boring ones, like you did for the rest of my clothes"

"They weren't boring clothes, besides these are you all over"

"I love them Fi, they're all superhero and novelty boxers" he said as he pulled out a pair of boxer briefs with an arrow pointing upwards 'The Man' and then an arrow pointing towards the crotch 'The Legend'.

"Definitely love these" he started to laugh.

"Fiona you've met the legend what do you think" Fiona blushed and laughed.

"I don't see what all the hype is about"

"Ouch, watch out folks she make look nice but she's feisty" he kept looking through the back as they got into the car, he saw a pair of boxers that made him smirk.

"Are these your attempt at making fun of my jail time" he was holding up orange boxers that said Dept. of Corrections. Fiona laughed as he held them up.

"Pretty much, I mean you were in jail" he just smirked and put the bag in the backseat. He looked to see that she suddenly had a serious expression on her face.

"Oh no, what are you over thinking?"

"Mom I don't think this is a good idea, please let's just go you can talk to Adam, I'll take you" Drew followed his mom who was walking kind of fast, they stepped into the elevator.

"Mom, are you listening to me"

"Drew I'm just going to talk to the girl calm down" Drew didn't think he should calm down I mean his mom had forced him to take her to where Adam used to live with Anya God only knew what his mom wanted with Anya. They reached the fourth floor.

"Mom it's not too late we can take the elevator back down and then you can go crazy or whatever on Adam, I really don't think we should be here"

"Andrew that's enough I just want to talk to thee girl and then we can go find Adam, if you don't want to come in with me then you can wait for me downstairs." Drew thought it over but he wasn't about to leave his mother alone with Anya, so he just nodded and walked next to his mom. They reached the door and knocked.

"Oh hi Mrs. Torres, Drew I didn't think I'd see you guys again."

**This is it for right now, I'll post up another chapter later tonight. **

**Sorry it's short, but it's a two update kind of day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**I gave this chapter a title because it needed one, since I'm ending this chapter on a good note.**

"Oh hi Mrs. Torres, Drew I didn't think I'd see you guys again"

"Hi Mark, is Anya in" Mark opened the door wider, and pointed to her bedroom. Mark and Andrew shook hands and then awkwardly looked as Mrs. Torres as she walked over to the door knocked then was let in.

"So how's Adam?"

"Good"

"Is he staying with you?"

"No, he's at Declan's"

"Really, with Fiona"

"Yup"

"Oh wow, so are they like back together, cuz I saw them on TV earlier"

"I have no idea, so what's it like having a girl for a roommate?"

"Uh well it's different, I try not to be around so much, to tell you the truth we never really talked I mean I didn't mind her but we'd mostly be like 'hi how are you' and that's it"

"Sounds like your having fun"

"I might move out, this is just to awkward"

"I know what you mean"

"So what do you think they're talking about?"

"I have no idea"

"So this conversation is kinda awkward too right?"

"I don't think the conversation is awkward, I think that my mom coming over is awkward"

"Definitely, you want a beer"

"I would love one"

Mrs. Torres walked into the room and saw Anya sitting on a chair with a surprised look on her face.

"Hi Mrs. Torres, I don't know if you know this but Adam and I broke up so if you're looking for him you're not going to find him here."

"I know, I came to see you"

"Oh, what can I help you with"

"Anya, I always liked you with my son, honestly you were the kind of girl I would have liked to see him end up with"

"Thank you but…"

"You didn't let me finish, you may have been what was right for him but his heart never let him forget the one… "

"Mrs. Torres if you're just here to tell me how he never loved me…" Mrs. Torres put her hand up to keep Anya from continuing.

"That is not why I'm here, I want you to understand that he honestly tried to fully give himself to you but he couldn't because his heart already belonged to someone else."

"I know that but it doesn't take away the hurt that I feel because I had foolishly given him mine"

"No you didn't"

"What? How do you know whether I did or didn't"

"Because there was always a part of you that thought that he would come to the realization that he still loved her and leave, isn't that right"

_Anya looked at Adam across the kitchen table as they ate dinner, she looked at his chest he had on a black beater and his tattoo was showing, the one he claimed stood for Forever Crowned. She didn't want to believe that he hadn't let go of Fiona but her mind kept telling her not to get in too deep because sooner or later they're relationship was going to end._

"_Adam" he looked up from his plate._

"_Yeah"_

"_Why are you with me" he rolled his eyes because it was a never ending conversation._

"_Because you're kind, fun to be with, you make me happy, you're a great cook, and you look great in a bikini" he tried to make a joke to lighten the mood but she wasn't smiling._

"_Anya I'm here with you, if I didn't want to be with you I would have left a long time ago, please stop worrying about her"_

"_Her? I never said anything about her" Adam cursed because now he had started a different argument._

"_You may have not said it, but it's what you're thinking"_

"_How do you know it's what I was thinking?"_

"_We've been together almost two years, and that is your only insecurity about us, you think that somehow Fiona is going to come back and steal me away, but that's not going to happen"_

"_How can you be so sure, like you said we've been dating for two years, and you don't want to talk about getting married or having kids. Do you even see a future with me"_

"_I haven't even graduated college, I don't know what's in the future, and I don't want to think about it yet. Were too young!"_

"_Oh but you weren't too young when you asked her to marry you"_

"_I was young and in love, I didn't know what I was doing…"_

"_So what are you saying your not in love with me"_

"_I didn't say that, but then it was different she was my first real girlfriend, it only makes sense that I would want…" he stopped and instead put his plate in the sink and started to wash it._

"_That you would want to what, finish your sentence"_

"_Anya please we were having a pleasant dinner why do we need to continue to argue about this"_

"_Finish your sentence"_

"_Fine, it only made sense that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with her"_

"_Do you still want to.."_

"_No, I don't I haven't even thought of her… listen to me Anya I broke up with her, I'm not the one hung up on what could have been, if she had broken up with me then it would be different but I did it, I'm the one that said I didn't want to be with her." he looked at her with a sad smile._

"_Please just believe me when I tell you that I want to be with you" she hesitated but hugged him, a week later he proposed._

"Anya?"

"No you're right, I never let myself fall in love with him, I knew what I was, I was just some place holder keeping him warm until she came back"

"No, he did care for you, I don't think it was his intention to hurt you. But things got messed up and you guys didn't get a chance to really talk things through."

"Is that why you're here to convince me to talk to Adam"

"That and I wanted to be sure that you'd be okay, your mom told me that you were upset and broken and that Adam was a horrible person for hurting you"

"Yeah my mom's a little overly dramatic"

"I'm the same way, I understood where she was coming from, I just don't want you two to end things on bad terms, you need closure in order to really move on. You're a great girl I'd hate to see you be too fueled with hate that you don't allow yourself to be happy with someone else"

Drew and Mark sat drinking beer and staring at the TV while they waited for Drew's mom to come out from the room.

"Oh hey I almost forgot, here" Mark handed Drew a black box, he took it and opened it inside was the twice used ring, Drew smirked as he looked at it.

"Where'd you get this"

"I saw it in the trash and I took it out, I was going to mail it to Adam but since you're here, you can give it to him" he put it in his coat pocket.

"I don't think Adam thought he'd see this again"

"You think he'll ever ask anyone else to marry him with that ring"

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll finally sell the damn thing it's obviously bad luck."

"How?"

"Come on two broken engagements, this thing is tainted" Mark just nodded and then they heard a door open they glanced to see Anya hugging Mrs. Torres.

"Alright Drew let's go" Drew looked from Anya to his mom.

"Is everything okay" they both nodded at him, Drew wanted to ask what had happened but his mom gave him a look, so he just nodded.

"Fiona what's wrong?" Adam looked at her she was obviously upset over something.

"Adam yesterday you were so angry when you hit Bobby, and you threatened his life, is that who you are now?"

"Fiona, I was protecting you, sure I may have let my anger get the best of me, but no that's not who I am. I box to get out my frustrations, and I make sure that my anger stays inside the ring but Bobby he just brings out the worst in me every time I see him I can only imagine him hurting you and it makes my blood boil." he clenched his fists but then took a few breaths and he calmly looked at her.

"Are you worried that I'm violent" he looked at her with a sad expression in his eyes, he didn't want her to see him as a second Bobby. She brought her hand up to his face.

"I could never see you as violent, but I just wanted to make sure that you were still the sweet and loving boy I fell in love with" she smiled at him.

"Well you're wrong, I did change. I'm a man now" they both laughed.

"Okay Mr. Man take me home"

"I would love to, but first" he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you 2 days ago" she smiled and they drove back to the hotel.

Holly J and Mrs. Torres sat on the couch not really knowing what to say to each other. Drew and Declan looked on from the kitchen with amused looks on their faces.

"I've never seen my mom so quiet"

"Yeah well you have two stubborn women there, the silence will continue"

"So you guys went to Anya's?"

"Yeah, it was really awkward I wanted to get out but my mom, she insisted that she had to talk to Anya"

"Really, what she say?"

"I have no idea she didn't tell me anything about it, and they spoke in Anya's room so it's not like I could listen in. But the strangest thing was that they hugged"

"Hugged? Okay now I really want to know what the hell went on there."

Adam and Fiona walked in smiling and laughing.

"Ooh look they're back I guess now we get to find out" Drew and Declan stepped out of the kitchen and stood closer to the living room. Holly J looked up to see Adam and Fiona looking at Mrs. Torres.

"Oh thank god Adam you're back" Holly J saw the look on Mrs. Torres' face.

"I mean Hi" Mrs. Torres stood up and motioned Adam to follow her out onto the balcony.

"Damn it, why does she keep talking in a different room" Declan shrugged and they sat down on the couch.

"So how long has she been here?" Fiona asked as she sat next to Holly J

"About half an hour, I am so glad you guys got back I don't think I could stand sitting next to a stoic Mrs. Torres any longer, no offense Drew"

"Hey none taken I know my mom is an intimidating lady"

"That she is, so what do you think she's talking to him about"

"About how stupid he is" Holly J gave him a look.

"What I don't know probably the same thing she talked to Anya about?" Holly J and Fiona both stared at Drew for more information he just continued to drink his beer.

"DREW!" he started to laugh.

"Alright, alright damn relax. We went to go see Anya"

"What for?"

"I don't know she talked to Anya in another room"

"Why would she want to talk to Anya?"

"Do you think she wants to get them back together?" Fiona honestly asked Drew who just shrugged his shoulders. Fiona leaned back into the sofa what if that's why she's here she wants Adam to get back together with Anya.

"Fiona relax, I don't think that's what my mom wants to do, sure Anya's the kind of girl she would like either of us to end up with but…" Declan hit Drew with his cast.

"I said but, damn relax, but she knows how much you mean to Adam. She may be intimidating and everything but she's not heartless, she wants to see us happy. Why do you think she kept Adam from dating as long as she could after your break-up." Now all three of them were staring at Drew they didn't know Mrs. Torres tried to keep Adam from dating.

"What do you mean she kept Adam from dating?" Declan talked to the guy all the time, how had this never come up in conversation.

Adam stood across from his mother not really knowing what he was supposed to say to her.

"So you were serious when you said you'd come if I didn't call"

"Adam, what are you doing" and the interrogation began.

"What do you mean what am I doing"

"With your life, with your relationship, with everything. What are you doing?"

"With my life, well as soon as I graduate Eli has told me I can intern at Creeper comics, and then if the internship works out then I get a job with a good salary and benefits"

"And you're sure this is the career you want to pursue"

"Yeah mom, I'll box as a hobby and if I need extra cash Tony at the Auto shop said the job was there when I needed it."

"Okay sounds good now about your relationship?"

"Right okay, well Anya and I broke up because, I'm not going to lie to you mom I never stopped loving Fiona"

"I know" Adam eyebrows shot up, he didn't even know until Fiona came back.

"What do you mean you know?"

"Adam I'm your mother of course I knew you never stopped loving that girl, and it's okay I knew sooner or later you were going to come to your senses and make things right"

"Thanks mom"

"But, I'm not happy how you handled everything I'm not quite sure what happened because I got a negative summary from Anya's mom." Adam snorted only imagining what kinds of things she had said.

"Before we continue talking about this I want you to tell me what exactly happened with Anya" Adam took a breath this was the second time he had to tell the whole story.

"Well it started when I woke up from…"

"So how exactly did she keep Adam from dating" Holly J was intrigued.

"Well mom didn't know about the DSP, so she assumed that Adam was just being miserable and soon he'd be trying to get with as many girls as possible to ease his pain."

"DSP?" Holly J asked with obvious confusion.

"Drunk Slut Phase, basically Adam got wasted and became a slut for a week" Declan quickly put in, Holly J just laughed and Fiona swatted her arm.

"Anyway, so mom would call him like every week telling him to take things slow, to be single and just focus on himself and blah blah blah, it was working because Adam didn't want to date anyone anyways, he's just go to the gym, then to the auto shop, then go home and sleep. He was the boringest person to be with. Then one day I managed to take him to the beach, we ran into Anya they got to talking and they were going to go on a date. I don't know how my mom knew but she called just as they set the date, and started to telling him that it was a bad idea, how he should give himself another year before getting involved with someone else. Adam at the time thought it was mom being mom, keeping her boys monks as long as possible, but I knew better I knew what she was doing."

"Oh really you knew what she was doing" Declan raised an eyebrow obviously teasing Drew.

"Fine my dad told me what she was doing" he then took another sip from his beer and slowly swallowing.

"You're not funny, come on tell us what was she doing" Fiona was getting tired of Drew's suspense build up.

"Dad, said that my mom was trying to keep Adam as single as possible so that he would come back to his senses and get you back" he pointed to Fiona with the beer bottle, both Holly J and Declan smiled who knew Mrs. Torres was so sneaky, well for a good reason. Fiona thought it over is it possible that Adam was right, and that his mom did in fact love her.

"Hey, she might never tell you but she thinks of you as the daughter she never had, but you tell my mom I told you and I will deny it 'till the day I die" they all laughed at how afraid of his mother Drew was. They then glanced to see if Adam and his mom were still being civil, they could see them through the glass doors but the expressions on there faces gave nothing away as to how the conversation was going.

"Well at least I don't have to ask you why you're wearing a cast, all this happened in the past 2 days?"

"Pretty much, so what are you thinking ma?"

"Well first of all I don't condone your violent behavior even though I think that this Bobby guy fully deserved what you boys did to him" Adam smiled, but then his mom gave him a stern look and he went back to being serious.

"Why didn't you say anything to Anya before it escalated into such a big thing?"

"I know, I know and trust me everyone has already voiced how much of a moron I am for letting things get so out of control, but mom I thought it was the best thing I could do to not hurt her feelings"

"Oh and how did that work out for you?"

"Yeah I see your point."

"I still want you to talk to her" Adam looked at her with an 'are you out of your mind' look.

"Mom you can't be serious, she clearly told me that she wanted nothing to do with me"

"I'm completely serious, I went to see her.."

"You went to go see her, when today? Why would you do that?"

"Yes I saw her today, because I needed her to understand some things about you and after talking a bit she's agreed to talk to you to get some closure."

"And you're sure that she's okay with me going over there to talk" she nodded and he thought about it.

"Okay I'll talk to her, she deserves that much"

"I want you to talk to her today"

"Mom really?"

"Yes, the sooner you talk to her the sooner you and Fiona can give me grandchildren" Adam laughed and she cracked a smile.

"I told you were taking things slow, I don't think grandchildren are in our future just yet."

"Son, I'm sorry but I have to say that you are a moron if you think that you two can take things slow" Adam laughed again, he then pulled his mom into hug.

"I love you ma, more than anything and I'm really glad that you have become a person that I can talk to about anything. And I'm really happy that you are so accepting of everything I do" Adam hugged her tighter as he heard her start to cry.

"I love you how could I not be proud of the man that you've become, if Fiona is what makes you happy then of course I'd want to make sure that it happened for you. I've tried the non accepting attitude before and I could have lost you" they just held each other as they both silently cried then let go.

"Okay now go talk to Anya while I talk to Fiona" he nodded and kissed her on the cheek before walking out to the living room.

"So how'd it go bro?" Drew so badly wanted to know what was going on.

"Fi my mom wants to talk to you out on the balcony. I'll be back later okay" he kissed her chastely on the lips and left. Fiona looked out on the balcony where a serious faced Mrs. Torres was waiting, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"What are you waiting for, go over there see what she wants" Holly J looked at her friend who looked frozen into place.

"Hey don't worry if she busts out WMD's we'll call for help" Declan said with an amused smile, Fiona then walked out to the balcony.

"Well that was cryptic, Adam didn't say anything just left. I wonder what my mom told him to make him leave."

Adam sat in his car unable to turn it on. Why is my mom making me do this, I don't want to see her so soon. What if this is a trap for her to freaking kill me? No, no Adam you're just being paranoid Anya would never kill you… at least not on purpose. I should probably talk to her in the living room or something far away from all the kitchen appliances that could be used to kill me. Cut it out, she probably just wants to have a civil conversation to get some closure like adults. Maybe I could just say I spoke to Anya and then… no my mom would probably call to make sure I actually went. Okay breathe alright I'm ready. He started up the car and drove the familiar route to where he used to live.

Fiona looked at Mrs. Torres trying to gauge what kind of conversation this was going to be and came up with nothing, she was a hard woman to read.

"Hello again Fiona, It's been a while"

"Hi, and yeah it has."

"You can breathe I'm not here to yell at you, or to judge your relationship with my son. I just want to know what your intentions are" Mrs. Torres smiled and Fiona couldn't help but to smile at the memory of the first time she had said that to her.

"Well I think that right now were going to take things slow"

"That's exactly what Adam said"

"And what do you think about that?"

"Well I called him a moron if he thought you guys were going to be able to take things slow." Fiona chuckled in a probability they weren't going to be able to take things slow.

"Well my son really cares for you and he honestly wants things to work out with you, so I just wanted to be sure that you two are on the same page and that he had been completely honest with you about everything"

"Yeah so far he has been very open with how he feels and about what's been going on since I got here"

"That's good, did he tell you what happened between him and Anya?"

"Yes, he told me all about it"

'Then you agree with me that he should talk to her and get some closure"

"Absolutely they shouldn't leave things on such terrible terms"

"That's what I said and that's why right now he's having a serious conversation with her"

"Right now?"

"Yeah that's where he went off to a few minutes ago"

"Oh"

Adam stood in front of the all to familiar door, this was the second time he really didn't want to be outside the door.

"Okay here goes nothing" he knocked on the door a few times and then heard someone unlock the door then open it.

"Hey bro, I definitely didn't think I'd see you here again"

"Hey mark yeah you and me both, is she here?"

"Yeah dude in her room, but are you sure that you should be here I mean the last time, I was scared of pissing off Anya."

"Yeah this has to happen" he walked over to her room and knocked and after a few seconds she opened the door and for a second froze at seeing him here in front of her. She knew he was going to be over to talk to her she just didn't think it'd be today.

"Hi Anya" he was nervous, he didn't want to be but he couldn't help it the last few times he'd spoken to her it ended or began with him getting slapped.

"Adam" she waved him in, he stepped inside being in the bedroom with her was weird, he used to feel so at home and now it was different, awkward.

"So you changed your hair, and your clothes are a little different" he was about to run his hand through his hair but remembered it was styled now so he couldn't mess with it instead he shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah, well I got new clothes and the haircut seemed necessary"

"I liked it shaggy"

"Yeah I did too but Fi…" he didn't finish his sentence because well it didn't seem right to mention Fiona when she had been a big reason for their break up.

"Right so I guess we should talk" she sat down on a chair and motioned for him to sit on the bed. They both sat in silence as they thought of how to start off this much needed talk.

"I'm sorry" they both said in unison.

"You're sorry? What are you sorry about? This whole mess is my fault."

"While I agree that this whole mess is your fault. I'm sorry of how childish I acted" he looked at her wanting to know what she thought was childish.

"You know throwing your suitcase out the window and then slapping you in public" Adam smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because it was pretty funny when you threw my suitcase out the window, it gave Drew a reason to chuckle. Don't worry about the slap I deserved them both." She just nodded it was his turn.

"Listen I'm sorry that I let you believe that I was proposing, but when you caught me down on my knee and assumed I didn't want to hurt your feelings. And yes before you say it I know I caused more trouble by letting you believe it. I'm also sorry on how horribly I handled the entire situation, but most of all I'm sorry that I couldn't give you my heart." He took a deep breath then looked to see Anya just sadly smiling at him.

"I know and I understand. I talked to your mom earlier today and she pretty much told me what you're saying now and she helped me understand that I never gave you my heart either." They both nodded at one another because it was like they were never in a real relationship they just kept each other company.

"Regardless of how we didn't feel for one another, I do care about you and I don't want you to hate me. And I don't want to have to avoid you like the plague, we shared something and I know that it sounds lame but I'd like it if we could someday be able to be friends"

"I'd like that, and I don't hate you I'm just disappointed in how you couldn't talk to me about it"

"Yeah, I apparently suck at communication"

"You really do" she said with a smirk, and just like that the anger she felt towards him wasn't necessarily gone but it had calmed and was willing to close the book on their relationship. They both stood up and hugged, he turned to leave.

"One last thing, I know you wouldn't anyway but could you not talk to the paparazzi, they saw you and might approach you for details on us and everything."

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'll try and keep my mom away from it to"

"Thank you, I'll see you when I see you" she waved bye and he walked out. He saw Mark sitting on the couch he went over and shook his hand.

"Bye Mark, it was cool getting to know you. You were a great roommate, and take care of her for me."

"It was cool getting to know you to man, don't worry about her she's one strong lady. I mean she had you walking out with your tail between your legs." Adam smiled, yeah he was right Anya was going to do just fine without him, and for the last time he walked out of the apartment.

**That's it for this chapter cuz it's long enough, gotta leave something for the other chapters. **

**Up next Adam and Fiona talk about their "slow" relationship.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**Sorry for the late update but I got writers block for a while there.**

"Does it bother you that Adam went to go talk to her"

"A little bit but that's just because not so long ago they were engaged, and I know it wasn't a real engagement but it stings that someone else wore my ring" Mrs. Torres just nodded.

"Well you have nothing to worry about because he loves you, and this talk is just something they both need in order to really move on."

"I understand"

"So when should I expect grandchildren" Fiona blushed and then they both laughed.

Adam could breathe easier it had gone a lot better than he expected, at least he wasn't physically hurt in any way. Him and Anya may not have been made to last but he could remember times where he honestly felt like he loved her. But no matter how much he cared for Anya she just wasn't Fiona, she was the one who had his heart the entire time. As he drove down the street he could see a tattoo parlor, he smiled as he thought of the perfect way to show Fiona how much she meant to him.

Bobby couldn't believe how much of a dumbass he had been, he let his anger get the best of him and he said a lot of stupid things in front of his wife's brother. As soon as she picked him up he knew he was in trouble she yelled at him about being deceitful he could still hear her 'how could he hurt that guys sister, why did she have to hear it from complete strangers?' Then John punched him in the nose because of that stupid comment he made about marrying someone below him, and now here he was wandering around the streets like a hobo. Well that was what he was his wife kicked him out saying she didn't want to see him again, he couldn't believe it Fiona had managed to ruin his life even more. Oh and we can't forget about how wonderful it was to be mentioned in all the gossip channels for being a monster and deserving everything that Declan and his friends did to him. He walked around some more not really knowing where he should go and he saw Adam parking in front of a tattoo parlor, how he hated Adam the stupid son of a bitch nearly dislocated his jaw. All the horrible things that happened to him were because of Adam and Fiona, but soon they were going to get what they deserved. Fuck anger management, he was going to get his revenge.

Adam arrived back at the hotel room to see that Fiona and his mom had rejoined everybody in the living room, the feeling he got from the room was a happy one they were talking, drinking and watching TV.

"Hey guys, is everything okay?" he looked at his mom then at Fiona they both nodded and smiled at him. He went to the kitchen to get something to drink and was followed by his mom.

"Adam?"

"Yeah mom" he turned around to face his mom.

"I brought something for you but I'd like if we stepped out into the hallway so that I can give it to you"

"Sure mom" he put his beer down on the counter and followed his mom out the door.

"Did you get a new tattoo?" Adam glanced down to his chest at the plastic covering his chest.

"Oh no, I just modified the one I already have" she just nodded.

"I don't know if I like that you keep putting ink into your blood system"

"Come on mom, you know that you liked the tattoos they're all about love, if it makes you feel better I'm going to get one for you two" she just smiled

"Alright well anyway, there was something I was going to give you earlier but they were watching us through the doors" Adam raised an eyebrow what could she possibly want to give him without the others looking. She reached into her purse and took out a folded up handkerchief and handed it to him.

"A handkerchief?"

"Open it" Adam shrugged and unfolded it to see a 2 karat princess cut engagement ring with a silver band it was simple but elegant.

"Wow mom, this is beautiful. Why are you giving this to me?"

"I know you said that you're taking things slow but I know with complete certainty that you will ask Fiona to marry you again"

"Mom I don't know what to say"

"Just promise me that this time around you'll make sure that you go through with the wedding"

"I promise, but where did you get this?"

"It was your grandmothers ring, her mother gave it to her and now I'm giving it to you, she wanted you to have it. Although she may have intended you to wear it but I think we both agree that this will look better on Fiona" Adam chuckled.

"Is this your way of telling me to get rid of the other ring, because to tell you the truth that's what I was going to do anyway that thing was definitely bad luck" they both laughed and then his mom pulled him into a hug.

They walked back into the house sat down and talked with the others drank a little bit and then they all said their goodbyes. Holly J and Declan went into their room and Drew drove his mom back to his place, leaving Fiona and Adam alone in the living room.

"So I guess this gives us time to talk about us" Fiona grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, Adam sat up on the couch.

"Alright, I guess we can start off with the talk I had with my mom" Fiona nodded for him to continue.

"Well she just wanted to be sure that I knew what I was doing with both my career and relationships, I told her my plans with Eli and how were taking things slow. And she seems okay with everything she just worries that I don't think things through, which I can't blame her for I have a past of making stupid decisions" Fiona smiled.

"And then my mom suggested that I talk to Anya, so I went and it went well. I'm sure she's hurt at how badly I let things spiral but it seems like we agree that us breaking up was for the best and that it was bound to happen, we just didn't let ourselves fall in love." He grabbed her hands in his.

"Are you sure that you want to start something with me so soon after your break-up with Anya, I don't want you to have doubts and then…" Adam stood up and pulled his white beater off, he took off the shrink wrap that covered his tattoo, he pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him.

"This is going to sound really cheesy but it's true" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little rectangular box, he grabbed her hand and put it over his tattoo.

"This tattoo I got when I was extremely drunk, but no matter how much I consumed or how much time past you always held the key to my heart" he moved her hand so that she could see that there was now a keyhole on his tattoo. He opened the box and in it was a necklace with a key hanging from it, she looked at his tattoo and the key. She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek he brushed it away and kissed her softly.

"Fiona Coyne is the only one who has ever truly owned my heart" she smiled as she remembered something.

"I thought you swore that said 'Forever Crowned'" Adam laughed as he remembered his lame attempt at covering up what it really stood for.

"Yeah well I couldn't really tell anyone that I still loved you, but it didn't matter how much I denied it everyone knew, your brother, my brother, even Anya knew. Do you believe me when I tell you that I'm all in this relationship?"

"Yeah I do, you didn't have to change your tattoo just hearing you say it with complete sincerity is enough. I'm grateful you got me a necklace because if you suggested that I tattoo a key on myself I might have fainted" he chuckled.

"I would never ask you to change your body in any way your perfect just the way you are." He kissed her and this time their was an intensity to it, a passion they thought that they would never feel again she laid him down on the couch and straddled his hips. He could feel himself get aroused as she sat on top of him he placed his hands on her hips, he missed this, feeling himself give up control to her. She leaned down and they started to kiss again he started to pull her shirt off when he felt her hands stop his and she got off of him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he sat up.

"No, I just think we should take this to my room but we wont have sex, just sleep" he looked at her and he could see she was serious, he grinned at her showing her that he understood. She stuck her hand out to him and they walked to her room, he took off his shorts and she changed into her pajamas. They got into bed and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her shoulder.

"I'll wait however long you want us to wait, I understand if you don't want to.."

"I want to, I would love to feel close to you like that again but you were literally in bed with Anya two nights ago" he could feel her tense, she just didn't like the thought of him with someone else.

"If it makes you feel better we didn't have sex, she had a pretty bad experience the first time she had sex and she wanted it to be right and she wanted to wait until she was married. I haven't had sex since the DSP and that I don't even count since I don't remember much."

"So you weren't intimate with Anya?"

"Not in the physical sense, you were the last person I was intimate with and I'd like you to be the last" she turned around to face him and kissed him.

"I believe you, but I still want us to wait. I want our hearts to connect again before our bodies do" he smiled at her.

"Of course, like I said I'll wait until were both ready." she turned back around and he held her and they both fell asleep knowing the other one was right there and not going anywhere.

**Short and sweet.**

**I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters and then I'll start on the sequel.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Degrassi.**

Fiona woke up and at first was startled to feel an arm wrapped around her but then she remembered that it was Adam, after three years of distance here he was holding her, she smiled. She didn't want to wake him so she gently moved his hand and reached for her phone and took a picture, she couldn't help it he looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"You are a pervert" Fiona looked up to see a smiling Holly J, Fiona motioned for her to be quiet and followed Holly J out to the kitchen.

"Well I was going to ask if Adam had gone out this morning when I didn't see him on the couch but I guess he was with you" Holly J smirked at Fiona.

"Nothing happened, we didn't do anything but sleep" Holly J smiled not believing a word.

"I'm serious, we said were taking things slow and that's exactly what were going to do"

"I don't think you guys will be able to handle sleeping in the same bed, so I suggest that he sleeps in the couch where he was supposed to sleep last night. So what exactly prompted this no sex thing you guys are doing?"

"Well it's strange sleeping with someone who just two nights ago shared a bed with someone else"

"Oh so this is more about him and Anya then it is about you guys."

"Well he says that they didn't have sex but I don't know if I believe him they dated for 2 years how did they not do anything? I mean Adam and I were together for less than a year when we started to have sex and we did…"

"Okay, okay I get it you're starting to get into TMI territory, but it does sound odd if I remember correctly you were both really _affectionate_" they both laughed.

Bobby drove with Derek his only friend now that his brother in law was probably no longer his brother in law.

"Are you sure you want to do this I mean I know the other night we went against everything we were taught in Anger Management by fighting. But Bobby this is going to a new level."

"Yeah I'm sure, what else can I do ever since I met Fiona Coyne my life has been nothing but hell. Just when I thought my life was going well she comes back and it all goes to shit."

"Alright we're here, I'm still not 100 percent on board for this but I'll stick with you for now you're my friend."

"Thanks man, it means a lot" they step out of their car and go into the shop, Bobby looks around the store they're a range of styles, but he narrows it to something simple.

"I'll take this one" the shop keep looks at him and his friend.

"It's a little pricey and you're going to need to fill out some paperwork"

"It's fine I'll take it" Derek looks at Bobby and at the one he chose, when the shop keep walks away to get the paperwork he turns to face him.

"Bobby this is serious business, but if you're going to do this you better get familiar with it" Derek hopes that by forcing Bobby to take time he might be able to talk to him out of it.

"You're right don't need any mistakes when this goes down" Bobby looks down at what he's about to buy, this is the only way to end it.

Adam wakes up to feel an empty bed, he stands up and heads to the door but hears Holly J and Fiona laughing so he decides to take a shower first, he grabs a plastic bag and wraps up his cast.

Once out of the shower he changes into one of the outfits he got at the Gucci store; a short sleeve polo, blue jeans with a Gucci belt, he then puts on some new white sneakers and gels up his faux hawk. He glances at the mirror remembering the last time he really looked at himself he had been contemplating marrying Anya and now he was thinking that Anya was definitely a mistake and Fiona, she was what he was missing. He walks out to the living room and sees that the girls are sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking, Fiona looks up and smiles at him. Holly J follows Fiona's line of sight and spots Adam she looks him once over and smiles.

"Adam you're looking good, I see Fiona definitely pulled all the stops, Gucci"

"I should look good it costs a lot to look this way, what do you think about the haircut."

"It suits you and your new clothes." Adam touches his head.

"I feel a little cold" he laughs and walks over to Fiona and kisses her on the lips.

"Oh man don't tell me you guys are dating" all three look over at Declan who is staring at them with disappointment.

"What if we are?"

"Is there something wrong with it" Declan smirks as he sees Adam and his sister getting defensive and Holly J giving him a stern look.

"Whoa lets calm down I have nothing against your union just the timing of it" all three look at him expecting to hear more but Declan just pulls out his cell phone texts and then looks up to see them staring.

"Oh right, we had a bet going and I lost, thanks a lot now I'm down a Benjamin"

"What bet?" Holly J wasn't informed of a bet, if she was she would have bet and possibly won, she figured it probably had something to do with Adam and Fiona.

"We bet on how long it would take for you guys to get together, I bet three days and you guys are on your second day so I lose"

"Whose we?" Adam smiled amused at how childish his friends were, Declan took out his cell phone to check all who bet.

"Eli, Drew, Alli, Clare, and the winner but that I will tell you as I hand over the money"

"Oh wow that's a 500 dollar win, I guess you guys do have quite a bit of money to throw around" Fiona smiled.

"Yup, it has been quite a while from our moneyless high school years, I'm still surprised Clare bet. She used to be the innocent one" they all laughed. Fiona and Holly J went to their rooms to shower and change because the boys had started to poke fun at how the two fashion queens were still in there pajamas whereas they were already dressed to impress.

Declan and Adam sat on the couch and connected the Xbox that Declan had bought the day before.

"You sure you want to do this D, cuz I may be too experienced for you" Adam glanced over at Declan who was looking through the manual trying to figure out which buttons he was supposed to use.

"Hey don't mock, I just want to be sure I push the right buttons. But I find it unfair that you chose the Boxing game, something you do in real life" Adam laughed as the game started. Round after round Adam beat Declan who didn't seem to be fazed at the losses he'd just frown and call for a rematch.

At some point the girls had finished changing and sat on the couch next to them but they were so enthralled they hadn't noticed and that made them laugh. The guys still didn't notice so the girls decided to mess with them see what it took for them to stop playing. Holly J rubbed Declan's shoulders but he just kept pushing buttons trying to best Adam. Fiona slowly ran her fingers across Adams neck he moved his neck and she could see goose bumps but he continued to play. Fiona and Holly J looked at each other knowing exactly what it would take for them to look up, they started to slowly move their hands onto their boyfriends lap slowly sliding up closing in on their crotch. Adam stated to feel her hand getting closer and closer to an area that was very sensitive to her touch. Declan could feel his wife rub his leg and smiled at what she was trying to do until he felt her hand continuing towards his crotch. Both they're eyes popped open as they realized where there hands were moving. Declan paused the game and looked at his wife who was smiling, Adam got up and turned off the Xbox and looked at Fiona who was giggling.

"I take it you want me to stop playing." Declan looked up at Adam putting together what they had done and started to laugh.

"Okay so you guys don't want to spend your morning watching us play video games" the girls started to laugh as someone knocked on the door. Adam went to open it to see his parents and Drew.

"Dad, you're here too" Omar stepped in and hugged his son.

"Of course couldn't let your mom have all the fun" he smiled and they all walked in.

"Bro you're actually wearing jeans, man usually you're legs are always showing." Drew looked Adam up and down he definitely looked a lot better.

"You clean up really nice, I was afraid that on your graduation you were going to wear a t-shirt and shorts" his mom jabbed, they all laughed and Adam just grinned.

"Alright, alright I get it I used to look like a beach bum. I guess the make over was definitely over due" Fiona suddenly appeared next to him.

"I take full credit in changing your beach bum into a presentable young man" Omar looked at Fiona and Adam, yup this was the one he was meant to marry no matter how much time passed these two were bound to find each other again.

"Fiona, you look as beautiful as ever" he then pulled in Fiona for a hug.

"Thank you, it's great to see you again it's been a long time" Declan stood up from his place on the couch and walked over.

"Mrs. Torres I believe this belongs to you" he took his wallet out and handed her 600 dollars, Adam stared in disbelief, Fiona just started to laugh and Drew groaned.

"Oh man I really thought it was going to be 1 day and then I'd be 500 dollars richer."

"Ma you bet on how long it would take for us to get back together."

"What it was harmless fun and if it makes you feel better I'm going to give you the money for my grandchild's college fund" Adam smiled she was not going to let up on the grandkids idea.

"What about my future kids don't they get any college fund money"

"Drew I bet on Adam's relationship not yours, besides when do you plan on settling down with that girl you're a grown man with a good job you need to get married." Drew stepped towards the kitchen.

"Whoa forget I said anything keep pressuring Adam to give you grandkids" they all laughed.

"Alright so breakfast if you guys want to stick around we were just about to order something from room service" Holly J said as she walked over to them.

"If it's not too much trouble we wouldn't want to impose."

"No of course not, you guys are always welcome" Fiona really missed being with the Torres'.

They ordered breakfast and then spent two hours reminiscing of when they were together and Fiona caught up with Drew and his parents and what exactly Adam had been up to in 3 years. Adam got to hear about how well Holly J and Fiona were doing in the fashion industry how Declan had become accustomed to being a dad more than a business tycoon. Then Holly J and Declan talked about their daughter and how at the moment she was with his mother until they got settled.

"I really do miss that little girl" Adam said recalling the last time he saw her.

"Wait you've seen her" Holly J asked she didn't recall ever running into Adam, Declan smiled.

"Of course he met her a few times, come on I named her after him how could I not introduce my daughter to him."

"Maybe you two should have gotten married you do a lot of stuff together" Fiona said with a smirk and they laughed.

"So when did you see Gracie" Fiona was curious to know too.

_Adam sat in the taxi looking around the streets he thought he would never see again. New York was definitely on his don't visit list ever since the break up with Fiona but Declan had called him 3 months back telling him that his daughter had been born and he just had to meet the little girl so while visiting his parents he decided to drop by New York and meet the girl who was named after him._ _He stepped out of the taxi to see the building that still haunted his dreams, regardless of how much he cared for Anya thinking about Fiona both excited and upset him. He went into the building and greeted the doorman._

"_Hello Mr. Torres long time no see, I thought I would never see you around here anymore"_

"_Hey Jake, well came to see the new bundle of joy"_

"_Ah young Miss Coyne, she is a darling one"_

"_So I've heard" Adam hesitated but decided to ask anyway "how has she been?"_

"_Well from my brief interactions she seems dead set on burrowing herself in her work, she comes and goes a lot, going to all kinds of photo shoots and fittings"_

"_Do you know if she's seeing anyone"_

"_That I've seen no, I mean she goes out sometimes but I have never seen the same man more than once" Adam nodded._

"_You miss her don't you?" Adam looked up at Jake, he didn't see that question coming._

"_Mr. Torres I knew you for quite some time, and I remember seeing you two together there was nothing but love when you two looked at each other. That kind of love doesn't just disappear" Adam frowned, it was a good thing Fiona and Holly J were at some meeting right now he didn't think he could look at her without it breaking his heart._

"_Yeah I miss her so much it hurts, but I shouldn't I've been seeing someone else and it's not right that I still think about Fiona that way you know"_

"_I understand but the heart wants what it wants"_

"_Yeah well I think I did what was best for her"_

"_What was best for her, I don't want to step out of line but shouldn't she decide what's best for her" Adam nodded he had this same conversation with others but it was over nothing to do about it now._

"_Don't worry about it, its true, and how many times have I told you to call me Adam" Jake laughed._

"_Many times sir, but you were almost going to marry Ms. Coyne that grants you a great deal of respect" he smiled at him, and Adam grinned._

"_Alright well I'm going to go up to see the little bundle of joy" he waved goodbye and stepped into the elevator. He reached the floor and walked over to the familiar door and knocked, Declan opened it almost immediately. _

"_Adam!" they hugged and laughed it had been a year since they last saw each other._

"_Alright where is she?" Adam followed Declan over to the living room where the baby lay on the couch eating her hands. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, he could see her look around the room and then her eyes landed on him and she just stared._

"_She's beautiful, look at her big blue eyes, do you mind?" Declan nodded yes and Adam moved closer to her, she followed his movements with her eyes, he leaned in and gently picked her up and laid her head on his forearm. _

"_Hi Gracie, I'm your uncle Adam and I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, yes you are" he grabbed her little hand and she laughed._

"_Well I'll be damned, she has already fallen in love with you" Adam looked up at a grinning Declan._

"_What do you mean" he looked back down at the little blue eyed angel._

"_She doesn't like strangers, she usually cries and I've only heard her laugh with one other person"_

"_Oh really I guess I'm just a natural. Whose the other person?"_

"_Fiona" Adam smiled "Of course she barely started to laugh it's only a matter of time until she too falls for her daddy's charm." Adam laughed and took out his cell phone._

"_Here take a picture of us" he handed Declan the camera and he snapped a few pictures and then handed Adam his phone back._

"_She really is something D, I can't wait to have kids."_

"_Yeah I know I never thought I could love someone as much as I love her, you know it's like I would die for her"_

"_I would too D, if you ever need anything for her or whatever I'll do it"_

"_There's nothing she need right now, but you could be a great godfather, not now but when the time comes" Adam just smiled._

"_Of course I'd love to" he looked down at the little girl._

"_You hear that sweetheart you're going to see a lot of me" Declan and Adam both looked at her and she laughed._

**Alright that's Chp 18, I think in the next chapter I'll wrap up some stuff and then get moving on the sequel with the **_"Pregnant? You're pregnant? _**storyline.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Degrassi.**

**This is it guys the ending to this part… and there will be a cliffhanger or two, how fun would it be without one? **

Fiona looked at Adam and smiled, she liked to hear how good he was with kids and how she wasn't the only one who missed the other so much it hurt. She moved his face so that it was facing her "I missed you too" she leaned in and kissed him softly enough to show him how much she missed him. He smiled at her and Declan cleared his throat making them both look at him and Fiona blushed, for a moment they had forgotten there were other people in the room.

"Right okay, the point of the story was that Adam has met Gracie, and she adores him" Adam smiled and pulled out his cell phone handing it to Fiona, she looked at his wallpaper it was a picture of Adam holding Gracie she had a huge smile on her face and she was wearing a white dress with light blue snowflakes on the dress.

"Is this Christmas?" Adam smiled.

"Yeah, that was the last time I saw her. I think this was Christmas Eve, I stopped by for a few minutes to give her a Christmas present and then I left"

"You left a Christmas present?" Holly J asked Adam who just nodded.

"Yeah the necklace with the dove that was from Adam" Declan said answering the question. Fiona handed the phone to Mrs. Torres "She's beautiful look at her eyes, oh and look at my baby holding a baby" they all laughed when Adam blushed. Holly J looked at the picture.

"Adam, I am really sorry that we didn't involve you more in our wedding or Gracie's birth"

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past and as long as I'm more involved now then it's all good. Besides it's partially my fault I don't know how many times Declan wanted to make peace between Fiona and I so that I can visit her but I thought it'd be better if I stayed away" Adam frowned at how many bad choices he had made, who knows where he and Fiona would be if he had relented and accepted some kind of peace with Fiona.

"Hey we had an upbeat mood going don't ruin it by getting all grumpy thinking about the past" Drew punched Adam's shoulder.

"Ow alright sorry I can't help it the past seems to creep in all the time" he punched Drew's arm but weakly because he wasn't used to using his left hand. They spent another half hour talking and then Adam's parents left deciding to act like tourists and go sight seeing with Drew.

Adam and Fiona sat on the couch holding hands as she rested her head on his shoulder, they were watching some random movie on pay-per view when Declan and Holly J walked into the living room and turned off the TV.

"Hey we were watching that" Adam complained although he didn't really care as long as he was with Fiona he was good.

"I know but we just want to talk to you guys about something" they sat down on the couch next to them, Fiona and Adam saw the serious looks on their faces so they sat up on the couch.

"Okay, do you want us to leave you guys alone or something" Fiona figured maybe they just needed some alone time or something. Declan smiled at how they looked nervous.

"Relax we just wanted to talk about our living arrangement"

"Oh, so you want me to move out?" Adam asked guessing maybe he had outworn his welcome.

"No geez why can't you guys let us finish talking before you make up your own conclusions" Holly J said and laughed.

"Alright well go ahead we'll stay quiet" Adam said and smiled.

"Okay so what do you guys think about getting our own place"

"You want to move here?" Adam asked with a smile, it'd be nice to have them near by.

"Maybe, but for now it be a house that we can stay at while the store opens"

"So me and Adam would have the suite all to ourselves?" Fiona asked as she reached for Adam's hand.

"If you want but we were thinking we could all move into the house"

"Oh that would be awesome" Adam said with obvious enthusiasm.

"I see Adam isn't as romantic as I am" Fiona said making Adam throw her an apologetic smile, and they all laughed.

"I was thinking like a 4 bedroom house with a pool and we could turn the basement into our man cave" Declan and Adam bumped fists.

"Dude that would be so awesome, we could get some of those vintage arcade games, ooh and a slushee machine" Declan smiled and nodded to everything Adam was saying.

"Let's find the place" Declan stood up and Adam followed, Fiona and Holly J just watched as the boy's walked to the kitchen table sitting down as they intently looked at Declan's laptop.

"Did you guy's forget something" Declan and Adam looked up oblivious to what Holly J meant.

"Oops yeah you guys want to look for houses with us"

"That'd be nice but if you and Adam are having a moment" the boys looked at one another and noticed that they were sitting pretty close to one another and immediately separated making the girls laugh.

They spent half an hour looking up houses online but decided it'd be better if they called a real estate agent to show them some properties. It turned out not to be a problem to get someone as soon as possible all they said was that the Coyne's were looking for a house.

They showed up at the first house so far it looked good, it was a baby blue two story house with a white picket fence. Declan elbowed Adam as he pointed at the picket fence it reminded him of the night he proposed to Holly J, Adam grinned. They met the real estate agent at the front door.

"Hi my name is Manny Hogart, I don't know if you remember me but I went to the same high school as you" she pointed to Holly J and in a flash she remembered.

"Oh my god Manny!" she nodded and the two girls hugged, they may not have been close but seeing a familiar face from Degrassi was nice.

"How have you been? Hogart? I guess you married Jay after all" Declan cleared his throat reminding them that they were there.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, this is my husband Declan, my sister in law Fiona and her boyfriend Adam" they shook hands and said hello.

"They attended Degrassi too but after you graduated, I thought you'd end up being an actress or something."

"I was, Jay and I lived in LA for a while and I was in a series and a movie but after a while all I wanted was a family and being a celebrity definitely cuts in to that so instead I started to do real estate. We got married and I have two beautiful daughters. What about you? I read about you and Fiona opening a shop here."

"Oh, that's wonderful as long as your happy. I went to college studying business and Fiona had gone to a Fashion internship and we combined her talent with my business savvy and started a company and now were opening a store here to expand. Declan and I got married 2 years ago and I also have a daughter" they took out pictures of their kids and continued to talk.

"At this rate I wonder if were ever going to see the inside of the house" Adam joked.

"Well I guess this is what happens when you run into a Degrassi Alum" Fiona said with a smile.

"On the bright side since they know each other maybe we'll be able to get a good deal on the house" Declan said and they all laughed, bringing Holly J and Manny out of their conversation.

"What's so funny?" Holly J looked at all three of them for an answer.

"We were just wondering if we could go inside the house and you guys can continue to catch up" Adam really wanted to go inside, when they saw the house online there was only a picture of the outside and description of what was in it.

"Oh right I'm selling you guys a house today" she smiled at them and opened the door.

"Okay so with the details that you guys gave I think that this is the perfect house, there's two bedrooms upstairs and downstairs also a bathroom on both floors and one in the basement. You guys saw the front yard with a white picket fence." They followed her in the house it was empty Fiona and Holly J gave each other a look they were going to have fun decorating the house.

"Here's the kitchen it comes with a refrigerator, dishwasher, stove, and oven here is the washer and dryer" she opened a door that led to the laundry room.

"Do you guys have any questions?" she looked at them they were looking around the house.

"Can we take a look at the basement" Adam was excited to see the room that would be their man cave, the girls giggled as they were led to a door in between the living room and kitchen, she turned on a light and they followed her down the stairs.

"Okay the previous owners used this as a music room so it's clean and empty. The bathroom is in through that door" Declan and Adam studied the room thinking of all the things that they could put down here it was a huge space, they walked over to the bathroom there was a black toilet and sink.

"Alright let's get out of here before they plan out what's going to fill up this room" Adam and Declan grinned and bumped fists. They walked up the stairs and were taken to the backyard where the pool was there was a BBQ area and a grassy area where the kids could run around. Adam walked over the pool and glanced at the bottom.

"Is that a Superman logo?" Declan walked over and noticed the huge emblem at the bottom of the pool, they both immediately turned to face the girls all giddy.

"Yeah the previous owner was a huge fan, is it a problem?" she looked at Fiona and Holly.

"Nope, trust me if anything it's a huge plus for these two" Holly J tilted her head towards the guys.

"You guy's are like 8 years old getting excited over a superhero" Fiona joked and they laughed.

"I'd like to take a look at the bedrooms before I decide anything but it looks like this house won us over" Manny walked back into the house Holly J and Declan trailing behind her. Adam ran up to Fiona picking her up and spinning her around.

"I take it your happy" she leaned down and kissed him.

"Yeah, I'm really happy I always wanted to live in a beautiful house with you. Granted right now were sharing the house but nevertheless your in it and that's all that matters" they kissed again. They still had to talk things over, finish getting to know each other and sort everything out but in this moment all that mattered was that they were together again. All four signed the lease and paid in full there was no point in month to month payments.

Adam and Declan stood in the front yard looking at the house they had just bought the girls were inside talking to Manny.

"I feel bad because you guys bought the house" Adam loved the house but he hadn't paid for it, and he was going to be living there too.

"Don't worry about it you just worry about fixing up the basement and your bedroom" Declan punched Adam's shoulder playfully letting him know that it was cool.

"You sure because if you want I could pay rent and..."

"No don't worry about it, seriously just buy all the stuff for the basement and we'll be good" Adam wanted to continue to talk to Declan about paying rent when the girls came out.

"Alright so it sounds like we can start moving in tomorrow" Fiona said with a huge smile, she looked at Adam and could tell that something was wrong.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Adam thinks that he should pay rent or something, I told him that he should just furnish the basement and that'd be enough but you know Adam" Declan said with a smile, he found it amusing that Adam still had an insecurity with money. When Fiona and Adam were together Adam constantly wanted to pay even though he knew Fiona could, it was admirable but unnecessary but his pride always got in the way.

"I appreciate it but I don't want to feel like you're buying me a house" Holly J chuckled.

"You're not going to be living here alone, were all in this together" Adam was still unsure.

"If it makes you feel better most likely you'll be the one who buys groceries and cooks dinner, because we obviously know nothing about that." Fiona smiled as she saw a smile creep on Adam's face she knew he was okay.

"Alright I'll cook and clean because I know for a fact that none of you have picked up a mop in a long time if ever" they all laughed and the issue was over with.

They spent the next couple of hours shopping for furniture, televisions and all kinds of stuff they needed for their new house which was everything. They arranged for everything to be delivered the next day so that they could have there house livable in time for a late lunch the next day.

They got back to the hotel around 9 they had spent the entire going from store to store buying all kinds of necessities so when they got back they each went to their respected rooms ready to sleep for hours. Once in the room Adam quickly took off his clothes and immediately lied down on the bed closing his eyes starting to feel sleep take him when he felt Fiona brush her fingers across his chest. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see her giving him an all too familiar look.

"I thought you said we should wait and that.."

"I know but the only real reason I wanted to wait because I thought it was weird that you and Anya didn't have sex." Adam sat up he knew this talk was coming but he was prepared for it.

"I told you Anya didn't want to have sex until we were married, she said that she had a relationship where sex was the only thing in common and she wanted to wait. So I waited I wasn't happy about it because well you know how testosterone spikes up my sexual appetite, but it's what she wanted and I wasn't going to push her." She studied him looking to see if he was lying and he wasn't.

"How did you handle it I mean when we were together we were very active, not that I minded but how'd you hold off for two years" Adam chuckled, he remembered how when he first started testosterone he and Fiona would hardly get out of her condo.

"It was hard I'm not gonna lie but I just focused all my 'energy' on another activity. I started to box at the gym and work out consistently I was at the gym so much that they gave me a job. You could say that my sexual frustration created this body" he lifted his beater revealing his six pack, she laughed and ran her hand down his stomach feeling his abs. She straddled his hips and pressed her lips onto his it immediately intensified when their tongues fought for dominance. He moaned as she pressed her body into his, he could feel himself get hard, she could feel his arousal and reached for it and he tensed, she stopped and looked at him he was wincing.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little sore, I was supposed to stay away from any sexual activity for three days, today's the third day"

"Why are you sore" he raised an eyebrow had she already forgotten.

"Uhm because someone thought it be a good idea to kick me, or have you already forgotten how you greeted" she put her hand over her mouth as she started to laugh, he just stared at her amused that she thought it was funny.

"It wasn't funny, it hurt" he pouted and she kissed him.

"I'm sorry but I was upset"

"Yeah I know, and it's okay I forgive you Drew warned me my junkular area was going to get hit but I foolishly decided against a cup" they laughed and Fiona quickly remembered what they were doing and leaned forward and kissed him.

She pulled back as she felt that he was a little hesitant to continue "We don't have to do anything we can wait a few days, if you'd like" Adam thought it over.

"No let's do this just promise to be gentle" he smiled and she pushed him back onto the bed.

"Okay so where were we…"

_2 months later…_

Bobby was getting really good, after filling out all the necessary paperwork for the gun Derek had convinced him to take some time to get familiar with it so they rented a cabin and had spent two months in target practice.

"Dude I'm ready, I think it's time to head back and end this" Derek glanced at Bobby he couldn't believe that after two months he still held on to that grudge. He had hoped that time away would do him some good but apparently his anger hadn't subsided in the least.

"I don't know Bobby part of the reason that I brought you up here is that I hoped you'd forget all about it and then come to your senses about this." Bobby looked at his friend not believing what he was saying "Seriously I thought that you could understand about this, didn't they talk to us in therapy about finding our triggers and getting rid of them."

"Yeah but I don't think that this is what they had in mind when they told us that" Derek could admit that he wasn't one to talk about going too far, because he had come to this conclusion at one point but then at the last minute he dropped it and called a sponsor.

"What are you saying? Are you going to help me with this or not?" Bobby's rage was increasing and he was looking at his gun.

"I can't do this Bobby, I just can't this is too much. You've gone too far, I tried helping you but you just don't listen." Derek watched as Bobby reached for his gun.

"Bobby put the gun down and relax"

"I don't know if I can do that Derek, see you already know too much, how do I know that the minute you leave here you're not going to call the cops." Derek stared at Bobby not recognizing him at all, it was clear to him that his friend was gone and something else something dark had taken his place. Bobby pointed the gun at Derek, who was looking around for something, anything that could cover him.

"It was nice knowing you Derek."

Clare sat in Fiona's living room waiting for her friend to come out of the bathroom. It was easy for them to pick up and be friends again, after the break up Eli and Clare had sided with Adam which was understandable they were friends longer and Fiona was in other countries anyways, but now they had found their groove and spent a lot of time together. Fiona came out of the bathroom.

"I don't understand why I've been so nauseous lately I mean we rarely eat out because Adam cooks, so I doubt it's food poisoning"

"Do you have any other symptoms maybe you caught something, like the stomach flu" Fiona sat down on the couch thinking about how weird she'd been feeling.

"I'm tired a lot lately and I get head and back aches more often, but that could just be because I'm always working on the shop" Clare studied her friend choosing her words carefully.

"When's the last time you had your period" Fiona's eyes shot up.

"You're not suggesting I'm pregnant are you?"

"I don't know Fiona those are common pregnancy symptoms"

"But I've only been with Adam and we both know pregnancy is not a possibility."

"Nevertheless it wouldn't hurt to check, and you never answered my question when was the last time you got your period."

"About two months ago" Fiona said carefully and it was Clare's turn to be surprised.

"Two months and you think to get checked out, that's the biggest symptom"

"But stress is also the reason for a late period and I've been under a lot of stress" Clare frowned, she didn't want to believe that her friend was pregnant because of what it could mean.

"I'm going to go buy a test, and then we can put this all to rest" Fiona nodded and Clare left.

Half an hour later they were in the bathroom waiting for the results of the test, Fiona was sitting on the toilet with her face in her hands, she couldn't be pregnant it just wasn't a possibility.

"How much longer this is taking too long"

"It said we had to wait three minutes, just hang on" Clare was more clearly more agitated than Fiona was her thumb nail was down to her skin.

"So how do we know if it's positive or not" Fiona asked as she stared at the box that was on the counter, Clare reached for it and read it.

"Two lines, if there's two lines than your pregnant" they both stared at the timer that was about to go off.

"This is ridiculous I'm not pregnant, why did I agree to take this" the timer went off and Clare reached for the pregnancy test and had a blank expression as she looked at it.

"Well what does it say" Clare turned the test to face Fiona and sure enough two pink lines were staring back at her, she snatched it out of her hand and stared at it.

"This can't be right, it must be a faulty test" Clare grabbed the plastic bag that was on the sink, she was hoping something like this wouldn't happen but just in case she had bought 3 more pregnancy tests different brands just to be sure. 20 minutes later, 4 pregnancy tests had been taken and a doctor's appointment had been made.

"I don't want to insinuate anything but Fiona did you sleep with someone else" Fiona looked up she had been in her head wondering how in the hell this could have happened, it had to be a mistake it just had to be. When she heard what Clare asked her head snapped up.

"What? No I would never do anything to ruin what I have with Adam, how could you even suggest that?" Clare sighed and looked at Fiona she didn't mean to offend but as uncomfortable as it was the question needed to be asked.

"I'm sorry but I had to ask I mean with Adam…"

"I know Clare, I know it's okay… I just…it has to be a mistake" Clare nodded even though neither of them really believed it.

Adam had gone grocery shopping for dinner later that night, he was thinking that it would be a good night to eat something Italian so he got all the things necessary for Spaghetti and Pesto pasta, and of course garlic bread. He got home and both Fiona and Clare were sitting in the living room deep in thought, he walked to the kitchen and put everything away then walked out to the living room. They were so deep in thought that they didn't notice him standing there.

"Fiona, Clare are you guys okay?" they both jumped at his voice and he laughed having caught them by surprise he walked over to Fiona and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, hi Adam" Clare looked at Fiona and Adam before standing up to leave she knew they needed to talk alone.

"Don't leave on my account, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner. We can invite Eli and Drew make a night of it" Clare smiled at him.

"Uhm thanks for the offer but I have to go you guys have stuff to talk about" Clare looked at Fiona who was staring at her hands, she hugged Adam and left.

"Alright that was strange, well anyway I bought some stuff to make…"

"Adam we need to talk" he raised his eyebrow and looked at her barely noticing the expression on her face, she looked scared.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out is something wrong?" Fiona looked up at him and her eyes were red like she was going to cry.

"There's something I have to tell you" she takes his hand and sit's him down next to her.

**Alright that's it, no sequel no nothing that's it… **

**Kidding don't throw sharp things at me! I was going to cut this in half but I made you wait like a week before uploading, it only seemed fair to just post it all up.**

**OH and kudos to whoever guessed that yeah it is in fact a gun CRAZY ASS Bobby… what do you guys think is gonna happen next?**

**Sequel could be up tonight depending on how reviews go… if you recall it's already been started. ****J **


End file.
